


A Mothers Love

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Animagus Obliviation, Camping, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Out of Character Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pre-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy obliviates Draco and sends him away before the worst happens at Malfoy Manor, risking her life for her son. He finds himself in a place where he’s happily alone, until one day he meets a girl with brunette curls who reminds him of someone - he just doesn’t know who. A pre and post war Deathly Hallows fic in Draco, Hermione, and Narcissa POV.Later chapters beta'd by the wonderful @badwolfjedi.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_“Draco, you have to leave darling; you have to leave me behind, forget me.”_

_“Mother, I’ll never—I can’t! I won’t let him have you, he’ll kill you if I leave.”_

_“Then he’ll kill me, and I’ll rest easy knowing my son is safe. Promise me you’ll leave this place and not return until it’s time.”_

_“I-I—can’t!”_

_“You can and you will, this is the only way.”_

_His bitter tears dropped to the floor and she placed her hands on his cheeks, wiping them away with her thumbs, as only a mother can. “You were never meant to be part of this war and I curse the day your father allowed that abomination into our home.”_

_“But when will I know it’s time?”_

_“You’ll just know, my dragon.” She drew her son close and kissed his forehead, smelling his hair as if she was trying to remember his scent. “Do it for me, my son, and always remember I love you, make your life count, do something extraordinary, do something that makes my sacrifice worthwhile.”_

_“Mother I love you—Sweet Salazar, what are you doing? Don’t, please don’t!” Draco begs as she takes his wand and snaps it in half, grabbing his hand and placing a green gem in it. _

_“Obliviate!” She whispers gently, and her sorrow is evident in the tears she sheds. Her sons mind clouds, his hand reaching out to her as he’s whisked away by a tug to the navel. Then, he, as he once knew himself, was gone._

His mother left the floo, her head held high, glancing around her Manor for the last time before she went to the dining room to tell the Dark Lord her son was gone and there was no way to retrieve him, ready for the certain death which would befall her as soon as she uttered the words.

**Draco **

I dream of masked men entering a castle, I can’t see their faces, but they morph into a tall, oddly shaped cabinet in a room filled with many things, but only me staring at it. There’s an apple, a tiny bird, clouds of whooshing smoke, loud voices I can’t make out. Then I left.

_“Coward! You coward!” Someone screams in the darkness_.

I’m running, sprinting across the grass for my life, down a hill towards a forest, leaving everything and everyone I loved behind me.

I didn't choose where, my brain or something inside me chose for me and I ran once I knew I couldn't kill the bearded man. A stick was pointed at him and all became clouded as he spoke to me, then I almost jumped down some steps, passing a familiar dark haired boy below on the lower floor, onto other obscured faces as I raced for the entrance of a castle, running through the forest until I made it, I made it there to the edge, and was able to leave for my home.

She, the woman I loved with my heart, shoves a prepacked bag into my arms, handing me a hunting knife and crossbow. I talk to her, but I can’t hear her words, I see her lips moving and the urgency in her blue eyes, then falling, plummeting as I reach out for her, screaming silently, my ears muffled like I’m under water. 

Then, I feel freedom I know I’ve never felt before, along with an aching loneliness burning through my soul. I wake up screaming, my arm aches, right where the tattoo I don't remember getting, burns my skin like lava, like it's so deeply rooted in my blood it seeps into my bones. It's dark, so very dark, and, as I wake soaked with sweat, I feel like it's trying to tell me something, like somebody wants something from me and, all I know, is there is no way I will ever give it to them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of what happened to Draco...  
Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  


**Draco**

I'm in the New forest and have been for the past year. I know very little apart from I’m in hiding in a place as far south as I could be, and somehow this place has the least likelihood of me being found. I know I mustn't be found at all costs, the words sing to me inside my head over and over, like a seed has been planted deep inside, its tentacles inching through my body.

Who ever thought of finding anyone in deepest, darkest, Dorset? I don’t know my name, or anything else about myself, but in some way, it seems things were set up for my arrival. I follow curious signs, such as purple flashes of light through the trees, dappled hues of blue upon the forest floor and I feel resistance push against me when I try to walk away from the trail.

It didn't take long to find myself drawn to a tiny cottage in the depths of the wood, where wild ponies wandered close, feeding on scrub and cantering away whenever I approached, with chickens penned in the backyard.

In the year I’ve been here I’ve only seen the odd walker who'd got lost, and I mark the days on the clay wall above my bed using the bowie knife I was given. The ingrained need for self-preservation outweighs the need to seek company and when people appear, I hide in the undergrowth until they leave.

Two weeks after my arrival, a stray, skinny, wolfhound, who I later named Wulfric, arrived on my doorstep searching for scraps. I fed him meat from a few rabbits I'd shot with my crossbow and he devoured them, inviting himself inside and falling asleep before the fire. He’s never left and hunted with me afterwards, bringing down the odd local deer. We swiftly became an amazing team and recently stole a grazing pig which has fed us for weeks. We only take what we need, and our morning walks lead us to wild garlick, chestnuts, mushrooms, and occasionally we raid local farmland in the dead of night for a few seasonal vegetables.

The tattoo on my arm drove me almost to insanity on some nights at the beginning, leading me to wreck the place, incredible sparks shot from my fingers and lit up the room while I cowered in corners hiding from this strange and terrifying ability, afraid I’d burn the cottage down over my head. I eventually developed a plan. Whenever I felt the first spasm of pain begin, I'd take a set of ropes and tie myself to the Aga stove in the cottage, because it weighed a ton and I somehow knew I'd be safe no matter how much I screamed, and I’d likely still have furniture to sit on come morning. Wulfric knew never to approach me until the next day, however much I shouted, cursed or frightened him. He stayed close, whimpering when I did, only trotting over when the sun rose to lick my face and nose at my complex bindings. It would take at least an hour to untie them and by then I was exhausted and fit for nothing.

There was a night I felt it the worst and it was during the height of summer. I sensed a vast energy in the air, like something big was about to happen, culminating in an electrical discharge which burned down a tree behind the cottage, leaving it on fire from inside its trunk, lit up like a beacon as a storm raged over the cottage with an intensity I’d never experienced. I'd been in my home almost a year then, and Wulfric stood inches from me pawing at the door desperately as I writhed in agony. He was afraid of me that night, and to be truthful, I was afraid of myself too. I couldn't remember what made me feel this way and it was agonising. My mind ran wild with incredible notions of giants in battle against humans, gigantic bricks smashing down from a castle, vampires and werewolves and any manner of obscure creatures coming for me. The man terrified me most, the man with the white face, only holes for nostrils and a sneer which made me tremble as he petted the head of an enormous snake. I fought against my bindings and my mind raced until I passed out with exhaustion.

By morning the sun shone brighter over a new day, and later, when I’d untied myself and washed in the stream, I noticed my tattoo had paled to a scar, like something had removed the ink, only leaving reddened and angry lines at its edges. I never felt the way I had that night or had to tie myself up again. So, I continued my days in quiet solitude, re-reading the three paperbacks I found in the cottage a hundred times over. I walked the countryside, whittled intricate carvings of mystical figures from my imagination, fixed the roof of the cottage, the broken furniture and I prepared for the winter months, stocking up on firewood. I was the architect of my own future now and I felt like my choices were my own, each slate I replaced in the roof a brick building a new foundation. One day I would find out who I was, and I decided if I didn’t like him, then I’d carve out a future for myself in the way I wanted. I knew, somehow, I had a choice in that now.

The dreams subsided, and I only felt the remanence of them coiled in my belly when I woke sometimes. I still knew nothing of who I was, but I felt content not to know, at least for now. I was aware people weren’t too far away, perhaps a half days walk, but I wasn’t ready to turn up and find them asking me questions I knew I wasn’t able to answer.

One morning, Wulfric was gone from the end of my bed when I stirred from sleep. I tried not to worry too much, he’d come back, he was probably chasing rabbits or rolling on foxes’ shit, as he was occasionally apt to do. It just seemed strange that he left once our lives seemed sweeter, when I felt more human and capable of taking care of us both, when the darkness within me lifted and I rested easier. 

Then, in the dog days of summer, I met her.

**Hermione **

"Harry, seriously, I just need a holiday, and you'll hate it if I invite you. Ginny likes her home comforts and I just want to camp like I did with my parents, just take the basics and forage, you know, enjoy some time on my own to remember them." He sighs and nods reluctantly, so I unfurl a map and show him my route. "I'm going to start at Abbots Well and walk to Fritham, it's nine miles, hardly the length of Britain. I'll camp a few nights and maybe head to the beach at Bournemouth for a few days after to stay in a hotel. Then I'll come home."

"I don't like it; I don't like not knowing where you are." Harry takes his glasses off and rubs the centre of his nose with the heel of his hand.

"Harry, you have to relax, there's no danger out there now, take Ginny away to Greece or Spain for a sunshine holiday and spoil her rotten, shag like bunnies or whatever it is you crazy kids do.” I grin as Harry blushes. “Look, Ron will be alright without us, he's a big boy, and you deserve a break, just like I do, to clear our heads before we have to face the future and make some big decisions. If Ron wants to stay close to his family then that’s fine, he doesn’t need me, he needs them, we had one kiss, it's hardly true love forever, even he's said the same." I’d felt nothing romantically for Ron really, because once we’d kissed, we both realised any passion between us was lukewarm at best. We were better off being friends and we knew it.

"You'll send me a Patronus, just to let me know you're alright?" Harry places his hands on both of her shoulders.

"No, Harry, I'll have my wand and if I have any problems I'll contact you, but please just visit somewhere new, relax and get some sun, Ginny needs that for once, she deserves to be your only focus, and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself for a week."

We hugged and I felt lighter, honesty was the best policy.

**Draco**

I’ve searched for days for the damn stupid dog, whistling and calling his name, wandering further and further away from the safety of the cottage. I never saw the strange phenomena I followed on my first day in the forest again, never felt the pressing need to stay close to home, it was like a spell had broken on the night of the storm. Sometimes I wonder if I ever saw the strange lights at all, or if I was dehydrated, or ill and out of my mind.

I see him in the distance and let rip a wolf whistle. Wulfric lifts his head and glances at me once, before eagerly diving for the bushes in search of something he's scented, sending a grey mare and her dappled grey-white foal scattering. I hear the hum of life a few miles away brought to me on the breeze, reminding me it’s still out there should I choose to pursue it, yet continue my trudge through the dawn, a low hazy mist burning off in the early morning sun. It's a pleasant morning and I've managed to find a whole bag of edible mushrooms, though who knows how I know which is safe to eat, I just somehow do, it’s like its ingrained in me. Perhaps this was who I was before I didn’t know myself? Perhaps I was always here but I knocked my head and forgot I was me?

The dog lifts his head and whines, staring at a slim, pretty woman with brunette curly hair, kneeling on the ground and peering a Destroying Angel mushroom she’s just picked.

"Put that down, immediately!" I call over, surprised at the hostility in my voice. I don’t speak often, well, only to call Wulfric and I’m surprised at how gravelled and underused my voice sounds.

She places it on the ground and moves to close her hand over her mouth as she gasps, her eyes wide in terror.

“I’m sorry, if this is your land, I checked my map, I’m sure—"

"Don't touch anything! It’s toxic, just throw it aside and hold your hands out, you need to cleanse them thoroughly.” I bark, glowering at her stupidity. Yep, I’ve been alone for a year and it seems I deserve to be, as I have absolutely no patience for idiots who pick dangerous fungi with no clue what they’re doing.

She freezes, staring at her hands with a grimace and Wulfric runs closer to nudge her towards a stream nearby. He's strangely perceptive, that dog, even wise I’ve often thought.

The girl frowns as she washes her hands in the running water, her back to me as I walk up behind her. 

"And again, do it at least twice more to be safe." I observe her doing so until I feel she's washed her hands and arms sufficiently.

Eventually she stands, wiping her hands on her jeans and eying the mushroom she threw aside.

"Thank you, I didn't know it was poisonous, I have a book but it—Well, some edible ones look the same. I feel like an idiot." She says turning towards me. Wulfric circles her, taking her attention away for a moment and pets him. "You know, you sound a lot like someone I used to know. I'm Hermione. " She holds out her hand for me to shake and her eyes meet mine for the briefest second, she jolt’s and she squeezes them tightly closed before looking up again. This time they're filled with horror. "M-Malfoy, what in holy fuck are you doing here?" She points a stick at me, and I raise an eyebrow.

Whats a Malfoy? And why does she think a twig will protect her?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love you've given this story, here and over on tumblr.  
This story is unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.

**Hermione**

This camping and living off the land lark isn't quite as easy as you'd think. I've brought the basics; bread, noodles and some other supplies; and set out before dawn with my knapsack to find some mushrooms and which will hopefully make my evening meal a little tastier. I've read this is the best time day to find chicken of the woods and chanterelles, so I trudge through the low-lying brush, and innumerable varieties of heather all in golds, greens and purples, spanning the countryside all around me. There isn’t a human in sight, but the New Forest ponies wander free, nibbling on the brush and occasionally stopping to allow me to pet them.

I’ve walked about a mile and stumble across a fairy ring, surrounded by arcs of deep and lush grass, and dotted with plenty of wild mushrooms. A large wolfhound trots into view, he almost seems to grin at me before carrying on with his business of chasing a squirrel into the undergrowth. I chuckle and take out my book, a well-known guide by the Woodland Trust, identifying the mushrooms I wanted and placing them into a small basket I’d packed for this very job, it wouldn’t do for them to be too squashed to cook.

The hound seems tame, so I think I might sit by a tree and lure him closer with some banana chips I had in my backpack. He appears well fed and I wondered whether his owner might be close, walking him across the national park and enjoying the cool morning before the day truly begins. It’s likely to hit the high seventies around midday and I plan to leave early for the coast and bask in the sunshine at the beach, wearing my new red bikini and relaxing with a good book. Camping is lovely, but the temptation of a swim, an ice cream and then onto fish and chips followed by a large glass of wine – all while watching the sun set over the sea - calls to me with increasing ferocity as my belly rumbles its emptiness.

What I don’t count on is being told off rather rudely by a man who I first think is a landowner or perhaps a spying warden from the National Trust.

I barely glance at the man as he speaks, instructing me I have a deadly mushroom in my grasp, my first instinct to follow his instruction and rush to the stream and wash my hands. I cast a quick and secretive scourgify to make sure there were no remnants of the poison left on my hands. This lack of attention is to my detriment, as when I rise and move to shake the man’s hand and thank him, I see Draco Malfoy! Different, but large as life, so much so that I have to blink several times to ensure I wasn’t in-fact poisoned and hallucinating. It is him, though, it really is, and I hear a high-pitched noise ring through my ears for a second, like I might faint. I gasp and speak, while not really aware of doing so, not really, all I can see are kindly grey eyes filled with concern and I lose my footing a little on the bank of the brook.

"M-Malfoy, what in holy fuck are you doing here?" I hold my wand out, ready to defend myself.

“Malfoy?” He replies, looking confounded at my wand. “Sorry, I don’t know what you mean?” He looks afraid and his dog wanders close and nuzzles my hand—I barely register it.

“You. I mean you’re Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here? Are you on holiday?” It sounds strange even as I say it. Death Eaters who are missing and presumed dead, aren’t often found holidaying in Dorset, or anywhere else for that matter.

“I think you must be mistaken miss-um, I’m not—” He waves his hand in a familiar uppity way, “I-I’m not whom you speak of.”

“I’m Hermione—Hermione Granger?” I attempt again to remind him, although it doesn’t seem to work.

He stares at the floor, brushing a hand through shoulder length platinum blonde locks, his eyes darting from side to side. He lifts his head and calls to the dog. “Wulfric, come now, that’s enough of chasing rabbits, it’s time for breakfast.” He begins to walk away.

Wulfric? I know Malfoy ran away from the astronomy tower before the Death Eaters arrived, Harry told me, I’d assumed they’d caught up with him and killed him because he’d never appeared again, not during or after the war. There had been many rumours within the Order once his mother was killed and when Snape told us she’d taken the fall for him in the same place I was eventually tortured by Bellatrix. I guessed my childhood bully really was gone. When we were taken to Malfoy Manor by the snatchers that day I wasn’t identified as being me, nor Harry or Ron, because Lucius Malfoy was called to peer at us, a beaten and broken man with one eye gouged out. Afterwards it made sense, his family had betrayed the Dark Lord and Lucius paid the price heavily, although I didn’t know that at the time. If he had recognised any of us from any interactions he’d had with us over the years he never said so, and Dobby saved us, disapparating us from the Manor and ending up dead for his troubles. Harry beat Voldemort after the final battle when we realised Bellatrix had been the one to disarm Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley disarmed her, before decimating her with the killing curse. Obviously, Harry then had to disarm Molly to gain control of the elder wand, but we figured it out in the end, and she gave up her wand willingly, if not lovingly to Harry.

Although I knew through Harry that Malfoy had shown his mark to Dumbledore, it seemed Dumbledore used the confundus charm on Draco, as Harry described him as almost punch drunk when he stormed down the stairs, barely registering him hiding below. Harry also viewed Snape’s memories and knew how Malfoy had struggled with his task and he wasn’t what people thought he was, but neither, it turned out, was Snape himself.

So, the war continued and the only Malfoy at the final battle was Lucius, his hair lank, his one good eye, reddened, and he fought with little care for himself, almost like he hoped to die. Lucius was the one to approach Harry at the Dark Lords bidding following his death and subsequent resurrection and when he crouched before Harry he said, “I’ve lost everything, I need you to win, you must win boy, rid this world of the scourge I was a fool to follow.” When asked if Harry was dead, he told Voldemort he was and then wandered off into the Forbidden Forest. I heard he was trampled to death by the Centaurs as they headed to battle, heartbroken that he’d lost his wife and son.

Malfoy doesn’t know who he is, clearly, as there was no recognition in his eyes when he saw me. He looked like he was trying to seek something in the deep recesses of his mind when I asked him why he was there, but he didn’t even know who-or what- a Malfoy was, or that he’d named his dog after one of the given names of the greatest wizard ever known, one he’s been tasked with the murder of.

Perhaps now isn’t the best time to broach the subject? He seems intent on leaving and I think it might be best to wander back this way tomorrow morning, and if he’s here, speak with him some more. If he truly is lost or disturbed in his mind, then now isn’t the time to push things. I know how life is now in the wizarding world and I wonder whether it would be fair to ask him to leave this paradise and bring him home to world who hates him on the pure principle that he took the mark.

Draco’s gone by the time I look up.

**Draco**

No. This woman cannot know me and It’s a trap I won’t fall for. I storm through the woods, angry for reasons I’m uncertain of. She wants to know why I’m here, wanted to know if I’m on holiday, but I want to know whether she’s a spy, a honeytrap, someone who’s come to harm me by befriending me first. Pretty as she is, I will not be drawn in. I arrive back to the cottage and wait by the door as Wulfric hovers a few yards away. He turns his head and whines back at the forest.

“No, I’m not coming!” I clench my fist and bang it on the doorframe.

He doesn’t flinch but looks up and meets my gaze with a fire I’ve never seen in his eyes before. He wags his tail and looks back again. Stupid mutt.

“No! You go, but if you leave this time, don’t expect to come back!” I slam the door and purse my lips, eventually moving to the small window and watching him pause as he reaches the outer fence. He drops his head when he realises I’m not going to follow and trots away, not looking back. I regret my words before I remember he likely doesn’t know what I said anyway, and I’m just hurt that my only friend in the world doesn’t want to return to my side.

**Hermione**

I’m heading back to my tent when get the feeling I’m being followed; I know its Wulfric instantly as he’s terrible at hiding. I see his tail wagging from behind a thick tree and chuckle, wondering how the large dog ever thought he’d be adept at concealing himself with such a long body.

“I can see you; you know.” I sing out, trudging the last few yards to my tiny camp, hidden behind a large bronze age barrow mound. He doesn’t follow, but as I settle down to read by a tree, a pile of reading material by my side, he ventures closer, watching me curiously from behind the bracken. I throw some banana chips and he tentatively edges closer, waiting until I’m not looking and then stealing the whole bag, the little git. If I want to gain his trust, I know I should pretend not to notice him carrying it away. He doesn’t eat them though, and I glance up over my well-thumbed poetry book, The Waste Land by TS Elliott, to see him watching me intently. I pull out a bag of nuts, my last treat, hoping the hound won’t decide to run off with them too. As I’m poking through the bag, searching for my favourite brazil nuts, he leaps forward, grabs the book in his mouth and flees, only stopping to drop the book to the floor and gain purchase on his prized snack and the book, before escaping with his quarry. “Oi! That’s my favourite book, you little sod!”

He stops on top of the mound, knowing I can’t get to him easily and he whines, his big blue eyes on me as he drops his stolen treasure. He barks and wags his tail and I question whether he wants me to follow him. We stare at each other for a few moments and I stomp over to collect my other books, placing them into my tent, just in case this naughty dog has a habit of stealing people’s stuff like some large hairy magpie. When I glance up, he, the book and the bag of chips are gone.

**Draco**

I hate this. It was easier just being alone and not having anyone to worry about, but I hear the noises outside at night. I see the foxes wander close, their barks and screams frightening the birds out of their trees as they try to get at my chickens. I know there isn’t anything out there that would hurt the girl, but I’m worried for her all the same. The rational part of my brain tells me she was probably only passing through, but the fact she seems to know me makes me worry she’s hovering around the cottage with that idiot dog who seems intent on drawing us together, well, that was before I slammed the door on him and sent him on his way.

My stomach feels like it’s filled with acid I can’t eat my dinner of bacon and potatoes, pushing it around my plate listlessly. So, I drag a chair to the door of the cottage, watching the stars begin to appear above and reading my copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. I can’t remember how many times I’ve read the text, but it draws me in every time, and I consider it one of the best books I’ve ever read. The other two I have are The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and Frankenstein by an author called Mary Shelley. All seem to have themes about taking responsibility for your actions, good versus evil and sacrifice. I know I’m here for some reason, but to find someone who so obviously knows you, who closes her eyes to make sure it’s actually you before giving you a look of fright or panic, is unsettling. After reading the books I have, it produces feelings in my gut that worry me. Is that who I was? The dreadful wretch or the monster in Frankenstein? Is she like Susan the Gentle in the Chronicles of Narnia? I’m desperate to read the rest of the Chronicles, so much so, I constantly peer at the page at the front of the book which lists the sequels and hope one day to have an opportunity to read them. Perhaps she’s like little Scout, the tomboy in To Kill a Mockingbird? That seems truer of her, wandering the woods on her own, dressed in big boots and shorts and getting herself into trouble. Even her name, Hermione, sounds a little like Heroine. I scrub at my eyes. You’re being ridiculous, I chastise myself.

I spot a movement at the cottage boundary and pretend not to look, peering at Wulfric in my peripheral vision as I re-read the top of the page. He enters and sits at my feet and I ignore him. It’s childish I know, but I feel my only friend has chosen to desert me for female companionship. I don’t blame him, I have many memories of women, faceless, and in the throes of extasy at my hand, my cock twitches, even though I know in my heart this woman was never one of them. I would know if she meant something more to me, I don’t know how, but I just would. The only feelings she brings out in me are confusion and irritation that she’s here at all. Wulfric drops something at my feet and snatches the book away from my hands as soon as I’m distracted, lifting another and nudging my leg with it. I take his gift and peer at him, he bows and bumps his head against my knee, waiting until I drop my hand and scratch his ears. “You stole this from her, you wanker.” I mutter, turning to the back cover eagerly to read the summary, it mentions poetry and I have a vague recollection of what that is. He lifts a small bag with his teeth and deposits it on my lap. It’s torn open and filled with some food I’ve never seen before. Taking a chip, I lift it to my nose and sniff it. It smells sweet and alluring, I don’t know much about myself, but I think I’ve always had a sweet tooth, so I nibble at it and Wulfric bays before me and lets out a little yelp. I raise an eyebrow, placing the book on my lap. “You little traitor, giving me a gift you stole from the pretty lady, and still wanting to sleep in my bed tonight.” I stroke his head and feed him a few chips, which he devours with delight, his large tail wagging enthusiastically.

He leaves then, giving me a melancholy look as he heads into the twilight. He stops, and I know this time he really wants me to follow him. I take the book and the banana chips in hand with a sigh and head inside the cottage, throwing on some clean jeans and a t-shirt before slicing up the last of the bacon and gathering some fresh eggs laid by my ladies in the coop at the back. I scratch my head and grab the frying pan and a few logs and throw them inside my bag. I don’t know what I’m doing, or even why the hell I’m doing it. Wulfric will have a lot to answer for if I’m wandering half the New Forest and she’s gone.

**Hermione**

I have to admit I'm half-starved and feel sticky from the heat, the temperature has barely dropped below seventy. Since one of these needs can only be sated by left over peanuts in my bag —I ate every other nut I liked and my banana chips were stolen by a huge dog—I head to the stream, ripping off my shorts and vest and leaving them beside my tent under the hugest moon I've ever seen. Even at Hogwarts it never seemed so close as it does now. Dorset has a big affinity with witches, and I now understand why. There's a coven I hope to visit in the locality before I leave. I can see why they chose this place to settle, there's magic simmering in the air, I feel it course through me and an urge to throw caution to the wind. I don't think I ever understood it as a child when I visited with my parents. I felt drawn to the place but never as much as tonight, I’ve never experienced the urge to bask in the water of the brook and the feeling it would cleanse me and absolve me of all my sins.

I knew the war wouldn't be easy and I sent spells flying at people that I knew might maim them for life. I never used any of the unforgivables, but I did hurt and harm, and it’s played on my mind ever since. Over the past year as we all tried to come to terms with the outcome of the war, Harry and Ron managed to find ways to absolve themselves, mainly through doing the things they love, like playing Quidditch, or Ron chasing girls like people of our age do, and Harry falling in love with his sweetheart Ginny. I no longer found solace in my books in the way I once did and the thought of getting involved with anyone didn’t appeal, not that I didn’t have offers. Things changed for me when I watched friends and fellow students die. I felt the urge to get away, to travel, to do the things they could never do and to learn through experience for once. I kept reminding myself how short life was and that's why I find myself here as a starting point, because I want the boys to get used to my absence. Then I could tell them I was going to travel the world and I wasn't sure how long that might take.

Here, though, here I'm alone and I can just revel in the silence of being with myself. I can think and read trashy novels and poetry and I don't have to look up and find someone smiling as they see me repeat the behaviour, they expect of me, like I’m some crazed bookworm who doesn’t have any other passions in life. I'm not predictable, not deep down, I'm just good in a crisis, reliable, organised and sensible, but then it has always been said that those who are considered level-headed are always likely to fall the furthest when they decide they've had enough of being good.

Naked, I giggle as my foot lands further into the water then I expected, having to clasp a bunch of rushes to steady myself. My toes squidge into the mud and some waterfowl cluck and fly a few yards along the stream when I sink down into the water. It's perfect. The water’s lukewarm and I feel the current swirling and lapping over me. I silently stare up at the sky, dipping my head back into the water to cool the hair at the nape of my neck. There's something about bring totally nude and uninhibited that makes a person feel whole and at one with the earth, like they're the only being alive under this sky. 

I lay on my back and float for some time, relishing the peaceful night.

Something touches my leg and I brush it off, it's probably the undercurrent, a bit faster than I expected. Then it happens again, and I freeze. Fish? Are they fish? I question myself. The movement stops and I relax again, dipping below the surface up to my neck, enjoying the tranquillity. Something passes my breasts them the swell of my bottom. I stand up immediately and shriek. It's Dorset! Shit, shit, shit! I only now remember the eels my father and I caught in the local streams, and that their migration begins in August!

I yell, rushing out of the water as quickly as I can, but my feet are sucked into the river silt. I shriek as more of the suspected eels glide through my ankles, and it feels like four or five surround me. I scream then, grabbing for the reeds and sliding on the wet bank, finding myself slithering back and having to gain purchase once more. "Oh, shitting fuck!" I feel another slap over the back of my leg. I manage to throw myself onto the bank and lay my head against the grass. “Okay, that is not an experience I want to repeat.” I tell myself out loud, breathing heavily.

I hear a dog bark less than a yard away and the Wolfhound closes his mouth gently around my wrist. "Alright, you food stealing monster! I'm fine, just let go, I can get out myself." He wrestles me up the bank and I can't help but grab hold of his fur to help me take my last few breathless steps back to safety. He releases me and runs away into the inky black of the night. I stand up squeezing the water from my hair and shaking my head at the dog’s antics. A cloud passes over the moon and all goes pitch dark for a moment before it bursts into view again, its light almost as bright as daylight. 

I hear someone's throat clear and realise Malfoy is standing before me, his mouth agape, he drops the bag he's holding, and it clatters to the ground, like I've shocked him to the core.

A low breeze drifts across the grass and reminds me of my nakedness.

Oops!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts on the story so far, let me know, I'd love to hear from you.  
Unbetaed - all mistakes are my own.

**Draco**

What the fuck?

I’m nervously making my way to the tent, seeing a low light inside and hoping Wulfric wasn't leading me on a wild goose chase to some other persons camp, when there’s a piercing shriek. Not just one shriek in fact, but several coming from the bank of the stream over yonder. Wulfric barks, running towards the sound and I take a few steps closer, trying to work out what the stupid dog was doing, and who was wailing like a banshee.

Then there's a bloodcurdling scream and a rush of water. I don't know whether to stay or leave but I know this isn't normal. I rush forward to see my dog dancing around someone on the ground, pulling them from the river. Of course, I gather it's Hermione and she appears safe, so I loiter, not wanting to reveal myself and scare her more. I'm not sure about her and after our altercation earlier I'm still in two minds as to whether she's trying to trap me. The night darkens and I notice the moon is blotted out by a wandering cloud.

I clear my throat. "Err, are you alright, um..." I turn instantly when I realise she's naked, but not without glancing at full, heavy breasts dripping with water and a perfectly placed tiny thatch of hair between her legs. "I'm s-sorry, I, didn’t, err, Wulfric, he stole your belongings, I just, I just came to return them." I say over my shoulder, sounding like a total idiot, and I _am_ an idiot for ever coming here, it was a mistake on a monumental scale. "I'm going, I'm—t-this was a mistake."

I turn to walk away but hear slapping feet cross the grass beside me and a gentle hand on my back. "“She.” I hear her say. “Your dog is a female and this isn't a mistake, I—I somehow I think this was meant to be, us meeting again like this, like it was fated." I know her voice and my head hurts as I try to remember why.

"Why do I know you, Hermione? When I hear you my stomach clenches and my heart races, why does it do that?" I ask, rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand. Wulfric is female? How did I not notice?

"We know each other, we've—look, things are different now, why don't you gather your bag and give me a minute to put on my clothes. You deserve to know the truth, if you want to know, that is?" She speaks gently and places a hand on my arm. It's been so long since anyone has touched me, her cool, damp fingers set off the nerves in my arm and my fingers twitch with the urge to take hold of her hand.

Why wouldn't I want to know? Why would she even ask me that? Of course I need to know, because since I first saw her a headache has built, I've tried to shake it off, but it needles at me right behind my eyes and when I see her, my heart gallops. I should know her, the feelings she's awakened in me make me sure of that. I nod and wait for her to retrieve her clothes. 

"Um, Ma—Draco, you can turn around now." She stutters, her smile welcoming as I turn to look at her once more, my eyes travelling the length of her body. She shivers under my gaze and her nipples seem to harden more under her thin top, if that were possible.

Yes, if you are Draco Malfoy, then you need to remember your bloody manners and not stare at her like she’s yours to look at. I pick up my bag and walk towards the tent, Wulfric shadowing my every move and matching my stride. Should I call the dog something different now? "I brought eggs and bacon,” I call behind me, “um, I thought you might be hungry, especially as your foraging this morning didn't go too well, and my dog stole some of your stuff." I hold out the bag to my side for her to take.

"My mouth is watering at the thought of something decent to eat." She beams, passing me in her shorts and strappy top, taking it and turning to a carefully crafted stone fire pit. She pulls on her lower lip thoughtfully, taking out a stick from her pocket and shooting it at the wood she's set up. It lights into a roaring fire immediately. "If I have to explain who you are, then in for a penny, in for a pound."

Disconcerted by her words and what I’ve just seen, I feel like a should run as far away from her as possible, but strangely I feel safe in her presence, regardless of whatever weird sorcery she can perform. I feel the nape of my neck prickle as my eyebrows shoot up. This was unexpected and I look at Wulfric, who pants for a minute before settling himself, or herself down by the fire. "This isn’t—Wulfric, we’re leaving, I think I ate a bad mushroom, I'm not sure this is actually happening." My heart isn't quite sure if it wants to beat or skip along like a child playing a game.

"Draco Malfoy!" 

I pause. This tone from her seems familiar, perhaps she's a bitch ex-wife and I've been on the run all along?

"Draco," she drops her voice and sounds softer, "please stay for some food, you walked all the way here with it after all. I'll tell you some things, and if you want to go home afterwards, then you're perfectly within your rights to. I can't leave here without giving you the option of knowing everything about yourself, because I know it will weigh on my mind if I don't, but for Christ's sake, please just come here and allow me to tell you, so you can at least make a decision."

I smell bacon cooking and decide whatever weird sorcery she's used, it's ten times better than trying to light the old Aga in the cottage for something to eat when I get home. I'm intrigued, I can't help it, and Wulfric is laying her head on her knee, she certainly trusts her.

I move closer and sit beside her on the log, watching her cook the bacon.

"We only have one plate, but I have two forks." She smiles and places the bacon on a plate with a few slices of bread, before cracking the eggs into the pan and swirling them before flipping them with a spatula and lifting the pan to tip them onto the toast. "I love freshly cooked eggs on toast." She places the pan to one side and spears her egg, lathing it over her toast and cutting into it with the side of her fork. “Mmm, these eggs are gorgeous.” She moans and my mouth goes dry. 

“My hens laid them fresh this morning.” I murmur, before I cut into my egg, at a loss for a knife, and ending up with a dollop on my thigh as I try to pass it to my mouth. I sigh, wiping at it with my hand and she rolls her eyes.

"Look, like this." She mops up the runny egg and lifts it to my mouth. I have no choice but to open up or end up with my jeans in a worse state than before. I close my mouth around her fork, and she looks delighted when I groan at the taste. "It's amazing, right? Even better when you cook outdoors.” 

"I have to say, you're a better cook than me. Wulfric and I—" I'm blushing, I know I am, "we cook meat, eat it, there's literally no ceremony involved."

“She's a good dog. Where did you get her?" 

I shrug. "She just turned up one day."

**Hermione**

I can't help but reach out to swipe my thumb over his lower lip. He was pouting while he thought about my question, and it was something I'd never seen Malfoy do in all the years I knew him. He sneered, he smirked and strutted arrogantly, but pouting was never his thing. It suited him, that plump pink lower lip in contrast with pale, milky features. I notice how his cheeks flush at my touch. "I like you like this." I pull my thumb back and suckle it into my mouth. Something's influenced me since the first moment I saw him, not malice, just curiosity, I've been inquisitive as to how he'd react to me without knowledge of his prejudiced upbringing. "If I wasn't so respectable, I'd keep you like this and never tell you the truth." I let out a sardonic chuckle but turned to him, gripping his hands, "Once you know, things won’t be the same between us, so I suggest—" I move to my knees and reach to brush his hair from his eyes, my face inches away from his. "I suggest we have one night together, to sweeten the blow." I whisper against his lips, "I think you wanted to shag me at the very least when you first met me again." I move closer, lips parted and barely touching his, "One night and then you can walk away knowing or not knowing, it's your call."

A myriad of expressions cross his face and I note his eyes drop to my breasts, eying them hungrily. “I-I—” He falters, lifting one hand to trace my collarbone and drawing it away as if I’d given him an electric shock. “It’s an amazing offer, Hermione, but I feel like I’d be taking advantage of the situation. I’m already worried that there’s something in our past which makes this somewhat forbidden, like you might have hated me previously. Reading between the lines, I worry that I wasn’t a good person, because of what you said, because you said you like me like this. That alone, suggests I’m different.”

I chuckle, “I think I would be the one to take advantage, as I’m the one with the knowledge. Stay with me, I’ll tell you now, or wait, whichever you want.”

He looks at me desperately and licks his lips, reaching for me and tangling his fingers in my damp hair. “I think, whatever we were to each other, that I liked this hair.” He reaches his fingers out to touch my lips. “I think you’re the loveliest woman I’ve ever seen, but then I can’t remember anyone else.” He snorts sardonically.

I dart out my tongue to lap at his fingertips and his eyes darken, from lightest grey to molten gunmetal, and he blinks as I lift myself to my knees, placing myself between his spread thighs, my flattened palms on his thighs.

“I’ve been alone so long I never knew anyone could make me feel this way.” I admit, placing a gentle kiss behind his ear and I feel him shudder, his breathing becoming more rapid. “Let me feel you, just for one night under the moon.” I push my hands up his thighs, my fingers almost brushing the large and obvious erection in his jeans.

“Just for one night.” He mumers, grasping my hips and pulling me to straddle his lap as he slides off the log to sit on the ground. With one hand on my bum and the other enclosed around the nape of my neck, he plunders my mouth, hardly requesting entrance and gulping down my moan of desire. Things move so quickly I’m surprised this mild speaking man has the essence of the dragon still lying dormant under his skin. He is still Draco Malfoy, in-deed, if not thought— and the way he touches me is exactly how I’d imagined him to be all those years ago at school when I thought of being with him in moments of madness. He was always beautiful, an angel with the tongue of the devil, the bad boy who focussed his ire on me, arrogantly swaggering around school, with a smile in rare moments of true happiness that had me wet at the thought of him. I would never admit that to anyone, even when the girls in the dorm had asked who my crush was, his name coming up more often than any other boy in our year as they all giggled about how handsome he was. Now he was here, he was in my arms and I had the opportunity to know the man he was at his core, because when we are stripped of everything, there is only truth left to bare. Guilt niggles at me, but the rush of desire I feel for him is like nothing I’ve ever known, not in the uncoordinated groping by Viktor, the kiss with Ron, the wartime comfort shag with Harry when Ron left, none of them ever made me feel anything more than tingly and needy, like something didn’t work properly inside me and sex wasn’t ever going to be the intense excitement I was led by others to believe it would be. As soon as I saw him again, I knew Draco would be different.

Divesting me of my vest top, he immediately claims my breasts, suckling my nipples as I throw back my head in delight. I’m so horny I begin to ride his cock through his jeans, his fingers ghost over my belly, dipping into my shorts and pressing two fingers inside me, he swirls my clit with his thumb. Sparks shoot the length of my spine and a zinging current spreading from my core to my fingertips as I begin to crest. “Oh gods, Draco!” I yell at the sky as my vision blurs and I seize, milking his fingers as I spasm.

**Draco**

Fuck, she’s tight and dripping wet as I slide my fingers inside her, and I’m glad we did this, because the feel of her against me is almost profound, her touch unlike anything I’ve known in the past year. I feel something surge forth from the earth, like we’ve somehow stumbled upon some lay lines or the elements. I can’t say I don’t believe in that crap, as I’ve seen to many unexplainable things since I’ve been here, this woman being one of them, channelling fire through her hands. I’m distracted, Christ, she’s magnificent as she comes and I’m struggling not to shoot my load at the sight. I rip open my jeans as I feel her fluttering, her pussy throbbing and engorged, I want to feel her around my cock, I need to make her thrash and moan that way again, like its my only purpose on this earth.

She divests herself of her shorts and returns to straddle me, as naked as she was when I saw her first, barely half an hour ago. Her hands are on me, stroking my chest, down over my abs and eventually reaching my cock. The feeling of her touch is heavenly and I let out a moan as she thumbs the head of my erection, her hand wrapping around my length as she moves forward to spear herself on my hardened length. “Sweet fuck, you feel so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot scene to be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turns back to Narcissa and her plan to get Draco away. You may be surprised to learn how she managed it. The chapter also brings in an original character.  
I hope you enjoy it. Thanks you for the kudos and comments, you are all so lovely <3  
As always, this is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

**One year in the past - Narcissa**

There have been many times in my life where I’ve felt I wasn’t good enough, the trophy wife perhaps, a poor second to the man I loved. He caused our lives to descend into chaos when he brought the Dark Lord into our lives. He made me question myself and my abilities as a first-class witch of House Black. That has long passed. Now I’ve lost everything, and Lucius barely gives me reason to stay with him, let alone to give him the respect and adoration I once had for him. Everything was for Draco, as if you had to ask. I pay no mind to my own comfort, or the ugly trinkets in the Manor, I never cared for things as a child, and I still don’t.

Hogwarts was where I met my husband, but he neglects to remember how accomplished I was, top of the class in potions, charms and herbology. At fourteen my draft of living death was so potent I was called to Headmaster Dumbledore’s office and asked kindly not to brew the potion again, for fear of killing the whole school. I remember him taking my hand and telling me I was an exceptional witch who had the capacity to bring light to the world, that my pure heart could easily be swayed by dabbling in darker magics. Of course, I didn’t really understand why, back then, I thought I’d done well in the class and I remember feeling like I’d been berated for my accomplishments. I’d had my eye on Lucius, who was two years ahead of me for some time. I was pretty, and my mother and aunt Walburga had always told me I’d marry well. My aunt doted on me, she hated most people, including my sisters, so I accepted her kindness and did many things under her advice I came to regret in time. Of course, marriage to the Malfoy heir was the ultimate goal for a pureblood witch such as I, and Aunt Walburga helped make that happen. The old woman was a force to be reckoned with, she ruled her siblings with an iron fist after my grandparents died, her brother was unmarried and never had a moments peace from her for his lack of production of an heir, and I think she was the only person my father was terrified of in his whole life. So, I listened to her pureblood ideology, hung on her every word as she swore muggles were filthy mudblood’s. I knew to remain on her good side, so as not be maliciously removed from the family tapestry like my cousin Sirius had been, I must stay in her good graces and paid lip service to her beliefs, not wanting to end up an outcast.

I admit, even then, I wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about. I was good friends with a muggleborn witch I first met at the sweet trolley on my trip to Hogwarts in first year. Her name was Delta Jones, she was a Hufflepuff and she was my only real friend at Hogwarts. We were as thick as thieves and spent every minute we could together. I was an anxious child and I felt a peace I’ve only ever known at her side as we navigated the school using the maps provided, giggling together as we watched the older male students rally around Bellatrix, who was a dark haired and sought after beauty back then, trying everything they could to get her to go to Hogsmeade with them. She always said no in the most-haughty way, and we found it hilarious to watch the boys antics as they tried to woo her. I don’t think I ever laughed so much in my life as I did during that six months, Delta lit up a room, just by being there.

Andromeda took me aside one day, after spotting us hiding behind a tapestry near the Slytherin dorms, and told me I shouldn’t associate with the likes of her, she was two years above and afraid Bellatrix, who was in 5th year at the time, would cause trouble for us if she found out I was associating with a muggleborn. I recall stoically ignoring Delta from then on and watching her face dissolve into tears as I was ushered away to my dorm, my passive face covered the fact I was heartbroken, my friend of six months was no longer mine and it hurt badly. Regardless, I watched her cagily for some time after, she struggled in potions and I dearly wanted to help her, because I loved potions and I desperately wanted our friendship back. In the Slytherin dorms, I felt I was a commodity, somebody to be friends with because of my name, or the fact I was related to Bellatrix, who everyone was emamoured with but also a little scared of, she had a temper, even back then. All I know is, I never felt able to talk so freely with anyone else again, and my heart ached from the loss of Delta, my anxiety returned, and I struggled to keep it from others.

One day she didn’t return to the school and I heard her parents had pulled her out because she was so unhappy. I knew it was my fault, I’d allowed the others to influence me and the poor girl left the school, never to return, because I shirked my responsibilities as her best friend by allowing disapproval, prejudice and house rivalry to outweigh true friendship and closeness with a girl who had only ever offered me warmth and camaraderie. There was something between us back then that I didn’t understand, and my heart raced at the very thought of her. Of course, I know what that feeling is now, I felt it with Lucius after a time, love, it was almost like love.

Years later, I remember Draco telling me how arrogant he was to Harry Potter on his arrival and I spent many fearful moments wondering whether I deserved it, whether him, parading his pureblood status around like he was better than everyone was because of my own failings as a mother and because I didn’t have the courage of my convictions.

I’m reminded of a time even I lashed out at the Potter boy.

_"I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." _

I felt a keen clench of my stomach, because I’d been failed, I needed someone to protect me, and all Dumbledore had done was berate me kindly for being exceptional in an area of academics he didn’t agree with.

Lucius was insistent he would never make my mistake; he knew of it, of course he did, Slytherin was a hotbed of gossip; and he later instilled into our son that muggles were dirty mudbloods; but I knew they weren’t, I knew Delta was a perfect friend and I missed her so very much. It was like a punishment to hear those words repeated to me for the rest of my life.

Then came the time, the time when I had to think for my son’s future and find a way to send Draco away from the Dark Lord. I was prepared for this eventuality once Lucius was lost to me. My husband returned from Azkaban, but he was never the same. The strength and pride in the man I married was long gone and he was a wreck. He simpered at the feet of a half-blood pretender and I lost every ounce of respect for him once he invited that thing into our home and allowed our son to take the mark. The war had begun, and I was terrified for Draco, horrified by our situation. I was Lady Malfoy and could no longer walk the halls of my home for fear of coming across some abominable creature the Dark Lord had in his service. It wasn’t until Greyback tripped me on the stairs and almost raped me that I knew I had to get my son away for good. Surprisingly, my sister Bella saved me from his clutches, casting an Imperius and making him bang his head on the parquet flooring until it was dented, and he was covered in blood. I watched her screech a finite incantatum before lifting his head, staring into his eyes and slamming it down on the floor once more, blood running over his face. “You will never touch a pureblood woman from House Black again, you loathsome, repulsive creature! She is pure and you are—this!” She shrieked, raising her hands and shaking them above him. It was the only time I ever felt thankful for her help, or for the fact she was my older sister. I knew Greyback had no particular interest in life other than raping anyone he decided to focus on, and I knew he didn’t only place his attention on women and children, hence my fear for my son.

I was appalled when Draco took the mark and I made an instant decision to get help to make him leave the hell hole we were in. Strangely, Delta wasn’t difficult to find in muggle England and I engaged a muggle detective who found her within a day. My plan was to ensure Draco remained safe and when I turned up on her doorstep in Dorset, she was only happy to help. We had a tearful reunion.

“Is this the home of Delta Jones?” I asked, dressed in muggle slacks, a crisp white blouse and dainty boots.

“Narcissa Black, do you really think I wouldn’t recognise you after all these years?” She smiled, hugging me instantly. I began to cry. I’m not sure what possessed me, but just being there with her in my forties, after thirty years apart, caused the floodgates to open.

“Its Narcissa Malfoy now.” I sobbed.

It’s almost laughable now when I recollect how she pulled back and chuckled, “You didn’t marry that vain, preening peacock, with the bloody walking stick did you? He made me want to vomit!” She hugged me close, her chest vibrating with laughter and I felt like I was accepted again, regardless of how harshly I’d treated her in the past.

“It was—I didn’t have a choice.” I lamented.

She invited me inside her home, leading me by the hand over the threshold, and I couldn’t believe how lovely it was, small but tasteful and elegantly furnished. I sat on a plush dark pink sofa as she served tea, and I admit I just felt right at home. Our eyes met briefly as she placed the tea tray beside me on the occasional table.

“Do you know, I made tea, and its barely midday, but would you like a shot of brandy in it? I think we both might need it.” She met my eyes, searching them for her answer as she hovered beside an antique mahogany drinks cabinet.

I remembered then exactly how my deepest dreams were filled with Delta’s eyes, such a deep shade of green, emerald hues flittering through them. I gulped, my mouth suddenly dry and cleared my throat. “This—I didn’t come here because of—I don’t know what—” Brilliant behaviour for someone who prided themselves on their elocution.

She poured a generous amount of brandy into our tea, sat beside me and took my hands in hers, running her thumbs over my knuckles. “Narcissa. I think if we are truly honest, we both knew we had feelings for one another back then. It was one of the reasons I withdrew from the school. I just—I just couldn’t watch your inconsolable face from the Slytherin table any longer. Look—” She moved to face me, squeezing my hands tightly. “I loved you then and I think I always have, I’ve never forgotten you, never stopped dreaming about you.” Her eyes darted to mine, her long black hair falling over her shoulder, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “If you were to leave now, at least I’d know I’ve told you, after thirty years I’ve told you, finally made my peace with it, you know?”

I shook my head, I knew exactly what she meant but there was no way I could tell her how I’d felt about her, I was married and to Lucius Malfoy and he’d killed people for lesser crimes against him. "I—Delta—" I pleaded, clearing my throat. I wasn't sure whether I was begging her to stop or continue.

"Oh, Narcissa, please believe me," she edged further towards me on the couch with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, babe, we barely know each other and I would never come on to you or make you feel uncomfortable, even if you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I just want to acknowledge how things were back then, its cathartic." She dropped her head and reached her little finger out to touch the emerald on my engagement ring. "I just, err, well, I just wanted to put it out there. I know it probably sounds mad to you. You're happily married and—"

Her voice fades out as I think hard about my life up until now. Happily married? I think not. She called me babe and I don't know how to take it. I know it's a muggle saying, and I know quite a lot about muggles, made it my business to know. It can be a throwaway endearment or a loving pet name, it's just I didn't know which. "Not happily, in fact. I fancied myself in love with Lucius, but over the years I've come to the realisation I was groomed to be a high society wife and I live a life of boredom." I let out a deep breath following my confession, it’s something I’ve never told anyone, even my Draco. "I never used magic once we got married, apart from when needed. I entertained other wives, planned the best soirees but they were tedious. I suppose you don't really understand."

"Why do you say that?" 

"Well, because you're living here, far away from the wizarding world." I’d assumed, reaching out to take the teacup and saucer, and taking a large sip.

She threw her head back and let out the most infectious laugh. "Narcissa, I left to take up a place at Beauxbatons. Things were better there. Hogwarts wasn't for me. I live here by choice, but I’ve never discarded my magic. I work for the Ministry, actually, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department." Her eyes dance and I can't help but watch her every move as she leans over to top up our tea with more brandy.

I frowned. All this time she was close by and Lucius was taking advantage of his right to mistresses, making me feel like I was repulsive. Now I admit it to myself, my first love was living within reach! I'd never strayed before, but her being so tantalisingly close made me wonder why I never took a lover like he did. I bite the insides of my lips. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have assumed." I rose to leave, but found her hand on my elbow, easing me back down to sit. I don't want to leave but I was embarrassed and out of my depth. I struggled desperately to find another way of asking what her term of endearment meant and eventually found myself saying timidly, "You called me babe, and I must say I liked it," I chuckled.

"Babe is pretty common in the muggle world, but personally, I don't use it for just anyone. You just—um, it’s just a name for you that fitted in the dreams I had of you as I got older. I, oh, I don't know, it seems I'm the one who must be honest here because I feel you might not be ready. I've loved you all my life, Narcissa Black, and having you here is like a dream come true. I've met other women, I've had several relationships with other women, but none ever compared to you. So, I'm here, with my two cats, living alone. I hoped one day I'd be able to get over you, it still hasn't happened. So, I think it's your move _babe_." She enunciated the final word.

I felt like I could just sit there and explode into a million pieces. I always knew I loved her, I sobbed for weeks after she left, but I'd give anything just to stay there with her and the very reason I came might give me the chance. It would mean relinquishing Malfoy Manor, but I'm not sure I care anymore. Lucius was the only one who cared about Draco doing his duty as heir, but he's alive, the bloodline continues and isn't that really what an heir is? I’ve carried out my obligation and I just want to disappear, but I can’t until Draco does too.

I lift a hand and place it on her velvety cheek. “I felt the same, I knew there was something between us that wasn’t just purely friendship, but I was young, easily influenced and a fool for allowing them to take you away from me.” The courage to say it comes from somewhere. “I need your help, but I wonder if it was also an excuse to see you once more. Things are—” I blink back tears, dropping my hand because I don’t believe I deserve to touch her.

She interjects when I pause, using the heel of her hand to rub her forehead. “I think I know how rough things have been for you. Its common knowledge your home is harbouring he who must not be named. I’ve been so afraid I’d see your name in the obituaries in the Prophet, Narcissa.” She moves her hand to rub the nape of her slender neck restlessly. “There’s extra protection for muggleborns at work, we’re not allowed to go anywhere without an Auror guard. It’s Draco, isn’t it? I know you would never risk your life by coming here for anything other than your son.”

How is it, after all these years she can read me so well? I place the palm of my hand over my lips to hold in a sob, closing my eyes tightly. I nod frantically and she takes me into her arms, allowing me to cry away all the pain I’ve bottled up inside for so many years. I hear her murmer soothing words as the floodgates open, hating myself for the blubbering mess I’ve become.

“I can help, we’ll find a way, babe, you’re here now and I wont let anything happen to you.” Delta’s voice is so calming, my tears eventually come to an end. She hands me a handkerchief.

I can barely see through residual tears as I find the strength to speak again. “He is the only good thing in my life. I must get him away from this evil—” I hiccup, trying to retain composure but doing poorly. “I can’t allow him to be dragged down into the pit of hell with Lucius, he’s a good boy and I know he’s afraid, he just would never admit it. A mother knows, s-she just knows.”

Delta nods, smoothing my brow. “We’ll find a way, in fact, I already have an idea from a case I worked on recently. It involved a man who’s wife obliviated him, but used a charmed gemstone which held his memories. The bloke was an evil shite to her, and she hid the stone from him for the rest of his life, he was kind and attentive at his core and they had a long and happy marriage afterwards. I drew his trapped memories from the gemstone carefully and I saw his upbringing had been terrible, his father was a tyrant who drummed a hatred of women into him. The gem was brought to us by a man who said his daughter was having nightmare’s after finding the gem in the attic in a trunk of his parent’s things. He was gobsmacked when he found out about his father’s past behaviour. We came to the conclusion that the item needed to be destroyed. It was and the little girl was fine after.”

I look up sharply, obliviation is something I would never consider doing to my son. “I couldn’t take his memories from him!” I stand and walk to the drink’s cabinet, lifting the brandy bottle, twisting the lid off and swigging from it a way that is so uncouth I barely know myself.

“No, Narcissa, you misunderstand me.” Delta takes the bottle from me and pours herself a healthy dram in her teacup too. “I think we can contain his memories for a time, allow your son to ride out the war oblivious to anything, somewhere safe, and then ensure something triggers him to return to himself.”

“But you don’t understand, he’s—” I gulp back tears again, “He’s taken the—Oh, sweet Circe—” I try to say it but I can’t. Delta’s understood so far, but surely this is asking too much?

Delta just comes right out with it. “Babe, has he taken the Dark Mark?”

I heave a deep breath, “Y-Yes, he’s taken the mark, and that monstrosity treats him like a Death Eater, he’s just a boy and I’m afraid he’s going to go off and do something terribly stupid. My sister Bellatrix has him under her tutelage and I hate every minute of it! She’s a crazed lunatic and I no longer know her. I have to get her away from him, she does the Dark Lords bidding.”

“I don’t know much about Morsmordre, what I understand is that he may experience some pain if he doesn’t reply to the call, but if he’s strong he’ll get through it and I think, if his memories are gone, he who must not be named will hold no power over him.”

“Then it’s a risk?” I know it is, the worst thing to happen would be for my son to be called, and apparate with no memory of who or where he is.

“A risk that’s necessary. I may be able to tie him to an object, to stop him from leaving the place we send him to. If we do that, we can only hope the coming war is short and he doesn’t suffer.”

I’m torn, I cant imagine my son in pain but I know he has the strength to endure. I just wonder if I have the fortitude to endure doing that to him. “I want someone to look over him, I want him to be somewhere he may make a life for himself if the war is longer than we expect.”

“I know of a place I visited as a child, its beautiful and a perfect place to hide.”

I wrap my arms around myself, pacing the room, trying to make a decision.

Delta grasps my upper arms earnestly. “I’ll go with him, I don’t know if you ever knew, but I’m an Animagus, I transform into an Irish Wolfhound. I can hang around until he accepts me and watch over him.”

I gasp. “You’d do that?”

She smiles, laughing gently, “I’d do anything for you—and your son, he’s half you, so he must be good.”

I plant a kiss on her cheek and throw my arms around her. “Thank you, thank you so much.” I lean back and see her pupils dilate, her face flushed. Her eyes are on my lips and my heart begins to race. “I, I-I—”

She cups my chin with her hand. “It’s alright, we have time to get to know each other again. Right now, we have a plan to hatch.”

……

**Present day - Draco **

Perhaps I don’t need to know about her or my past, perhaps just being here like this with her is enough, with her riding me with wild abandon? Oh, at this moment I can’t find in within myself to care. It’s like I’d never felt the touch of another, like she’s my first, although I know that not to be true, only from dreams that reminded me of other faceless women who meant nothing to me.

“I’m close!” She yells, her head hung back, wondrous tendrils of thick, curly hair trailing down her back like a waterfall as she quickens her pace, her hips rolling and undulating, her breath frantic, her breasts rising and falling as she gasps her pleasure. I wonder why I’d never had her like this before and I know I haven’t, I know she—s-she, oh fuck, why am I thinking? I squeeze my eyes closed and feel the thrum of ecstasy run the length of my spine, my balls tensing. I’m close and I think of anything, everything, just to hold off for just a moment, just for a second to feel her clench around me as she comes on my cock, it seems like the only thing I’ve ever wanted. My eyes fly open and I stare at the moon, it seems to draw me into its light, like magic resides within it and it gives me momentary strength to stave off my orgasm.

I can’t help but watch her as her mouth opens in euphoria, her eyes dark and wild and she clenches and reaches her pinnacle, her hands grasping for my chest but losing their grip as she flails. “Draco!” She keens, and then I’m lost—in that instant I don’t care who I am, I just want to take her again and again. Once isn’t enough, it will never be enough, I want to watch her break apart forever.

“Hermione!” I roar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More back story regarding Narcissa's sacrifices in this chapter but some decisions are made by Draco. Let me know your thoughts on how the story is progressing if you have time. I think this story is beginning to come to a head so we're looking at perhaps another 3 chapters until the end.  
This story is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.  
*There is non central character death in this chapter*

**Hermione - Present Time**

Lying in his arms by the fire, I know that I’ll have to tell him more soon, he’ll want me to tell, either that or I’ll feel the urge to say something. I feel bad because it must be his choice, and it seems he chose to sleep with me because he needed someone to be close to, much the same as my own reason. I know he’s been alone for year at least, maybe more, and he doesn’t know me; the girl he’d treated with venom just because he’d thought my blood was unworthy.

I decide to broach the subject, even though the feel of him against me makes me want to ignore it all and stay close to him forever. He’s perfect, just like I thought he would be. His soft, alabaster skin, sinew and muscle moved liquidly under my hands, but that moment is gone now and only worry lies in its place. My fingertips drift to the smattering of blonde hair on his chest and I speak. “So, what’s your decision? Do you want to know?”

“Huh.” He snorts in a very Malfoy way, “Of course I want to know, I’m just not sure I want to right now while we’re like this.”

“This is nice isn’t it? I never thought—” I pause, I must respect the fact he doesn’t want to know at this moment.

Once more I’ve nearly let it slip how things were between us before. He takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine, kissing my knuckles tenderly. I’m gobsmacked by how sweet he really is under the great Malfoy façade. “It seems unlikely you’ll be able to keep things to yourself, but let me have this with you just for a while, I don’t want to turn around and find that I was the most despicable human being on the face of the earth and you have every reason to hate me. You’ll stay, won’t you? You don’t have any grand plans which will take you away from me?”

He sounds almost mournful in his underlying need for company or closeness, whatever it is he craves, and I take pity on him. “I’ll stay for a while, if you feed me once you’ll never get rid of me.” I chuckle.

Turning onto his side to face me, he reaches out to run a thumb over my lower lip. “Was it that bad? What I did?”

This man before me knows he’s done something but has no memory of it at all. “Not irredeemably so, you made some bad decisions.”

He frowns, like he’s searching himself for the answers. “Would you have cared for me like this,” he gesticulates to our nakedness, “If I was still him?”

I know my answer is clear in my face, I can’t help the look of indecision passing over my features for a second, it’s done before I have the chance to control it.

“Ah.” He says softly, turning onto his back and staring at the stars above. He points up, “See that constellation? It’s called Draco, I could pick that out of any other set of stars, and I know someone showed me once, perhaps my mother. I have nightmares about her, but I can’t see her face, I only feel love, you know. A mother’s love, the feeling you have when someone truly loves you unconditionally.” He murmurs.

“I can tell you without revealing more that you mother did love you very much and is probably the reason you’re here and safe at all.”

He purses his lips. “Is she alive?”

I think deeply on that. Narcissa Malfoy hasn’t been seen since Draco disappeared. The Order were under the impression that both she and Draco had been killed by Voldemort and although Draco is alive and here, it doesn’t mean she is too.”

Wulfric whines, nuzzling Draco’s face and he pushes her gently away as she tries to lick his face. She looks a bit pissed off and moves to hunker down at our feet.

“If I decided never to learn the truth, would you scorn me for it?” He asks.

I don’t know, it would be like leaving my parents alone to face life as they know it now. It’s been a difficult decision but the mediwitches specialising in brain trauma told me months ago that it would be more invasive to attempt to return their memories than they once thought, and that they couldn’t guarantee they would be returned to their previous incarnations. I had to make the heart-breaking decision to leave them be and I’m alone in the world, as is he. It’s not difficult for me to agree, perhaps he might make an excellent travelling companion for my world travels and nobody would be any the wiser? “No, I don’t believe I would, but Draco, if you ask me to stay, you know this knowledge will always be hanging over our heads, I’m not sure I could be with you and lie to you, it doesn’t seem right.”

“It’s not lying per se, it’s locking your secret in a little box and waiting for me to ask for the key to open it.”

That seems sensible enough. The vulnerable look on his face makes me want to care for him, so I lean to kiss him once more, already aching for him, because whatever this is between us physically, it’s lit a torch inside me for him that I’m not certain can ever be extinguished.

**One Year in the Past - Narcissa POV**

“Delta, I can’t do this!” I weep, not feeling strong enough to stand, let alone hoodwink the Dark Lord and my husband in a house filled with Death Eaters.

“I’ll go over it once more, babe. You go to the Manor, use your wiles to corner Goyle Senior, place him under the imperious and give him the Polyjuice so he turns into you. Take Draco, obliviate him, give him the charmed gemstone and send him to safety. Send Goyle Senior before he who shall not be named to admit what he—or you —have done to Draco. He will certainly be killed for his treachery and as one of the worst Death Eaters I’ve ever heard of I feel he deserves it for the muggles he’s killed, maimed and tortured.”

“Delta, I can’t let you be involved in this, you’re a ministry official, you’ll lose everything if this comes out.”

“Babe just listen to me. All humans balance the fine line between black and white, they spend an indeterminable amount of time in the grey. I consider myself good as I fight for the side of right, but it’s just I do that in a way many others wouldn’t understand, nor in a manner the Ministry would endorse. That said, I’m a woman who knows her own mind and I will do this because if I don’t, I leave you and your son to uncertainty and probable death.” She soothes.

“It’s not too late, we could contact the Order for help.” I flail, knowing it’s too late for that now.

“Sweetheart, you’ve already said Draco wouldn’t agree to it, he’s been brainwashed Narcissa, he wants to please that abomination and has taken the mark, been tasked with something he’ll never come back from. He’s in danger and he’s just a boy, he needs you to make that decision for him or his life will be in tatters.”

“I know it will, I know, but what if he won’t go?”

“Then you make him go, babe.”

A surge of something well’s up inside me. I am Narcissa Black- Malfoy and I will no longer stand by and see my family’s name besmirched without taking action. It may not save me from Azkaban, but it may still save my son.

Delta kisses me sweetly on the cheek before placing the charmed gemstone into my hand. It’s small and looks like it might be jade, but when I turn it over it, its other side is almost wholly covered with red jasper and warm to the touch.

“The jade traps the memories and the jasper release’s them when the right person touches it. That would be you, so do your best to stay safe, because, I must be honest, if you don’t survive this, your son could be lost in this dreamworld forever and I—” Her face crumples.

“Don’t worry about me, dearest one. I have dealt with far worse than this.” I steel myself, taking a deep breath, returning to the composed witch I was always taught to be. “My boy will return to me someday and that is all I can ask for.” I kiss her on the forehead before taking my leave to seek out my target, Goyle Senior.

**Draco – Present time**

Right now, I’m drifting blissfully between wakefulness and slumber. That was—amazing, mind blowing, unforgettable—having her like that, coming together like the cold moon meeting the blazing sun was nothing short of spectacular. It’s morning and Wulfric is clearly hungry. Look, I know now the dog is a bitch, but I really don’t want to change her name, she comes to me and has never looked unhappy at being called that, so I decide it will stay. I watch her wander from the camp and annoy some ducks by the riverside.

I feel a little cold as the morning dew has settled around us and the fire died down to embers during the night. We have a blanket over us, and I pull it up to cover Hermione’s shoulders. Her lashes flutter at my brief touch and she shivers in her sleep, muttering and then crying out. She’s dreaming and I smooth her hair back from her face.

“Not him! He isn’t this! Harry told me but I didn’t believe it!”

Oh lord, does she mean me? Is she dreaming about me? I sit up carefully, running my hand through my hair. What could I have done to warrant such anguish? At that moment I ask myself whether my decision not to know is just being cowardly. Do I really want to remain in this faux reality forever, or is it time to know the truth?

She wakes at my movement, squinting as the sun peeks over the horizon. She sees me and flinches, that’s when I know I was right, she was dreaming of me and whatever awful things I did. Realisation of where she is, what she did and whom she did it with, dawns on her face.

“Are you alright? You, um, you seemed to be dreaming. I-I think it might have been about me?”

She nods, clutching the covers closer to her for a moment. “Yes, it was a bad dream.” Is all she replies.

“Do you want me to leave, I don’t know if I should be here if you don’t want me?” I ask, my stomach flaring with the thought of not seeing her again. I know it’s not just the human interaction, I know I want to be with her. There’s something about her which makes me feel like I’ve found home and I don’t want to leave her, not really.

“No, not at all, Draco, what makes you say that?” She clutches my arm and pulls me gently to meet her gaze.

“The dream, surely if I wasn’t that bad, you wouldn’t be having nightmares about me?” I speak quietly, glancing away from the depths of her eyes, they’re warm and filled with compassion and I feel undeserving of it.

“Draco, it’s not only what happened with you. There’s more to it, I won’t be able to explain any of it unless you ask me to, that was our agreement last night.”

I rise and begin to poke at the fire, wondering if I can get it going or if the embers have truly died down. “In the cold light of day, I think I need to know. I’m already beginning to hate myself from the small things you’ve let slip since we met.”

“It’ll be one sided, Draco, I can only tell you what I know from my perspective, and that may be rather biased.” She admits, using her strange power to light the fire once more and gathering up a metal kettle to start the water for tea.

“Then tell me, Hermione, I want to know. Last night was like I was dreaming, we chose that, but now I fear reality is about to come crashing down on me and I need to know what you truly think of me.” I feel anger welling up inside. I want this to be easy between us, but something tells me it is likely to be anything but.

**One Year in the Past - Narcissa**

Goyle Senior is the most evil, pompous ass I’ve ever come across and the ease with which I curse him and make him drink the potion is almost laughable. He believes me so easy when I say I’ve always had an appreciation of his manliness, and that my husband was nothing compared to him. He allows me to lead him to the Ladies Tea Room, somewhere nobody usually bothers me, and attempts to have his wicked way with me. Of course, his eyes bulge as I place my wand at his throat and he tries to grapple with me momentarily, but it’s too late, the words of the unforgivable have left my lips and he is at my mercy. I grasp the vial of Polyjuice potion, and he drinks it down exactly as I ask.

He falls forward and I almost stumble under his weight as I hear a noise outside the room. Lucius is calling me urgently, so I immediately tell Goyle to hide inside a hidden door which leads from the room to my chambers. The change in Goyle is most disconcerting when looking back at me I see myself, exactly like looking into a mirror. “You will stay silent until I return.” I command and he nods with an odd and macabre smile. I’m sure I don’t normally smile in that way and brush it off, flushed as I stalk to the door. “Lucius, I am here, what is all this godforsaken racket about?”

“It is the Dark Lord, my dear, he wishes us to present ourselves in the dining room in an hour, along with Draco, he would like to inform Draco of his task before the school term begins tomorrow.”

“Ah, I was just taking tea, but we will be along presently, leave Draco to me if you would, my love.” Calling him my love almost makes me want to vomit.

He eyes me and I hope I don’t look unkempt from my tussle with the polyjuiced wizard in the tea-room. My stomach bubbles with the ghastly anticipation of my plan being discovered but he only leans forward and kisses my cheek.

“I could not have asked for a better wife. I’m—” He looks like he’s about to choke on the words he is about to speak but then regains his cool poise. “We will be back in the Dark Lord’s good graces if Draco succeeds, and he must achieve his goal, ensure he recognises this.”

“I understand and so will our son.” I nod, but I don’t understand, not at all, how could a father send his son on a mission which would ruin him for the rest of his life? If the Dark Lord succeeds in his plan to overthrow the status quo, then we will all be kept in the direst of circumstances. Lucius doesn’t understand that we will never be rid of him, he will rule us all out lives and our son will be bid to undertake more and more duties which will destroy him as we know him. The sins of the fathers will visit all these pureblood boys, dragging them to hell. If the other side win, then we will be forever thought of as traitors and likely live out our days in disgrace. I, for one, cannot allow that to happen to my family. I know Lucius is past the point of no return, but it doesn’t mean Draco has to be. Selfish as it may seem, I too want to live a better life with someone who truly cares for me and would not leave me to a fate such as my husband would. I do not wish him dead, but he has no righteousness left in him and no longer deserves my loyalty.

I listen as his walking stick clacks along the wooden floor and once it’s out of earshot, I open the secret door and begin to tell Goyle what he will say in my stead. Once my plan is in place, I tell him to return to the cubby and close the door behind him.

The house is mostly quiet, the only noise my heels clacking down the hallways as I rush to see whether the Death Eaters are in session with the Dark Lord. I hear voices and I rush to the large fireplace in the entrance hall. With a sigh of relief, I scurry to Draco’s room, bursting through the doors to find him lounging on his bed, reading with his shirt untucked, and wearing his dress trousers but no shoes or socks. He throws the book to the side as soon as I enter.

“My son, you have been called to see the Dark Lord, we must go now.” I puff, breathless from hurrying the length of the manor and upstairs to my sons’ room.

“Mother, are you quite alright? You look pale.” He stands and begins to tuck in his black shirt and picks up his tie throwing it around his neck as he does the buttons up at his collar.

“I’m just a little flustered, my dragon, we don’t have much time before we are called.” I pick up his jacket and hold it out for him to pull it on. I stand before him and place my hands on his shoulders. “You are my handsome son and you have a journey ahead of you on which I cannot accompany you. You must follow you heart and do what is right for you. I cannot say anymore, I’ve already said too much.”

“Mother.” He takes me into his arms. It’s been so long that I haven’t realised how tall he’s grown; he towers over me. “I’ll do my best to uphold the Malfoy name.”

He misunderstands me, but in the future, he will learn what I have done for him and my only hope is that he doesn’t hate me for it. We head to the floo in the hall and I undertake my plan, almost falling to pieces as I send my sobbing and obliviated son from me, his hand held out desperately to me as he leaves.

You can do this Narcissa, you are strong and powerful, and nobody will dare stand in your way! I build myself back up from the distress of watching my only son leave for safety and wobble slightly as I head to the tearoom to collect my doppelganger. I must be fast. I feel the acrid sting of tears at the base of my throat, but push them away, along with my brains prompt, reminding me I’m about to potentially have a man killed in my stead for crimes against the Dark Lord. I know this will be the point of no return for me, but I do it for Draco and to snatch a few memories of happiness from the world before it crushes me.

Goyle Senior does as he is told, he walks right into the jowls of hell, its ruler seated at the head of the table and he informs them that Draco is dead, gone and he will not be returning to do his bidding, now or ever.

An unearthly shriek hits my ears from my sister’s mouth and the Dark Lord roars for her to be silent.

“Lucius, bring you wife before me for her punishment! You will watch her death, feel her life force drain from her body and take her place at my feet as my servant!” I hear him shout, loitering momentarily to find out what my fate might have been.

I expect Lucius to plead for me but there is only silence. I know then, beyond a doubt that leaving has been the right thing to do.

“Avada Kadavra!”

The green light of the spell flashes as I apparate away, snapping my wand as soon as I reach Delta’s lounge. I fall to the floor with the only wand I’ve ever known in slinters in my hand.

“Oh, Sweet Circe, what have I done!” I cry out in anguish.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this fic isn't abandoned but I can only update when I have time in between Uni stuff.  
Unbetaed as always, so please be kind <3

**Draco**

"So, in third year I punched you in the face because you had your father put Buckbeak to death, using his connections with the Ministry." 

I'm quiet, because everything she's told me so far tells a story of a boy at a school, I can't imagine myself being in. It seems never ending, the taunts, the bullying, the times Draco Malfoy whined to his father when things didn't go his way. The way he taunted her friends Harry and Ron. He just seems so unlike me I can't comprehend why he'd do such things to her and her friends without good reason. I place my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. "Is there more?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer. 

I open one eye watching as she looks to her hands. That tells me everything I need to know. "I'm not sure I want to know any more about how much of a shit I was." I take her hands in mine, hoping she's finished, and I was only a bit of a sod to them. "Tell me the worst part, I know there's more to it."

She examines her fingernails with such intensity, I realise there's so much worse to come. Moving to sit closer, she begins to talk again. 

"You see, I told you have to explain it all or you won't understand, and you must understand, Draco. I-I can't leave you here without you knowing everything, it just leaves you with unanswered questions and in that case, I might as well have not been here at all."

I bite my lips together; my brain is buggered about the whole thing. "But you said you wouldn't leave without explaining. I rise, running my hand through my hair, I don't want her to go, she's taken me away from my lonely life, the one I didn't realise I was living, not till now. Wulfric returns and settles down, nuzzling her snout into my hand with a whine at my distress. Hermione passes me a cup of tea and I nurse it, watching the steam rise towards my face and waiting for her to continue.

"I'm biased. All I can think of is you last night, it's like I'm telling the story of someone I once knew to my new lover who has no understanding of our past. I can't be impartial, and I know I should be, but I always fancied you, however much we hated each other back then, you were always beautiful." She reaches over to stroke Wulfric's ear, gently, before looking up at me with a tentative glance.

In the daylight, her eyes reflect honest amber and hazel and I'm drawn to her once more. "I want to kiss you; I always want to kiss you." I murmur, sighing and rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand. 

"See! That's the problem, you distract me, I can't tell you what happens next unless you stop looking at me like I'm every birthday present you ever had wrapped up in one, Draco." She nibbles her lips and I'm enamoured with her all over again.

"If I had my way, I'd ask you to marry me and never let you leave," I realise that sounds sinister and correct myself. "err, but not like a kidnapper, I don't mean it like that." I blurt, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of my statement.

Her brow furrows and she turns away, blushing as she picks at a cluster of daisies by her feet. I look over her head, surprised to see two young women waking early hills in the distance, they raise a hand and call hello and we both imitate them politely. I don't often see anyone in this part of the world, but I suppose where Hermione chose to camp is less hidden than my cottage. I know she's followed my eyes because she speaks.

"It would be easier for you to leave with them, you know. They're muggles and they'll never know what happened in your past, you'd have no trouble moving on to live another life, err, if you chose that." She seems angered at the thought, however much she tries to hide it, she rubs the nape of her neck rapidly and turns her back on me.

"Maybe," I reply, "but I'm not at all interested in them and you haven't really told me what I was before, have you?" I clasp her shoulder, turning her to me, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't leave this spot until you tell me everything." 

"They're pretty." She remarks but I see her swallow back her comment like it tasted bad.

I know she's insinuating they're prettier or more alluring than her. I peer at them again as they walk away and neither are more than passably pretty in my opinion, they have nothing on Hermione. "Do you need me to tell you you're more beautiful than them?" I groan and turn away. Finding strength, I turn back to her and speak again. "If this was about beauty, then we'd be a fine match, not to be arrogant but us two are gorgeous and people who should be together forever. It isn't though, is it? It's about the truth between us and the need to air it before I can move on, I know it."

"I agree, but I already see you think a lot of yourself, I'm surprised by that, you didn't seem that way last night." She covers her mouth with her hand. "Perhaps then, I should begin with your father?" She meets my eye like she has a score to settle and I freeze, waiting for it, fuck! How bad can it be?

"Please do," I find myself stating through gritted teeth, "because I find myself beginning to become irritated by everything." I turn my face away grasping a clump of grass wrathfully and pulling it from its roots, biting my lips together and thinking about running.

"I believe he was once a reasonable man, although personally I'm hard pressed to find his good points." She spoke eventually. "The first altercation we had was in a bookshop in Diagon Alley, his tone and demeanour was rude but he didn't direct it against me per se, he just insinuated something I couldn't grasp about my muggle parents. He seemed more interested in Harry. You were a bit of a hooligan, ripping up books that day and that was the first impression I had of you, a spoiled brat, like I explained before." She shrugged. "I think the worst part was when he almost killed Harry and Ginny Weasley after planting the diary of Tom Riddle with Ginny’s books that day, I first met you both in the bookshop. The diary was cursed and caused Harry to fight a huge snake. That part worked out okay in the end, but when it was over, Harry gave a sock to your house elf and Lucius raised his wand to strike the killing curse on a twelve-year-old." She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "That was when I realised, he was truly dangerous." 

"A killing curse, like some old witch might do?" My head aches at the thought of magic and I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm not sure I want to know.

"It is magic, Draco, I'm a witch and you are....you were a wizard, although I see little evidence of that now apart from perhaps the perception you had when you met me and you stopped me from poisoning myself."

"But how does it work?" An unbearable shard of pain shoots through my mind and I blink rapidly, holding my head with both hands.

"If we are the ones to hand Potter to the Dark Lord, everything will be as it was, you understand?"

A voice I knew I recognised sparked something in my mind, like a bolt of lightning during a storm. Wulfric whimpered and nuzzled into his waist. 

"We just have it, we're born with a magical core, we build on that and eventually become witches and wizards. Our world exists alongside this one but the muggles...um, I mean the people here have no idea that we exist." She looks concerned. "Are you quite alright? You look very pale?" 

Am I alright? I can't tell. I rub the bridge of nose between my thumb and forefinger. "I'm fine. So, this man," I ask, "my father, he had no qualms about killing with his magic?"

She covers her mouth with her hand and sighs deeply. "I don't know exactly what his movements were within the two wizarding wars but if he followed the ideology of Voldemort, then he would likely have killed, and he..."

She pauses and I groan in pain as another sharp pain sears my mind. "What...w-what a vivid imagination you have. Here w-we are people. You talk of magic and wizards and worlds other than our own but I...I... all I know is how much you mean to me. Come back with me, please, come back to the cottage and let’s forget it all. Let’s just sleep, and tomorrow we'll wake and forget all this madness." I stand and stagger. I need to get home because my mind can't take anymore. 

The day closes in and a black cloud rises above us, heavy rain and high winds batter the countryside. At once my hair is plastered to my face and I watch as Hermione chases her flying belongings around the meadow, followed by a yipping Wulfric dancing behind her.

She rushes back and grabs me by the upper arms.

"Please get a grip of yourself, Draco! This is you; don't you see? This is you causing this storm!" She cries, "Calm down!"

My heart is racing, and I can't think how I could be the cause of this tempest, so I begin to run, and as I run, I hear her feet thwacking through the mud after me. Wulfric runs ahead, barking as she winds her way through the copses and via the streams through the woodland towards the cottage. The same feeling builds in me like the times I spent tethered to the aga in the cottage all those times, I feel the lightning strike at my soul as I run until I can barely catch my breath. Whatever Hermione said has opened a fissure inside me and that terrifies me as I slam in through the doors into my cottage and race to hide under the blankets on my bed. "Make it stop, make it stop!" I yell, covering my head with my pillow. My blood roars through my ears and I feel Wulfric jump on the bed and lay her body over mine. My dog has always been there for me at such times. I feel her chest rising and falling against mine and distant yips muffled by the pillow. 

Eventually, the storm dies and I hear footsteps creak over the wooden floorboards. The bed dips and I sense Hermione move to lie beside me. As my breath slows, I feel Wulfric move, whining as she jumps to the floor, allowing Hermione to ease her body closer and curl around my back. I lift the pillow and shift, turning and opening the blanket to allow her to crawl in beside me so we're face to face. She's lit the fire, the room feels warmer, and now there's no barrier, I realise she's stripped off her sodden clothes. 

"I'm sorry, Draco." She murmurs, "I'm so sorry."

I reach out and cup her chin, rubbing my thumb over her lower lip.

**Hermione**

This is probably the most terrifying burst of uncontrolled magic I've ever witnessed. I slip and slide through the mud as I follow Draco and the dog through woodland, tripping over stumps and roots, scrambling after him, calling his name in the worst storm I've experienced. 

Wulfric barks to me as rain pelts my face, returning to pull me by my tank top towards to the cottage. I lose my footing on the wet steps and skin my shin. "Fuck!" I yell into the hoolie swirling around the house.

By the time I've recovered and limped inside, shoving the door shut with some effort, the dog looks up at me as she shields her master. There's something about her eyes that causes me concern, not like she'd harm me, or even Draco, but her eyes are almost human in their intensity. I shiver and start the fire in the grate, stripping off my clothes and hanging them on the fire guard. 

Wulfric jumps to the floor and I turn sharply in horror as she reanimates from an Animagus form to her human figure. I cast a muffliato immediately, backing away slightly while keeping my eye on Draco shuddering in his bed with his head covered. I'm desperate to go to him, but the woman standing naked before me almost dares me to move with a frosty look.

"Who are you?" I step forward, my wand held towards her face. "I suggest you tell me right now before I stun you."

"I'm his protector, the one sent by his mother." The woman coughs like it’s been a while since she's spoken. "I'm here for him." She flicks her eyes back to Draco.

"Oh, please, Narcissa’s been dead since the beginning of the war." I say sardonically. "Why don't you tell me who you really are." I feel protective of Draco now I understand his situation and having an Animagus here who knows more than I do doesn’t bode well. "And that still hasn't answered my question."

"I'm Delta and I think you'll find she's still alive and kicking Hermione, in fact, there's an apparition point at the fairy ring you discovered when you arrived. It's the one she used to send him here and the one she'll use to return when she's safe." She edges forward with a stern look. "Do you really think he'd be sent here and somehow remained safe without anyone looking out for him?" She asks, shooting me a look of distain so far from her sweet canine form, I'm aghast.

"How was I supposed to know anything? I stumbled across him in the middle of bloody nowhere! I thought they were both dead, long gone." I snap. "So, if she cares so much that she sent him here, why hasn't she come back for him yet?"

"It's complicated. Look, I know you care about Draco, always have from what I gathered from your conversations." She replies. "But he's my responsibility."

I huff and pick up the poker, shuffling the wood in the fire. "I think you gathered a lot about us through being witness to things neither of us wanted anyone else to see, personal stuff. I didn't see you making it known you were a witch while we were out there shagging each other's brains out!" I snort, pointing the poker at her.

"I'm terribly sorry that the golden girls’ sensibilities have been upset. If it's of any consequence, I'm Narcissa’s lover and therefore have no interest in her son, or his parts!" She huffed. 

"Excuse me if that doesn't comfort me when you've seen my goodies too." I stare pointedly at her.

Delta blanches when she realises what I'm getting at. She shakes her head as she speaks. "Honestly, I'm just here for him, I don't want anyone else apart from Narcissa and you're a little scrawny for my tastes, darling." She rolls her eyes and gives a wry chuckle.

"When's she coming back for him? The wars been over for months, how can she leave him here like this?" I want to know, no, I need to know. Nobody should be left in this situation.

"She'll come when she's ready, when it's safe." Delta purses her lips angrily.

"Are you joking? I haven't heard a thing about her in years and I'm best mates with Harry fucking Potter. I think we'd have noticed a previously thought dead, Death Eaters wife sauntering around the place." I notice Draco shuffle and glance warningly at her. "This is a conversation we'll be continuing very shortly, and don't think I'll be ignoring it if you hide as that dog!" I hiss, glowering at her.

"Alright sweet cheeks, l get it. Please don't concern yourself about the woman who's devoted over a year of her life to protecting him, of course she doesn't matter!" Delta, strode to the door, stopping just inside and speaking without looking back. "I love him like my own son, you know. He's been through a lot. Don't hurt him anymore than is necessary, you've already seen what he's capable of without a wand." As she jumps through the doorframe, she alters impressively back into her Animagus form and I feel a bit guilty, there's clearly more to this whole thing. 

I edge my way to Draco, shaking with the cold and happy to see him lift the covers as I crawl in beside him. He's damp and I begin to strip him, knowing neither of us will get warm until he's rid of his clothes and we can absorb the heat from one another.

"Sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry." I murmur against the soft, wood smoke scented skin of his neck.

"There's no need to be sorry, not if that insanity was caused by me." He croaks, his voice cracked by sobs and screams as he ran through the storm. He pulls me close. "I admit though, I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid of everything." His chest lurches and he lets out a sob. I pull him closer, more determined than ever to find out whats going on with him. Determined, because I'm feeling more for him than I ever expected. 

Once, long ago, Ron asked who I was and what had happened to me when I acted out of character. Now, lying snuggled with Draco Malfoy in a fire lit cottage, I feel myself questioning that too, along with what might happen when his mother eventually returns with his memories. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'll be focusing on this fic for now and I have my lovely beta @badwolfjedi on board too <3

**Draco**

I dream of men entering a castle, I walk behind them catching my hooded reflection in a mirror as they march inside, only it's not me, it's a man who looks like me but with long hair. He seems startled by his vision, he looks tired and old, he peers at himself for a moment, as though he's trying to understand who he is. 

"If we are the ones to hand Potter to the Dark Lord, everything will be as it was, you understand?"

Then he places a mask over his face. 

"Follow and do as you're told." He shouts and is followed by a group of young men who seem familiar somehow. 

I feel myself thrashing and hands catching hold of my wrists as I lash out. 

"Draco! For goodness sake! Draco!" A voice shouts.

I feel the heavy weight of my dog lay across my body and relief comes as always.

There's sharp muttering as I drift in and out of consciousness. I hear Hermione speak. 

"That's all well and good, Delta, but what happens when you're not here? When you go back to her!" 

My dog leaves, her weight replaced by Hermione’s body spooning my back. The pressure is not quite the same as I've been used to, but it feels just as good as I drift off. Distantly I hear Wulfric complain as she settles elsewhere but I'm too tired to care.

Later I wake again and hear Hermione whispering. I begin to worry I've made a mistake becoming involved with her, she's gorgeous, but for her to be talking to herself is strange. I stay silent and listen. The room is dark, but for the fire, as I peer through my lids.

"I've already apologised for kicking you out." Hermione hisses.

I hear another woman speak. "It's been my home longer than yours. We can't be sure he's asleep, his breathings different, I can't read him like usual when I'm like this."

"He's asleep, he hasn't shifted for hours." Hermione replies. "Just tell me the plan. I don't want to be here if she turns up and she's one of them, don't you understand who I am?" 

"Oh, I know who you are, everyone knows who you are, apart from that poor sod. What do you think he'll say when he knows who he is, and who you are, golden girl?"

Golden girl, I don't recognise that, I vaguely wonder what Hermione did to earn that moniker. 

There's silence for a time and I don't know what's going on. Eventually Hermione speaks. 

"My worst nightmare is him calling me Mudblood and regretting everything we’ve had here together. You must know how that feels? Regret." Hermione sounds afraid.

I wonder why I might regret everything, and what the hell is a Mudblood?

"Oh, I know what regret feels like, how it gnaws at your bones until you can't take anymore, but as a muggle too, I had no say in what happened when I fell in love with his mother." The other woman says. 

My mother? She knows my mother? Muggles too? I know what a muggle is, Hermione pointed them out to me, they’re the normal people Hermione asked me to go to. I shift over onto my other side, giving a sleepy moan for good measure, so hopefully they'll believe I'm still asleep. 

"I'm sorry about how I was, I know you've always been here for him." Hermione speaks again. 

"Don't worry, love, I get it. I understand how difficult these things can be, I had less than a few days to plan this with his mum, you've had a day. One thing that can be said about them both, they're dazzling, aren't they? And it's all worth it just to be close to them.”

I hear Hermione laugh joyfully and I realise this isn't a devious situation, as honesty rings true in her voice, I just wonder who the other woman is, where she’s come from and why she’s in my home. I don’t have the energy to lift my head and just continue to listen.

"They're just beautiful and there's something about them when they're away from the wizarding world." The woman sighs. "We've already said too much, he's heard at least some of it, I know it, he’s never this quiet in sleep."

I must have dozed off. I sit up, searching the room for the woman, but only see Wulfric curled up by the fire and Hermione perched on the end of my bed.

I scrub my hair and peer into the darkness. "I thought I heard taking." 

**Hermione**

That was close and my heart’s hammering as we were almost caught by Draco. Delta morphed in seconds and now he’s awake, looking sleepy and gorgeous, with ruffled hair and a lazy smile. "No, sorry, it was just me talking to myself, I do it sometimes." I gulp, hoping he doesn't notice. If he heard anything, he doesn’t say.

"Hmm, you mostly get the best answers that way I find." He chuckles, throwing himself back on his pillow. "What happened? I feel like crap."

"You fainted, I think it was the heat, um, there was pressure, err, lots and lots of pressure, then there was a storm and you were scared so you ran back here. I think you had a fever and I put you to bed." I know it didn't go like that, but what else am I to say to him that wouldn’t cause another reaction? 

I move to sit by him, taking his hand. "Draco, t-there's something I need to tell you." I'm not sure I should tell him because his last burst of uncontrolled magic almost made the sky fall in on us. 

"I meant what I said," He says sternly, "I don't want to hear anymore, it just...it gives me a headache." He pulls me down onto his chest and I feel his heart racing against my ear. "Can't we just stay like this? Just be together here, you me and Wulfric?" 

I'm not sure what to say, I want that too, this simple life is something I know I crave, but not at the expense of honesty. I couldn't spend my whole life lying to him, he deserves more. He made a huge mistake but his mother has done everything she can to keep him safe and to tell him more will unravel that and leave him alone in the world, especially if he decides his mother’s decision was the wrong one once he knows. If I tell him much more, he could endanger himself by heading back to the wizarding world gung-ho and find himself arrested for war crimes. His power has never left him and by his display earlier today and he could cause devastation without his full memory. 

"We'll stay here like this for now, but you know eventually you'll want to know the full truth, Draco, and I can't keep that from you." I pause. "Morally, for me, it's not the right thing to do, you know, to keep things from you and also stay."

I move to lean up on my elbow so I can see his face. There are so many questions hidden in his eyes. I watch his gorgeous greys dart from side to side as he thinks. Eventually he frowns and just looks tired. "I need to get some kip. We'll talk more in the morning."

I cup his chin and kiss his lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart, I'll make you something to eat if you wake later." 

He settles down and my eyes meet the dog’s. She whines and replaces her head back on her front paws. She’s not happy. 

**Narcissa**

I peek through the curtains and see the dawn rise from my flat in the depths of London docklands. It's been almost two years since I last saw my boy, a year since Delta returned to tell me it was too dangerous for her to return to the Wizarding world to give me updates on how he is. All I have is my memories.   
The sun and the moon have risen almost a thousand times and all I have is my own company, never daring to leave this place for fear that Death Eaters seek me and might recognise me. I haven't been able to find any news on the war and I just wait, loneliness like squeezing arms around my rib cage. 

The regular deliveries Delta set up keep me occupied, food and other essentials arrive, muggle newspapers and a muggle Television are the only things which tell me the world hasn't yet fallen to Voldemort. In the early days I noticed a trend of missing muggles and I guessed this was down to kidnappings by the Dark Lord. Now, things seem to be more normal, the humans murder and often attempt to blow each other up, but I’ve gained an understanding of how they tick and how they aren’t unlike us in that respect. 

Every night I sit beside my bed and lay my head in my hands, begging Draco to remember the gem I gave him when I took away his memories. I hope he'll forgive me for what I did, hope he'll still love me, and that he'll understand the lengths I’ve gone to for his protection. I still experience tremors from the memory of how close I came to my death, knowing the Dark Lord was aware of the spell I cast on Goyle senior and how it was not me who was Avada’d before him. He would have seen Goyles dead body as soon as he cast the killing spell and known I was the caster by using a simple Finite Incantartum. Anxiety over what happened to Lucius, causes me to shudder as I remember what I did, my actions pre-empting the possible death of torture of my husband. I made a choice and for me to remain and allow myself to be killed seemed a ridiculous notion, not when my son’s safety was my main priority. 

When Delta returned for the last time, I agreed her priority was to him, but selfishly I wished I’d gone away with her to oversee my son’s safety. I feel weak for not making the right choice, because she was strong for making the right one.

We had agreed that she would only return once more if something happened to Draco or if the war was over. She hasn't returned yet, so I live on hope. 

A year before...

"He's fine, he's settled into a routine." Delta tries to soothe me as she holds me in her arms. "The chickens were a nice touch, they're flourishing, and he tends to them like he was born to it." She smiles, trying to give me comfort. 

"What did I do? I took something from him, and he'll never forgive me for it." 

"He will, once he knows the full story. Babe, he's happy and safe and if he turns on you because you almost sacrificed yourself for his life, that thing you did to Goyle wasn't worth it." 

I feel anger at the old bastard, "No, it was worth it, if only to kill him. I'd have done it to every one of them to save my son." I admit, and I would have. I still don't know how I could explain that to Draco, my sun, my moon, my stars, but I would've done anything for him and Delta saved me with her plan.

"I know, my love, he's become precious to me too. He's sleeping now, if I stay too long, he'll think I've run off chasing squirrels again. It worries him when I'm gone."

"How long do you have?" I wonder. My lover has turned up naked in my flat for the first time in a year and I need to renew the memory of her to see me through until I see her again. 

Her fingers trail my collarbone. "I wish I could remind you that I have forever for you, that time is irrelevant for us, but an hour, two at most." 

"Then we should make the most of it my sweetest one." I lift her fingers to my lips, suckling on each tip. For once, Draco is the last thing on my mind as I lead my lover to my bed. 

**Hermione**

Draco sleeps and I test his brow for fever, sipping on a cup of tea, it’s cool now.

I noticed Delta leave earlier and caught her at the door as she returned to human form. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing her as human, or naked, even as the lover of a woman who gave everything for her son. I mostly understand the sacrifices they've given for Draco, but I just don't understand how I could ever fit in. Once Draco retains his memories, he won't see me in such a good light, I just hope he'll understand their motivation and by proxy, mine.

She turned to me as she left and told me if I could find a green gem, it would be to my benefit. I've searched every nook and cranny in the place, every item of clothing, cupboard, every inch of the floorboards. I’ve found dust and other oddments, yet there's no sign of a green gem. 

He lets out a snore and I leave to walk out to his veranda, sitting in the wooden rocking chair and watching the moon above me. I'm in above my head and I know it. I feel a connection with Draco that makes me stay, but there’s a chance I’ll end up feeling like the schoolgirl before her bully once more if he doesn’t remember what’s happened here. 

An owl hoots in the distance and I shiver. For once I don't know what to do and I wish Harry, Ron or Ginny were here to talk to. I wish I'd spent more time looking into the reported death of Narcissa. Of course, there wasn't time for any of that when we were fighting, and her death was reported around the time of Draco's, there wasn’t anything to investigate, they were dead at the hands of Voldemort, as far as I was concerned, missing persons and a job for the Auror’s, not people who took part in the battles and suffered losses and consequences while trying to soldier on. I sip on my lukewarm tea once more. I want to be with this Draco, but what does it mean for us in the future? I know Harry will panic if I don't return soon, at least by the time I said I would. I pull on my lower lip. It's a huge decision to stay or to take him on the run in the muggle world, but that's what I've been considering. 

I stand and stretch, I'm exhausted and it's well after midnight. Delta hasn't returned so I gather she's out in the forest, following her instincts. I walk to the steps, glancing out into the dark. The moon has been a constant friend, like the moon goddess has blessed me. I see movement in the darkness, women walking past the cottage. Intrigued, I glance back into the cottage and follow...

**Narcissa**

There's a knock at my door. It's midnight and I know it must be her. In all the time I've lived here I've never had anyone knock on my door apart from muggle Jehovah Witnesses or my deliveries which were always prompt at ten in the morning. The religious types seemed like nice people, but when I realised, they were trying to sell me an ideology, they made me cringe. Of course, I was pleasant, it was drummed into me as a child. 

This time was different, it was late, and I knew to peer through the little hole in the door, never stupid enough to open it. 

There's a man, or the back of a man’s head. He has dark hair but it seems familiar. I know it's time. I've escaped but I was always under the impression the Dark Lord’s followers would find a way back to me.

I click the door open. "Come in. Do sit, let’s have a drink, Dolohov." I wave my hand graciously. "That is, before you do what you've come for." I take a seat demurely, crossing my hands in my lap and looking up to him as he enters. My stomach twists with apprehension. How will he do it? Will he hurt me, or he make it quick because of who I am? I knew I’d always been good to the lower level foot soldiers, and I hope he remembers that when he decides how to kill me. He looks rough, like he's been on the run for some time, covered in filth and grime, his clothes ragged. 

"You were target number two and if you tell me where your son is, I'll make it quick." He slumps into a chair, his hand shaking as he holds his wand on me. My wand was snapped back at the manor all that time ago, but I suppose he thought I was prepared, that perhaps I’d manged to obtain another one.

"You look hungry." I rise and walk to the kitchen. He follows me and eyes the food on the counter. He doesn't realise I've prepared a food for another, that every night I've been in the flat I’ve done the same, hoping she might return to me. 

"You want to poison me." He rasps.

I shake my head. I want him to leave and never return, but I can’t be sure that will happen. If I give an inch, he will kill me. "Where is your mother? I always had time for her, she was a good woman." I look him in dead in the eye, attempting to make him remember I am a mother too. 

He sits at the counter and eyes the food desperately. I pick up a spoon and take a large lump, eating it with relish. He digs in frantically, shovelling food into his mouth. "Dead." He eventually says, mopping his mouth with the napkin at his side. 

I wait a while before I speak. "That's a shame, Anton, I always liked her.” I begin. “You know, I would never say you were here, I can give you somewhere to sleep peacefully and you could stay for a few days, until you feel stronger. If the Dark Lord wants you back before then, I could at least offer you a good night’s sleep, I can imagine there haven’t been many of those for you recently." He was an evil bastard, but I noticed it was more when he was drunk and spurred on by the others. His mother was a nice woman and when he stayed in my home, he was polite enough. 

"You don't know." He gives a cynical hoot.

"I think you know, I left at the beginning." I challenge as he slurps his meal. I butter a roll before passing it to him. "I did what any of us might have done to save their child."

"Hmm, the boy was spoiled." He took a huge bite out of the roll. "But you got out at the right time, I’d wager."

"I admit that, but he was my son, men don't seem to understand the bond between mother and son."

He chews on his stew. "This is good, it seems you were expecting someone else, Narcissa?" 

I meet his eye. "I've spent two years expecting someone, either to kill me or to come back to me."

"I've spent the past six months on the run in the muggle world. I've been watching your flat for weeks. I felt a magical signature, recognised it as Malfoy from spending so much time in the manor."

"Good for you.” I gently take another bite. “So, can you tell me anything? If he wants to torture me then I'd rather end it here, I have the means to do it myself."

He drops his head to the kitchen counter. "He's been gone for months. The war is over." He sighs. "Bloody Potter. I came here because I thought, out of anyone, you might give me shelter."

"Because I was kind to you once and I didn't choose your death over my own?"

"Huh, yeah." He covers his mouth to swallow a smirk. "Although, I must admit that was a classic move. It caused all sorts of trouble." 

"And Lucius?" I reach to pour us a cup of tea, the cup rattles briefly in my hand as I pass it to him.

His dark eyes meet mine. "He wasn't killed, surprisingly. I always wondered if the Dark Lord kept him around in case either of you were found, so he could make it more of a spectacle."

I gulp. I think we need something stronger for this, so I get up to retrieve a bottle of whiskey I keep in the cupboard. I pour a healthy dose of whiskey into our tea and sit beside him. 

"Will you tell me how it ended?" I say gently.

"I'm not sure I know the full story, it's only hearsay." He knocks it back his cup in one go. "A shower would be welcome." He rises unsteadily. 

"Of course." I wonder if it might be his last, he looks so terrible and he was once some other Mother’s son. "Please just tell me, is it over?"

He pauses in the doorway. "The war has been over for six months. We're the ones who are hunted now. I thank you for your hospitality. I'll shower and leave." He waits for me to show him the bathroom. I hate his guts and I'd happily drown him in my shower, but I know I'm in a vulnerable position. I follow him and offer a fluffy towel and a bar of soap.

He pauses in the doorway. "Lucius saved Potter. He lied to the Dark Lord and then walked into the dark forest. I heard he was trampled by the Centaurs on their way to assist Potter in the war." He places his hands on either side of the door to the bathroom. "I heard it was an easy death. Sometimes I wish it was like that for me." 

I return to the lounge and pour myself another drink, shocked as the floo lights up.

"Oh, Merlin, it’s you!" I rush to Delta and gather her into my arms, kissing her desperately. I thought I'd never see her again. 

There's a creak from the other side of the flat. 

"Is someone else here?" She asks, staring at me like I’ve betrayed her. 

"Yes, but he's just leaving, he's...." I watch as he walks out of the shower with a towel slung around his waist. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Narcissa, I was just going, if you'll pass me my coat."

Delta eyes are on mine, I can see disbelief reflected as she inches towards the floo. 

"Your son is ready to see you." She hisses in my ear, watching as Dolahov returns to the bathroom to dress.

"It's not like that! Stay, please stay, I've missed you so." I grasp her waist and pull her to me, kissing her soundly.

Dolohov opens the front door to leave, letting out a low whistle. "I'll be in Azkaban soon enough. Fuck, can you imagine how many of them might wank over Narcissa Malfoy being a lesbian?" He nods at me over his shoulder but glances to the floor with an almost regretful look about what he said. “But they won't hear it from me, I fully expect you to report me to the Auror’s. They'll have a ten-minute start. Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Malfoy." He bows slightly as he heads into the night.

I watch him leave, knowing a call to the Auror’s would never be possible, I think he knows it too.

"I feel like I've betrayed myself because of my kind heart. I let him go."

"Who was it?" Delta shook her head as the door clicked shut. 

"Dolohov." 

"Are you fucking joking?' She clasps my arms, desperately searching my eyes. I know she wants me to tell her it isn’t true.

"Unfortunately, not." 

Delta rushes to the door, flinging it open, searching for him and letting out a growl which means she’s on the cusp of change. 

"Don't, please don't! The nightshade in the meal will do it." I sob.

"Narcissa?" She rushes back, takes me in her arms and holds me close.

"I couldn't let him leave here and it was probably for the best, he knew he’d be caught, he’d spend his life in Azkaban. There was little choice anyway, he came here to die, he knew it would be kill or be killed and he accepted it, wanted it even."

"Oh, I see, sweetie. Then, what did you do?" Delta brushes the tears from my cheeks.

"I make dinner every night and I sprinkle deadly nightshade into the extra portion for this very reason. I knew they would come for me eventually." 

Delta nods in understanding. 

I recover myself. “Now, what of my son?”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, I'm concentrating on getting this finished. Things are really moving on quickly in this chapter.  
Thanks to the fabulous @badwolfjedi for her beta work <3

Narcissa

I don't think I've ever felt so sated and happy. Delta’s head is upon my breast. It's strange to feel a lover’s weight on your body. Lucius would stay a while, dozing while on his side with his back to me. He'd rise and kiss my hand, thanking me, then bow before he left. It all seemed like a contrived dance that occurred in another lifetime. To lay in the arms of one’s lover is indescribable, it provides such a sense of peace, something you would be devastated to lose once you have it.  
  
"I love you." She murmurs, kissing my upper arm as she eventually rises and rests her chin on her palm, facing me with a gentle smile which is just so…her. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I’ve returned to you. I couldn't leave before now, someone unexpected arrived."  
  
My heart jolts fearfully. "Oh?" I attempt to say casually.  
  
"Prepare yourself, babe. She arrived on her holidays and they stumbled across each other almost instantly."  
  
Who could it be? I don't know of any woman who'd be traipsing through the Dorset countryside, it would certainly be no pureblood daughter. "Who?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." She's grinning and I don't like how happy she is by it.  
  
"Potter’s friend?" I purse my lips, she was pretty, intelligent and someone Draco always spoke about much more than Potter. I always wondered if he had a fascination with the girl, her name came up more often than even Pansy Parkinson's and I gathered they saw much of each other during his years at Hogwarts, whether that was due to him being rude and obnoxious to her, I can’t be sure.  
  
"You're not happy?" Delta sighs, looking troubled. "It’s because she's muggleborn."  
  
"What? No." I rise and gather up my silk dressing gown, throwing it over my shoulders. "I'm just surprised."  
  
"She isn't good enough for him then?" She frowns.  
  
"By saying that, I'd be saying you're not good enough for me." I give her a warm and loving look. I’d never want my love to think that I don’t adore her, muggleborn or no. "She might be, if she proves herself," I chuckle. "If you think she's something special, like you, then we must help him realise that. Whatever happens between them is their decision. There's no reason for us to have done this for Draco if he cannot choose whom he loves, to live the life he dreams of."  
  
"It was for him, always for him."  
  
Delta is staring deep into my eyes. I know she loves Draco, but now there is no doubt who she’s done this for. 

"You were the one who protected him, my love, you’ve been there for him all through this. I, alas, have remained here counting the days until I see him again.” I brush my thumb over her cheekbone before stalking to the other side of the room, fussing with some scented powder in a box as I dab the puff on my décolletage. It is a habit I learned as a young pureblood woman and I catch myself, wondering why I’m bothering to perform such an inscrutable ritual when I’ve long left all that behind me. "She's always surpassed him at school, and he needs that, someone who'll challenge him and put him in his place. Malfoy men have a proclivity to arrogance when left unchecked." My smile falters as I’m reminded of Lucius. I know Draco needs a strong woman, although, as a mother, I want to mollycoddle him and keep him safe forever. He needs a life, once all of this is over, with a woman who will be his equal.  
  
Delta pulls the duvet over her naked body, clearly feeling the chill. "I didn't think it would be as hard as this though. The girl faced up to me, she did it to protect him and I have to say she was terrifying when angry. I left feeling slighted and transfigured on the steps of the cottage to escape her. I think she wants Draco and I'm inclined to think she's good for him."  
  
I nod, turning up the gas fire for her while trying to take it all in. Hermione Granger is a woman who could have anyone, could become the Minister if she wanted and rule the world, but for her to want my son is baffling. I know her name being entangled with his would make life difficult for her, I try to fathom why she would want that. "Why would she want him?"  
  
"Seems she's always fancied him, or so I heard, regardless of how he treated her. I felt their coming together like a stellar collision. Babe, if you saw how they met, how it was...it was like-meeting-like, the tension between them before was palpable."  
  
Tears trickle down my face. I want this for him, I want him to live and feel the way I do about Delta. I feel her come up behind me and snake her arms around my waist. "Can we trust her though?"  
  
She lets out a laugh. "Probably more than the Death Eater you allowed in earlier?"  
  
"You know that's not what I mean." Not to break him, not to break my son’s heart.  
  
"Then what, babe? Who is more trustworthy than a war heroine, the best friend of Harry Potter and champion for the welfare of elves and magical creatures?"  
  
“I don’t doubt her integrity, I just worry that he’s vulnerable now and once he retains his memories…”  
  
Delta cuts me off, “He might hate her, and us, but it’s a risk we must take. Look, fuck, babe, if he hates us and he buggers off and never allows us to see him again, he’s alive and that’s much more than he would have been if he stayed. Even if he’d survived the war, he could just be a shell of his former self. You told me Voldy was used the Cruciatus, like handing out sweets at a birthday party, and that was before the war got going. Draco could’ve been dead by now; you would be too. What would it be for? Nothing, that’s what I say.”  
  
"I know what I did was right, but it’s been hard for me, I've been here for two years Delta and I've seen you once. This is all a lot to take in. The war has ended, it has been for over a year and I've been told that by Dolohov of all wizards. How can you expect me to believe all is well, that the war has ended, when I can't see it for myself?”  
  
"Then what do you need? Do you want me to take you to the Manor for a stroll around the grounds and then watch while you're arrested?"  
  
I trust her more than I ever trusted anyone. "No! No. I just need to know Draco has somewhere to return to as Lord, that he has a future."  
  
"She didn't tell him what happened to Lucius." She muses.  
  
"Then she has his best interests at heart, I feel that as his mother." I just know Hermione Granger being there is a sign. I settle on the bed, my back towards Delta. "When he was born it was a difficult birth. Pureblood's always struggle with childbirth and I know Malfoy's particularly only manage to provide one heir, usually male. I was in labour for almost thirty hours, I'd used a Silencio to stop myself from screaming. My mother told me it didn't do for witches to scream through childbirth or for menfolk to hear it. But the pain..." I turn and crawl into Delta's arms, closing my eyes, "the pain was excruciating, I'd never felt anything like it." I continue, the memory ratcheting through my mind.  
  
I feel Delta stroking my back with tender fingertips. She doesn't speak but then she's often like that, she provides me with a sense of peace.  
  
"He came in his own time. I heard the mediwitches say at one point they would need to speak to Lucius to make the decision between me and the child." I admit. I’ve never told anyone that before.  
  
"I know it would have been a difficult decision, but I would have chosen you." She murmurs in the candlelight.  
  
"Huh. " I chortle contemptuously. "We all know who Lucius would have chosen. A wife is replaceable, but not a male Malfoy heir. Luckily Draco was born without that decision having to be made. I wished most days he hadn't been born into that house, with a father like he had. I loved Lucius out of duty, but I know now that isn't love, it was never Love, not like ours." I let out a sob. She holds me for what seems like hours and eventually speaks.  
  
"And what about Draco? What was he like when he was born?"  
  
I see her smile and I remember she loves him too. She wants to know about him as a baby. "So beautiful, ethereal, his grey eyes peered up into mine like he held the knowledge of the universe inside him." I want to cry at the thought, remembering my perfect child. "He would never settle until he was in my arms. Lucius hated the interruption to his sleep."  
  
"Wanker." Delta emits.  
  
I laugh, she always makes me laugh in dire situations, it's why I love her so. "Men have a habit of wanting the status of a family with none of the inconveniences."  
  
I feel a belly laugh rumble as I lay my head on her chest. "Maybe that's why you and I were always meant for each other?" She says.  
  
" I feel like I've made such a mess of things." I nuzzle her chest. She picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles.  
  
"You did what was right. In my experience of what lays at the core of him, he'll understand."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
I suckle on her fingertips, watching as her eyes darken as I rise and straddle her. "I hope you're right, sweetheart."  
  
I lose myself in her, knowing we have a decision to make.  
...........  
  
Draco  
  
I wake to a moonlit night and she's not there. I know it immediately. The rocking chair is empty but still sways in the breeze. I let out a whistle for Wulfric and hear no yip in reply. Where are they? I felt surrounded by creatures who cared and now I feel alone once more.  
  
An owl hoots and birds scatter. Wandering around the back of my cottage I check my chickens are safe. I hear not a cluck from them on my approach and I sigh. Poking my head inside I see them asleep. The wooden shed has protected them throughout my time here and my girls have fed me on nothing but their eggs many a time in the depths of winter. I lift a handful of feed and scatter it across the hen house. 

Pansy, my favourite hen wakes with a shudder of her feathers. She pecks for a moment and her beak raps at something hard on the wooden rafters. Nudging it away, it skittles across the floor and I pick it up. It's smooth to the touch as I circle my fingers over it. It glints green in the moonlight. I peer at it for a moment and stick it in my pocket, reaching down to run a thumb over Pansy's tiny head.   
  
I’ve been alone far too long and now I need more than chickens and a sneaky wolfhound; I need Hermione and can’t stand the thought of being alone again. Should I just wander under the full moon? The last time I did that I found a goddess by the riverside, luck was on my side that night and it felt right, like from the beginning I deserved to have her with me because I’d waited patiently for someone to cross my path.  
  
Something surrounds me, nips at my skin, causes goose-pimples to rush across my flesh. I've felt it a hundred times but could never understand why. It feels natural, like I should have realised what it was all along. I rub my forehead as a sharp pain makes itself known deep in my head.   
  
It begins to throb as I start to walk, searching for Hermione and whistling for my dog. I brush my hand through my hair as the wind picks up. I realise I'm heading for the river, for the same place I met her that first night. Something draws me to her, and I realise I fell in love with her that first day I stumbled across her about to eat the poisonous mushrooms. Once she touched me, her soft hands on my body felt like the caring touch of an angel. I stumble and see her on a hillock some yards away, watching firelight in the distance.  
  
She turns and points her stick at me. Clutching her chest as she realises it's me behind her.  
  
"Merlin’s balls, you scared the shit out of me! Get down or they'll see you." She waves her arm and I settle beside her.  
  
Glancing up I watch as naked women dance around a campfire. "What is this?" I query.  
  
"This is how it all began." She gestures.  
  
How what began? I wonder but think better of asking more. I just watch, a strange feeling prodding at the back of my mind, like I should know this.  
  
.........  
  
Narcissa  
  
After our lovemaking I decide I must know more. I bite my thumbnail and look back, feeling Delta’s eyes follow mine as we discuss what we should do. "I wonder how happy they are, having met the way they have?"  
  
Delta never blushes, she's forthright and honest. Her blush concerns me.  
  
"They've been close. Sooner than I would've thought for two who had found each other in the way they have." She takes a deep breath. "They had sex the first night they met. She knew who he was and was open about it, gave him the choice to know who she was before. It was sweet, Babe, I couldn't help but hear what they said, I’m sort of expected to carry out duties as a pet, if I’d run off then Draco would’ve been concerned and it may have distracted them."  
  
Do I want to know? I only do because I need evidence of what's occurring between them. I want him to be happy, but I still worry about what will happen when he regains his memories. I look to the straps of my gown and draw them tight again, primping my dishevelled hair. "She was always good enough, my love. For him to focus on her immediately in the way he did made me realise he felt something for her. I can’t believe it was just his libido that led him to her, he was raised to be a gentleman after all." I sit up beside her and entwine my fingers in hers. "He was a little shit to her in the past, from what I understand, but then he was his father’s son, he followed Lucius like he was a mini version of him, and I allowed it to happen. It’s something I’ll regret for the rest of my life."  
  
"Oh, she's told him he was a little git to her." Delta lays back on her back. Propping her head on crossed arms with a grin.   
  
A chuckle bubbles from my lips, "She did? And he still carried on with her?"  
  
"Oh, yes, her mind is made up about him, I'm sure."  
  
I caress her brow. "It must have been awful for you to experience those two together. He's been like your boy too."  
  
"They're so perfect together, I left a few moments after it got, err…a bit racy." She winks and nuzzles my arm.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, you're teasing me." I slap her arm gently.  
  
"Obviously they're not my cuppa, you silly cow, I just meant the tension between them reminded me of us, not that I was up for voyeur of the month in Razzle."  
  
“What?” I have no idea of what she’s talking about.  
  
“A muggle publication, never mind.” She chuckles, sighing dramatically and throwing her head back on the pillow.  
  
"I know you're trying to distract me with things I’ll never understand. So, tell me, why has she stayed?"  
  
"Because she cares for him. I know she does as she stuck with him through his magical outburst, although it was her fault to a degree. He told her he couldn’t take hearing more and unfortunately, she told him more."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She talked about her meeting with Lucius when she was a child. I think she mentioned Diagon Alley"  
  
I fist my hand and draw it to my lips. "What did that bastard say? Sweet Circe, she would have only been a child.” I have some idea of what Lucius might have said and it couldn’t have been good. I worry Draco or Hermione might think I supported his ugly views.  
  
"She told him of what his father did to Harry Potter at Hogwarts, something about the diary and a killing curse." Delta almost chokes on her words. "Draco generated such power I was almost afraid of him. Hermione wasn't, she ran after him in her concern. I followed because I feared I might lose him, that he might remember at the wrong time. I’m sure, without the gem, his memories are impenetrable but I was afraid he was suddenly going to come back to himself."  
  
"You love him that much that you’d follow even when you were afraid?"  
  
"Please don’t take this the wrong way, but don't be stupid, babe. How could I live with him in the state he was in and never learn to love him? How could I not love him as part of you?”  
  
My heart races, I didn’t think I could love her more than I already do. "What do we do now? I know I should return and free him, but should we allow them to become closer? Risking him remembering more if we do."  
  
"We risk shattering Hermione’s heart. I have no doubt she’s fallen for him. I think she see’s something of herself in him, a lost soul. If he returns to himself and rejects her, I'm not sure she'll recover, she’d be so angry with herself for trusting someone who bullied her as a child, she might run and regret everything." Delta rubs her forehead with the heel of her hand. "She's been through so much already. She thinks she's moving past what happened in the war, but I think she's stuck and he's the only one she can rely on because he didn't experience what she did. I think Hermione is struggling to cope with the fame the war has brought her."  
  
"Then should I do this? Should I return and reclaim my son?" I’m in two minds over what to do next. All I know is I can’t stand to be alone here in this flat, waiting for the next Dolohov to arrive and murder me.  
  
"No, you should wait until the gem is found, you know what it means for him if his memories aren’t restored in the right way, babe. I don’t know what he did with it when we arrived, I’ve searched the whole cottage and there’s no sign of it."  
  
"I know, but I can’t wait here wondering what’s happening. I need to see him." I want to add how desperate I am to see him, but I don’t need to, I know my lover understands.  
  
“Then you’d better brush up on your Animagus skills my sweet, it’s a full moon tonight.”  
  
......  
  
Hermione  
  
I watch as the coven headed to the circle, the fairy circle I saw when I first arrived. They begin chanting and I'm enamoured by the old muggle ways. There are people there who somehow missed their Hogwarts letters, at least three at my reckoning. The others might be considered squibs in the wizarding world; they have an affinity with magic but don’t have the full power the three have. Somehow, they’ve managed to live their lives in the muggle world without knowing of the Wizarding world and I feel sorry for them. To be magical and never know your true potential is a travesty. I know this because they sing the songs of old with no real spellcasting.  
  
They dance and I know I cannot join them, because I would be seen as an interloper in the resplendent dance under sister moon. They shed their clothes and dance in a way I've always known as a muggle and that's what drew me to them. But I know Draco’s here, loitering uncertainly in the dark and I can't make him more scared than he has been when magic was mentioned.

I turn and beckon him with my finger on my lips. He moves closer and takes my hand, pulling me closer. 

"I always wanted you." He pulls me closer, kissing me harshly. 

I moan as he dips his tongue deep inside my mouth. I want him so much.

"Although I never thought I'd fall for a filthy mudblood." He hisses, his eyes are as dark as gunmetal, boring into mine.

I'm suddenly terrified. He's remembered. He's fucking remembered me and said the worst thing I could remember of him.

A blazing flash of green draws our eyes from each other towards the fairy circle, the naked witches scatter, screaming and gathering their clothes as a white wolf with intense blue eyes is racing right for me, followed by Wulfric. 

Draco stands immediately and leans forward with his body tense, his fists clenched, and his teeth bared as he growls, his eyes widened angrily.

"Heel!" He yells as the wolf is barely an inch from my head as I cower below the ridge. I dare to peer over the hillock and the wolf drops to its haunches before him whimpering. 

He whistles and Wulfric instantly comes and sits at his side.

"What? You thought I'd allow you to be savaged before I found out what the fuck you were doing here, Granger?" He chuckles sinisterly as he raises an eyebrow at me. “I suppose you forgot about your wand, witch.” He says as an afterthought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arggh, please don't kill me for the cliffy, my beta has told me I'm totally evil for leaving it there.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but please be assured this story is still being updated as regularly as I can.   
We left Hermione in a precarious position following Draco regaining his memories and Narcissa arriving.   
I hope you're enjoying the story and I'd love to hear some feedback from you on how you think the story is progressing. You know I'm a sucker for a happy ending and this chapter is a plot device, I wouldn't want Draco left in the dark and in love with Hermione, he needs to go through this to find himself and his place in the world once more.   
Huge hugs and a million thank you's to the wonderful @badwolfjedi, my beta on this story ❤❤❤  
Join me on Tumblr @scdramione for general Dramione goodness and fic updates.

**Hermione**

No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! How in sweet Godrick has it all suddenly come back to him? The bastard stole my bloody wand when he kissed me and now the love I once saw in his eyes is gone, any happiness I once saw, dimmed, and his eyes are dark and piercing as he looks down at me at his feet. His expression tells me he thinks I'm in my rightful place, the place any pureblood would consider right for a mudblood. 

I attempt to stand and find myself pushed to the ground with his heel painfully pressed into my chest. I know better than to plead with him, but I try anyway, "Draco, remember who you truly are, this isn't who you are inside, the real you would never treat me this way. It's Hermione, please remember." I feel like I'm echoing Sirius begging Lupin to come back to himself all those years ago. It didn't work then, and I can already see it hasn't worked now.

"Huh, and they call you intelligent, Granger. At this moment you sound incredibly moronic. Isn't this the way I've always treated you? Or had you forgotten?" He chuckles darkly. He drops to his haunches, pointing my own wand at my throat. "I have some questions for you, and I'd like it rather more if you made a modicum of sense rather than allowing your emotions to get the better of you." His eyes drop fleetingly to my lips as I gasp for breath, but he stands and walks over to the wolf. "Mother." He nods politely.

I scramble to snatch back my wand and hear him laugh as he flicks a binding hex my way. I'm not quick enough to raise a wandless shielding charm and find myself trapped within its winding ropes. I’m so annoyed, I was distracted by realising the wolf was Narcissa Malfoy, a woman I'd previously thought deceased years ago. I believed Delta was lying and I should've known she was telling their truth about their relationship, that’s the only reasoning I have. I fought and killed worse than Malfoy in the war and being here caused me to become soft and my skills to wane. It's because of him and his beauty that I let my guard down and I wonder why the hell I ever trusted him or trusted the ridiculous situation I found myself in. "Grrhhh, let me go you bastard!" 

Looking at me with dangerous eyes he shakes his head, grinding his jaw as his fingers twitch on my wand. 

"Such a filthy little mouth, perhaps I'll make you pay for your insolence later?" He looks like he'd like to hex me but turns back to the wolf, his face unreadable. "Shall we mother?" He gesticulates to the wolf as he levitates me, and we begin the journey under the full moon back towards the cottage. He whistles to Wulfric and I thank the gods he hasn't realised his dog is an Animagus. I suspect he recognised his mother’s magical signature as soon as she arrived, but he's lived with Delta in his home for so long perhaps he hardly noticed hers. 

"If you don't let me go Draco, I'll..." I threaten through my teeth. 

"I will not answer to Draco for you, mudblood," he cuts in, "you may call me Malfoy, although I'd rather you just shut the fuck up." That was the answer from the man I began to care deeply for. Perhaps he's right? Perhaps I am stupid.

Wulfric began to whine as she walked ahead, nudging Narcissa’s luscious pelt. Draco whistles. "Get your arse back here mutt, she is not for the likes of you. She'll be herself soon enough." 

Draco hovers me outside the familiar cottage and lowers me far more gently into the rocking chair than I expect. He notices the look of confusion on my face and I notice a millisecond of indecision as his eyes bore into mine.

"I'll be back for your explanation, Granger, and it better be a good one, although I can't possibly imagine why or how you did this to me." He sneers, walking to the door and knocking. He certainly remembers what happens when an Animagus changes back to human form. 

I note he raises a palm to his forehead while he waits, squeezing his eyes closed like a sharp pain has hit him between the eyes. 

"Draco?"

"What did I tell you Granger?" He warns as he pushes through the door and leaves me alone. 

All I can hope is that pain in his head is reminding him of what we've had during these past weeks. Regardless of how he's treated me I still crave his touch, his kind words, I want to see the awe in his eyes once more as we join together, but if this is what he is once more then I will fight to my last breath to return back to the wizarding world and forget him. 

I didn't fight a war to rid us of this prejudice, only to find myself smack bang in the middle of it once more. I tell myself this, but I feel the sadness of being without him squeeze my heart already.

.......

**Draco**

There's a deep ache in the depths of my brain as I step inside. I find my mother sitting in the chair by the fire wearing only a blanket from my bed. Anger radiates from her as I head to the stove, irritated by the thought the only beverage in my cottage can be made by me, not servants, not elves, me, the heir to the Malfoy fortune.

With a practiced hand I load the Aga and set the fire, placing water on to boil in the old copper kettle. Once I've prepared the beverage, I remember Grangers wand and I let out a huff of annoyance as it resists me, shakily floating a tray of tea to mother with the little cream puffs she always enjoyed at afternoon tea.

The China rattles as I set it on a small wooden table before her and I feel shame to serve her tea in such a way. I don't know why I'm here, or why she was disguised as a wolf. I squeeze my eyes shut in pain as my vision blurs and images flood my mind. 

_"Why do I know you Hermione? When I hear you my stomach clenches and my heart races." _

_"You deserve to know the truth, if you want to know, that is?" _

_"We only have one plate, but I have two forks."_

_"I like you like this."_

_"Reading between the lines I worry that I wasn't a good person..."_

I punch each temple with my fists, massaging my face with my knuckles. I want it to go away because I fear Granger has drawn me in somehow and filled my mind with her disgusting ways. I feel like the pain of being separated from her and the need for her is like a drug, and I'm so confused.

"My Dragon, my son." My mother’s gentle voice interrupts my thoughts. 

I'm surprised once more to see her sitting there, wrapped in my threadbare blanket. I know it's mine, I know all of this is mine. It's no place for a son of the Malfoy line but it's my home somehow, it feels like home. She pats the stool next to her, one I know I whittled with my own hands from wood I found in the forest. My fingers ghost the feeling of a knife peeling against wood.

"I have things I need to tell you and I... I worry you might hate me for it all." She sips daintily from the cup. It's fine China I know I've never used in this place, until now. I coveted it as not suitable for the likes of me before. 

Wulfric settles her head at my mother’s feet and whimpers. It annoys me that my dog takes to her so easily, she's mine, she should be by my side. I remember her being with me while I screamed in pain. 

"Mother, I just don't understand any of this. We were at the manor, that's the last I saw of you, and now we're here." I sit and pick up a cup with trembling hands, throwing a biscuit absently to Wulfric. The dog sniffs it and gives me a haughty look of contempt. Bloody traitor.

"I thought I brought you up better than to treat a woman the way you did tonight." She places her cup on its saucer and draws the blanket further around her shoulders.

"It's her, the fucking m-err, Granger." I try to justify myself but I know I've been less than a gentleman, even for me, knowing our past spent at loggerheads and my bullying of her as a...My mind stutters once more over the word mudblood, it's what I called her as soon as I saw her. I feel like a compete dick, but I knew immediately Granger had something to do with this, why the hell would she be in the middle of nowhere if she wasn't up to something? I'd wager Potter sent her, tracking me like the Gryffindor gits have a habit of doing. My mother’s here and the Dark Lord is in our home, I wonder if she escaped him. Or is this some weird way of bringing me home from what I can only imagine is an undercover operation. Perhaps I was meant to lure in Granger. Yes, that's it, I scratch the dark mark on my arm absently. I have so many questions my mind feels like it may explode into a million pieces. 

"I've made many mistakes in my life Draco and allowing your father to draw you into the darkness was the first. There's something I feel I've done that's worse, but I did it to protect you from him and the life, or even death he would have brought you to," she purses her lips, "I did it to ensure your happiness, to secure your future."

......

**Narcissa**

What can I say to him? Now the moment is here, I don't know what to do. I didn't expect to see him treat Hermione Granger in such a way. I was sure I'd raised him to treat a woman better than he did, but his venom frightened me as it reminded me not just of his father, but the bastards he associated with before I took his memory. Sending him here gave him a reprieve from the ideology that had been ingrained into him but when all is said and done, now his memory has been returned, he's still on his way to becoming the man I didn't want him to be when I sent him away unless the girl can help him see his way back to her.

"So, how did you find it? I was told the stone couldn't be found in the cottage, but somehow it came into your possession." I try to use the old ways, the ways I'd been taught as I grew, to keep a face of stone and never reveal anything, but I find my relief at being with him once more breaking through and I try not to let myself smile at being in my boys presence once more, regardless of how lost he looks.

He furrows his brow, the reaches into his pocket and shows me the gem. "This thing I found in the chicken coop?" 

I shrug, "I sent you here with that gem, it contained your memories. I had to send you away for the duration of the war or you'd just be another name in the prophet, another one buried, is that you wanted? Because I'm sure I didn't want my son dead at the hand of a wizard who had no reason to follow his own ideals." I try to remain calm, but I want to shout at my own son for his idiocy, for not realising why I did this. I know it won't get me anywhere, though. "He was a half-blood using pureblood's in his game, a game that led to only the death and destruction of the wizarding world. I'd seen it once, Draco, when I was younger. He took my husband, my parents and my sister and I swore I would never allow that monstrosity to take my son from me. So yes, I took something from you to ensure your care."

Realisation crosses his face and his face flushes red. "You obliviated me!" He roars, his fists clenched at his sides, "my own mother obliviated me and fucking sent me away!" 

He takes a step towards me and I must admit I'm a little bit intimidated. I know he'd never hurt me, but it seems Delta isn't taking any chances. She lets out a menacing growl and her jaws snap at Draco. 

"Get back, stupid mutt!" Draco dismisses her with a wave of his hand, but she continues to bark and bay, nipping at him as he moves to push her away.

"Settle down." I pat her head; I know she's in danger of transfiguring back to herself and using her mouth for more than biting. I know Draco is certainly not ready to be taken down a peg or two by his mother’s naked lover, however much of an ass he's being. 

"Get out." Draco points to the door and she defies him, returning to my side.

"Son, this isn't about your dog, leave her be." I say as gently as possible.

"No, it's about you and I don't think I can deal with the idiotic excuse for removing my memories I'm sure you're about to give. Salazar, I can't stand to look at you right now!" 

He storms out in the same way he did when he was having a tantrum as a child, slamming the door behind him. I bite back a smile as I sip on my tea, my hand stroking the fur on Deltas head. She looks up at me with intelligent eyes.

"I know, my love, he's a fool to himself, but he'll need to speak to Miss Granger now and I daresay she's in quite an ill humour after being tied up in the rocking chair."

Delta whines and places her head in my lap. I trail my fingertip between her eyes, and she lets out a happy sigh.

"He was so tiny when I birthed him, his skin was like a China doll," I sigh.

She nuzzles my knee. 

"Now he needs taking in hand." I rise, searching for something suitable to transfigure into something to wear. "But I feel it may no longer be me who should undertake the task."

.....

**Hermione**

Grr, I could kill him for leaving me here like this, but then what more could I expect from the entitled little shit he'd once been. His actions certainly give a great argument for nature versus nurture, because the time we spent together without his memories of the past proved he was a kind man with a carefree demeanour. Narcissa's appearance was a shock, but even before that I felt something had to give eventually. I'd always thought I could never expect a happy life, I'd almost lost everything every time I sacrificed myself for a cause I believed in and each time I felt like I'd lost a piece of myself. This time I'd given myself willingly, knowing what I was getting myself into, becoming involved with a man who'd treated me terribly as a boy. At first, I thought it might just be a case of helping him regain his memories, but now I realise the part I hated about him was locked away just waiting to attack me upon its return. 

As I think that, the door slams open and Draco comes striding out, sneering and looking as hoity toity as he did when he pranced around school as the Slytherin Prince. It's near dawn and he disturbs the nesting birds; they squabble irritably amongst themselves in the trees above. It's barely dark and the ghost of the moon is visible on the horizon as a new day begins.

"Fuck!" He storms down the wooden steps, his hands clutching his head in anger as he kicks at a patch of purple heather.

I stare at him but avert my eyes when he looks back at me, under his stare my body remembers the shiver I felt when he stared at me that night under the moon as we shared a plate of bacon and eggs. 

"Tell me Granger, why are you here?" 

His voice is harsh and he's glowering at me in a way that's memorable, but not in a good way "I think you owe me an explanation, I'm not the one at fault here, " I tell him, "I told you I was on holiday when I arrived. I gave you the chance to know everything about yourself and you decided you didn't want to know. How is it my fault?" I snap, wriggling against the ropes around me. If I had my wand, I'd hex his balls and feel no remorse. Sometimes I wonder if I'm more like Ginny than I thought. 

"Then why don't you get up and walk with me?" He scoffs.

"Don't be a prick." I hold my hands out, indicating I'm bound still. 

He flicks my wand and releases my ropes. I shrug them off, rolling my shoulders and struggling out of the rocking chair. I watch him smooth his fingers over my wand with a smirk I remember. 

"You can use this time to explain to me what the fuck you and Potter are up to and what you mean by using the imperious on my mother. She would never do anything like this unless she was under the influence." 

"How dare you! How bloody dare you blame me or accuse me of doing such a vile thing to your mother! I thought she was dead, I thought you were both dead, you've both been gone long before the war began." I want to smack the stupid look off his stupid face and I stride up to him as he walks towards the chicken house.

"Don't test me, just tell me the sodding truth." He stops as he notices a few chickens leave the coop and head down the ramp, pecking at the floor. His face softens as a spirited chicken clucks at him, clearly looking for feed. He strides away and then returns. "Pansy, my favourite hen, now I know she's named after Pansy fucking Parkinson." He fists a handful of chicken feed and tosses it into the pen with less venom than I expect. Still, Pansy ruffles her feathers haughtily and turns her back on him. If only we could all be so lucky. 

"So, you remember them, you remember some things, from before?" I venture. I nod at the chickens. 

"Don't get too excited, Granger. It just feels like a bad dream. I'm back to myself now. I'll go home and forget this place." 

He means he'll forget me too and I let out a shuddering breath, my heart hammers at the thought. Is it possible to still care so deeply for this version of him? "I think you'll find the world far different to the one you left, or even a home. Didn't your mother tell you how things ended?" 

"She took my memories, she sent me away. I just want everything to be like it was before! I don't want you and I have no further need for you to be here."

"Believe me, I wonder why I am." I mutter, he doesn't hear me as he moves inside the gate and into the hen house, picking up a basket and strangely leaning inside to collect eggs. 

"The boy my mother wants is not the one she sent away, you know it and I know it." He hands me the basket, lifting his fingers to his temples and massaging them. "I am him, I'm still him and you might think I hold some ridiculous feelings for you but you're nothing but a good fuck, a great fuck." He lifts his chin and lets out a sinister laugh. "I remember that, huh, don't think I'd ever forget it, but it doesn't make what you did right, you shagged me, thinking I was something I'm not."

I wonder why the hell he's bothered giving me such a backhanded compliment. Nothing he could say about our joining makes this right, let alone that I was a great fuck. I feel my cheeks flush, I'm not sure whether it's in embarrassment or irritation that I can't get through to him. I gave him the choice to be with me and he chose to, knowing I knew more about him than he did. I worry whether he truly consented to that act now I think more deeply into it, was I taking advantage of him if he didn't know himself and would never have touched me before? Either way, his comment indicates he remembers more about himself before he regained his memories than he's saying. 

"So, you're going to leave here and forget it ever happened? Then feel free, if you can forget the connection we had, the quiet life we had together here in the country." I blurt, I dont want him to know the depth of feeling I have for him, but I think he knows, he's remembering it all. "It meant something to me, it meant..." I can't continue as tears prickle behind my eyes.

"You foolish girl, did you think you could pull the wool over my eyes?" He grips his fist in the shirt at my breast, pulling me closer for a second before shoving me away. 

"I saw it! I heard your screams as you slept, and I saw…l-I saw how much you wanted me when we..."

"Enough!" He walks away and slams his hands against the bark of a wide oak tree. I watch his back rise and fall as he attempts to retain control. 

"No, it's not enough! I can't stand the fact you'll return to being the idiot who bullied me as a child. You almost ruined me, you taunted me, made me feel like I wasn't worthy and the only thing which made me feel differently about you was the fact you didn't end up with your name soiled by being part of the war. I wanted to tell you about your father and when I did..."

A blaze of blue Lightning lights up the sky and we both look up. I know his magic is projecting again.

I clear my throat. "You need to speak to your mother, to find out why she felt she needed to do this Draco." I turn. "If you'll return my wand, I'll be going now, I'll pack up my tent and go. I'll leave you with this to ponder over. Sometimes, for the people we love, we must be a hero. I don't know the full story, but I think that's what your mother did for you." 

He doesn't speak but he stares at my wand. I can describe every inch of it; vine wood, dragon heartstring core; feel every peak and trough, I can almost feel the grain in the dip where my thumb rests. I'm not sure why it works for him, but it does. 

He lifts his eyes and I see a hint of the man I met at the stream that first day, the early morning sun flittering through his hair, his grey eyes glowing with indecision. 

"Here, go away. I can't wait to see the back of you." He shoves my wand into my hand with a fierce look.

My eyes well with tears as I start into the shadows, following the path towards the place I met Draco first, or the Draco I almost fell in love with. I feel his gaze bore into my back. 

Beating my way through the brush, everything we've been through together rushes through my mind. I hear a fox bark in the distance and its mate retort. 

As I walk away, I hear the pop of apparition, the again and again. 

I hear voices shouting to each other as they search the small holding below.

"The magical signature of Draco Malfoy has been recorded at this site, he must be here, search every inch of the forest until you find him. He must be found tonight!" 

I reach the hillock above the cottage and watch as half a dozen Aurors arrive battering on the door. I hear footsteps crunch through the early morning frost and my heart hammers. I hide behind a gnarled tree and let out a breath as I find myself faced with a New Forest pony, it's hot breath meeting the cold air and clouding my vision with mist as I try to see what's happening. "It's not the best time to be here." I reach out to pet its snout as I look back to the cottage and I'm not sure whether I mean me or the pony. 

My distraction is my downfall as a hand covers my mouth and I'm drawn back into someone's chest. I instantly know it's Draco. 

"Say a bloody word, Granger, and I'll smother you." 

Someone uses a bombarda on the door and I watch as Wulfric races from the house, followed swiftly by the white wolf I know is Narcissa, both barking and howling as they run. 

I struggle to speak and shake my head until I release my mouth free of his hand. "I can take us somewhere, but we must be quick." My parents old house is my first thought. 

He turns me round sharply, eying my wand. I know he wants to take it, but he realises he's at my mercy, now more than ever. 

"If you take it your mother will never be safe." I hold my wand up. "If you follow me, I'll speak to Harry and have him help us." 

The two hounds seek us out easily. 

"Transfigure now! Do as I say!" I shout. Side along Apparition is dangerous enough with two, all I can do is hope I don't splinch anyone. 

….

**Draco**

I didn't trust her at all, but silently followed her to find out what she'd do. I thought she might go back and stay in her ridiculous tent for the night. She made the mistake of staying near and I only realised how much of a blessing from the goddess that was when I heard the Apparitions below. I could only hope my mother realised before they entered. 

When I grabbed Granger and pulled her flush against me, I realised she was the very same as she always was. Strong and a fighter I was barely able to control. I was glad when she shook herself free and gave me an ultimatum. She gave me an opportunity to escape with my mother. I believed her, much as I hated it. Whether it was dumb luck I don't know, but my mother and Wulfric escaped the Aurors clutch and raced right for us. 

Granger yelled and as they both reached us, and I thought I'd lost my mind when I saw Wulfric transfigure into a naked woman. We were whisked away and landed in a tangle of limbs in a house like I'd never seen before. 

"Get off me!" I struggled up, pushing myself up and covering my eyes as I saw my mother and the woman naked once more. "Please Granger, I beg you, find them something to wear!" I hear myself yelp as I turn my back on them. 

Granger rubs her hip as she limps to my side. "Seriously? It's like you've never seen a woman before."

She heads for the door and I hear her walking upstairs. She returns with some clothing and blankets, walking past me with a look of contempt. I hear rustling and murmuring behind me and I don't know ether I should just leave the room or snatch Grangers wand and cast and obscuro charm. 

"Draco, I'd like to see you in the kitchen." She snips.

I follow, I don't know what to make of any of this, but then things have been worse than this, I suppose. Grangers wand is in my face as I walk into the room. I glance around, finding it seems a little more like a modern version of the cottage kitchen, then I sigh. "I knew you'd find a way to have us at your mercy." I huff, poking at the buttons on something that looks similar to the Aga at the cottage. 

"What? You think I brought you here because I didn't care! You're a pig-headed arsehole, Draco Malfoy! Don't you realise the position I've been put in? This is my home, you have Aurors after you and you blame me for giving a crap what happens to you. Bloody rich that is."

"Oh no, please do tell me what's your fault and what's mine, you swotty, bookish little bitch!" 

I realise saying that was a mistake when she picks up a China teapot and throws it at my head. 

.....

**Narcissa**

"You look good in muggle pyjamas." Delta leans in and kisses my cheek. "That was close though, sweet Circe, I thought the Aurors had us."

I feel like I might burst into tears. Tonight has gone as badly as I ever thought it might. I hear a crash in the kitchen, and I let out a hysterical laugh. "I think my prediction might be coming to fruition. Hermione is taking him in hand as we speak." 

We both look at each other and burst into peals of laughter, stifled by our hands over our mouths. 

We're exhausted and I know the conversation regarding Delta is yet to come but perhaps it could wait until tomorrow. This house is tiny compared to the manor but it's cosy and I'm sure it has a room we could find to rest. I already know Hermione wouldn't mind if we sought out somewhere. 

All I can hope is she doesn't kill my son in the meantime. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione**

"You're crazy, Granger and I lived with the Dark Lord in my house!" He yells as the teapot I threw at him smashes above his head. "Fucking mental!" He brushes chipped China from his clothes and glowers at me. 

"I don't know how you dare say that to me, I saved you, not that you deserve it." I turn to pick up a plate from the drainer to sling at him if he continues, it's the only thing stopping me from picking up my wand and casting an impediment jinx so I can slap his face without any argument. 

"Stop, will you." He holds his hands up. "I don't want this, I..." His eyes roll and he staggers a little, grasping the back of a chair at the small dining table. "My head." He drops into the seat and grasps each side of his head.

"Draco?" I dare to step a little closer. I want to comfort him, but I know that would be a dangerous move while he's in the mood he's been in. 

"I s-said don't call me that..." His hands are trembling as he grasps the edge of the table. 

"Alright," I speak gently. I begin to regret smashing the teapot but fill the kettle for tea regardless. "You need a hot drink and something to eat for the shock, your blood sugar is probably low, when did you last eat?"

"Don't b-baby me, Granger." He stutters. His face was ashen, and he looks ready to pass out. 

It's been a very long night and I know I'm beginning to flag from lack of sleep and sustenance. Much as I don't want to admit it, it must have been a shock for him finding out about his mother and me. Add Delta into the equation and it's a recipe for a very shocked Draco. 

I find some tomato soup at the back of a cupboard filled with meagre rations and place it in the microwave. The whirring of the oven feels familiar and strange all at once. It's been a while since I came here and being in my muggle parents’ kitchen with Draco of all people is stranger still. The life I once had has been turned upside down by a chance meeting in the New Forest, and if I can't make Harry understand, then I could be in a world of trouble for doing what I did. 

He grumbles as I move into his space to tentatively touch his forehead with the back of my hand. "You're not feverish. Here, eat this up and I'll be back in a while, I'm going to get some provisions. Your mother and Delta will be hungry later and you all need to rest before we decide what to do next." Including me, I sigh to myself. I move to walk past him, and he shoots his hand out to grab my wrist. 

"Leave your wand. I'm not staying here unprotected." He hisses but then lets out a groan. Poking at the soup with his spoon, he continues. "Huh, you've probably poisoned me anyway."

I snatch my hand back. "I have done no such thing," I snap, "and I'm not leaving you my wand so you can potentially kill any poor person who turns up on my doorstep and make things worse for yourself, not a chance. I'll be back in twenty minutes, so eat your bloody soup." I grab my coat and intend to storm off to the corner shop to gather bread, milk and some eggs and bacon for breakfast along with a few other essentials. 

I slam the door behind me, standing with my back against the door while I bite back a sob. I've allowed myself to care for someone who hates me. "So stupid!" I kick the back of my heel against the step. 

"Morning Hermione." Old Ralph from next door waves his newspaper at me as he walks down his path. "We thought you were going to sell the place. It's been a while since you've been home, we've missed you." 

I wanted to break down and confess everything to my kindly old neighbour, he and his wife had been in my life since I was a child and came in for drinks at Christmas when we were a family. I blink back tears. "Tell Martha, I'll try to pop in for a coffee later. I'm just back with my new, um, boyfriend and his mother, we're going to sort the place out to be sold. I'm thinking of going to University."

"Martha will be proud of you lass, so would your man and da." He said with his Lancashire accent. "Mind you visit her, or I won't hear the end of it, and bring that man of yours too, you know how gooey she gets over young lovers, what with those romances she reads." He chuckles, bidding her good morning and heading inside with another wave. 

I could go. I could just leave everything behind me rather than deal with Draco in spiteful mode, but something tells me he's not revealing everything. I'm sure he remembers something and wonder whether some of his headaches are to do with an internal battle over how he thinks he's supposed to feel. 

I ponder that as the doorbell rings, and I step into the local shop. 

"Hermione!" The shopkeeper’s son, Vijay races around the counter to hug me. We went to muggle school together. "You're a sight for sore eyes. I thought you'd gone for good when your parents died." I gulp, I didn't expect him to say that and having him say it makes their loss feel all the more real. He and I were good friends until I left for Hogwarts, we started as infants and attended Primary school together. Looking back, I wonder if there was something more between us that may have developed when we were older, we were always so close. He's turned into a stunning man; I can't help but notice.

"It's so good to see you!" I clutch him tightly, my shoulders shaking as I withhold a sob.

"Hey, what's all this?" He cups my face. 

I can't tell him the truth, so I lie, obviously. "It's been an upsetting time, deciding to sell the house." I take a step back, "I'm just being silly. I just wanted to get some food for us while we sort everything out. I-I'm sorry to blubber all over you." I sniff.

He snorts. "You're my oldest friend, Minnie, you can talk to me about anything, you know that." 

I glance up at his inquisitive eyes, as soulfully deep as they ever were. It's been so long since I heard his nickname. "I just need to get some food and head back, they'll all be starving, we arrived late last night and there's not a thing in the cupboards."

He looks concerned but eventually says. "It's on the house, just don't tell dad." He winks as the doorbell rings again and he heads back to the counter. 

When I've finished collecting the shopping I stand with my basket while Vijay deals with another customer. Once the other person leaves he chats about his place at Cambridge University and I remember we bonded over his love Maths and mine of English Literature. We often studied in the back of the shop after school and Vijay’s dad, Mr Agarwal, gave us orange juice and sandwiches for an afternoon snack while I waited for my parents to close the dental surgery. The family visited us often as did we them and they always came to our house to ring in the New Year. Mrs Agarwal’s samosas and chapatis always went down a storm along with whichever rice and spiced dish she decided upon that year. The loss of my parents hits me like a juggernaut at the memory of my mum chattering and laughing with Mrs Agarwal as she served her tuna volovant’s and cheese and pineapple on a stick alongside such fragrant Indian dishes, both of them laughing with flushed faces after one too many Babysham's. My dad would share a drink with Mr Agarwal, Ralph, and Martha. It occurred to me I didn't know Vijay’s parents’ names; I'd always just called them Mr and Mrs Agarwal. 

"Before you say anything, I won't hear of you paying. I'm back for the summer but I leave for my second year at Cambridge next month." He chuckles as he bag’s my shopping.

"Are you going to go on and do your masters in Maths?" I ask politely. My head is all over the place and I feel I'm asking a stupid question.

He nods, "It's kind of expected, perhaps I'll do a PhD after that. What about you? Did you go somewhere glamorous like St Andrews from your private Scottish school, hmm, or perhaps Oxford?" He holds both hands over his head, shaking them like jazz hands as he giggled. "I can just see it, Hermione Granger, Oxford Alumni in a few years." 

Perhaps I still could be? That would mean leaving the wizarding world altogether and I've already decided I wanted to travel first, to find a way back to myself before I take the next step. Now I've found myself mixed up in something I'm not sure I can talk my way out of. Harry's trusted my judgement before and I'm sure he will again, but bringing the Malfoy's home was a risk, for me and for them. "Not yet. I'm selling the house to go travelling and then I'm going to decide what to do."

Vijay looked at me as though he didn't know me at all. "Oh, well, I'll look forward to hearing about your achievements in the future." 

"I'll pop back to see you before I leave," I tell him, feeling down. "I'd love to say goodbye to your mum and dad."

"Yeah, they'll kill me for not bringing you to see them today, but I'll tell them you'll pop by soon." 

I pick up the bags and Vijay sees me to the door. "It was good to see you again Hermione." He says tenderly, pushing a stray curl from my face. 

"Vijay, it's been so great to see you again." It has been and I hug him tightly. I know I won't be back; I can't risk being caught by the Aurors. I know his parents won't understand and neither will he, but it's for the best to sort out this situation and go for good. I thought I'd left my past behind when I sent my oblivious parents to Australia but being here again has been a bittersweet reminder of a past life. "Bye." I kiss his cheek. 

"See you soon." He waves as I walk along the road, feeling like I'm carrying the weight of the world in two carrier bags. 

...

When I arrive home, I note some colour has returned to Draco's face as I put away the shopping. "Would you like some toast? Was the soup enough? Oh, I got some chocolate." I pause as I catch him studying me with a curious look. "What?" 

"You look flushed." He stares for a moment and then waves his hand dismissively. "The soup was about the quality I would expect from a pauper." He huffs, pushing away the empty bowl. 

"I'm sure there are starving children who might be glad of such a meal or even you if you turn down my hospitality," I say snippily. My mind still on my conversation with Vijay. "You're feeling better I see, back to your usual unpleasant self," I comment.

He has the decency to flush and he scowls at his empty bowl, picking it up and carrying it to the sink. He looks at the taps, unsure what to do next, so places it on the counter. I suppose he tried. 

Turning to look out over the garden he speaks. “Why would you be kind to me after all I said to you last night?" 

I ponder that for a moment. Whatever I say will undoubtedly be wrong, so I just say it. "Because you may no longer give a shit about me, but I still care what happens to you, that's why." I make some toast for us both, setting out some marmalade and a jar of marmite. I also unpack some Jaffa Cakes and place them on a plate on the table along with a bar of chocolate, making a cup of tea in the cup and placing it beside the treats. I daresay that won't be to his satisfaction either, but I take my own and sit down opposite his empty seat. I don't want to spend the whole time arguing with him, so I wait patiently until he takes his seat again. 

He stares outside for some time before he moves. "Your garden is overgrown." 

"It was nice once," I tell him, and it was when my mum spent her time out there planting pansies and marigolds and dad cut the grass. 

He ignores that and lets out a stuttering breath. "What difference does it make to you? You thought I was dead, and I certainly never thought about you until you turned up, didn't have the capacity to do so." He sinks into his seat, eyeing the toast I've placed on his plate. "I sometimes wish...oh, never mind." He paws the air with a huff. 

I wonder what he was about to say, but know if I press him, he's unlikely to tell me. "I've made the food, please do help yourself, your majesty." I scrape some marmite on my toast, taking a bite and groaning in pleasure. Sweet Circe, it's been so long since I tasted marmite. 

"That looks like the insides of a dirty cauldron, Granger." He comments. 

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, Malfoy, it's heavenly." I raise an eyebrow in challenge, chewing as I watch him stare at the little jar.

He butters his toast and looks once at the dark mixture. "Oh, for Godrick’s sake!" He digs his knife into the jar, his nose twitching as a long string of yeast extract drops back inside. He looks me right in the eye, straight and steady, his lashes flicker and he paste’s the mucky goo on his toast. 

As he tentatively lifts the toast towards his lips, I can't help but mirthfully bite my lips together. "You'll either love it or hate it." I hold my toast unblinking as I wait for his opinion. 

.........

**Draco**

I want to hate her but her lovely golden eyes are watching me to find out if I like the horrid looking mixture in the jar. I'm feeling so confused. As soon as she came back from the gathering her provisions, she walked in with a blush high on her cheeks. I couldn't help but notice flush across the nape of her neck once she looked at me and I knew it couldn't have been me who caused it. I wonder if Miss Prissy has a muggle boyfriend and I hate how my stomach lurches at the thought. I grind my teeth, trying to tell myself she's not mine and I don't want her. 

When she left, I tried to make some sense of what had happened to me but every time I tried to remember who I was before, my mind went back to the forest, my cottage and Wulfric. My memory wandered back to my mother and my dog transfiguring to a human. Embarrassment flooded through me as we arrived in this tiny house and I saw the new woman with my mother. 

It couldn't be true, that I had this woman living with me all this time and she'd seen every part of me. It felt far worse than my mother taking my memories and hiding them in some gemstone I found in the chicken coop. My stomach lurched when I remembered my chickens. I need to ask my mother about that, not that I am inclined to talk to her, I need them to be cared for. I wonder where the two went but I don't want to leave the kitchen in Hermione's house to find out. I find myself unable to bear the scene that I know I'm likely to cause when I find out the full truth. I need to know who the woman is and why my mother trusted her so much. Hermione also seems to have no qualms about the woman being here.

As for Hermione, I was a prick, even for me, Hermione welcomed me to her home, saved us from the Aurors when she could've just handed us over when I called her a mudblood last night. As soon as she left, I wanted to take the small bowl of soup she left me and throw it out the window. I wanted to do it because somehow, she'd shown me everything was different. At first, I'd felt relief when I came back to myself, relief that I wasn't at the Manor waiting for the lack-nosed wanker to give me directions and belittle my father, the Lord of my own home. I know whatever my mother did, it put her at risk. I put her at risk. Now I'm not sure if I should expect come back for my mother sending me away and I haven't had a long enough conversation with anyone to find out what the fuck is going on. 

I realise I'm staring at Hermione as I think and her eyes are crazily fascinating, it annoys me that she's so unafraid, it always has. Her eyes are so expressive, and she's still awaiting my opinion on the gloop. I dart the tip of my tongue out and taste it. It's salty but not unpleasant, with a flavour of beef, it has the consistency I expected but it's nice. "It tastes good." I eventually say, "but prefer just butter or something sweet on my toast." 

Her eyes are dark as they meet mine and her lashes flutter as she finishes chewing her toast and takes a sip of tea. She darts her tongue out to catch a stray drop and I watch it swirl desperately to catch it, swiftly moving her middle finger to brush the liquid into her mouth. She suckles on her finger momentarily her hand reaching for one of the Jaffa Cakes she mentioned, biting into one with dreamy brown eyes and it makes me want one too. They look odd and feel moist and dry as I reach out for one. I remember her as she shatters underneath me and cough, choking briefly on my toast. 

She stands, drinking down her tea. "I need to check on your mother." 

I know I don't want her to go. 

"I'll do it." I stand and move as she tries to pass by me, finding me in her way, she lets out a breath of surprise as she moves in the opposite direction and I feel magic crackle between us. 

I reach the door and go to walk on. 

"Are you prepared for what you might find?" She picks up one plate and then the second, clattering one against the other. 

"I don't understand why Wulfric..."

"Delta." She's looking over my shoulder. 

"I don't know what you mean?" 

The object of our conversation walks right into the kitchen wearing pink pyjamas with blurry eyes. "Hermione, I've got a thirst that makes me want to suckle the moisture from a dry blanket." She holds out her hand for a glass. Hermione hands it to her and she makes her way to the taps. I watch intrigued as Delta works the taps. 

"I think I should leave you to discuss your mother." Hermione rushes for the door. 

"Oh no, you don't." Delta takes a deep breath after gulping down a large glass of water. "You'll stay while I tell him some home truths that involve you." She begins rooting around Hermione’s cupboards. "Aha! Success! Do you mind? It's been so long since I had a drink other than from a water bowl." She pulls out a large bottle of cooking brandy from the top cupboard.

Hermione stopped and sighed. "Not at all, I won't be drinking it." She sits down opposite me, pinching her lower lip between her thumb and forefinger anxiously.

"Where shall we begin?" She winces as she takes a few gulps and passes the bottle to me. "Fuck. That's dire." She covers her mouth and coughs. 

I just need a fucking drink, so I slug a quarter of the bottle. It's as awful as the woman says it is. 

"It's barely 11 am Draco." Hermione tuts, eyeing the bottle like she wants a drink too. She looks extremely tired and I suppose I must too. A sleepy angel, my mind pipes up and I shake the through free with a nod of my head.

"And?" I down another few large gulps. It seems like the best thing to do, or I'd be tempted to run out of Hermione's front door and find my way to muggle London. I pour a large dram into my empty teacup and pass it to Hermione. She hands the almost half-empty bottle to the woman who slugs it back like a lush, wiping her mouth when she's finished. I notice she's had as much as me. 

"Granger, would you excuse us for a moment, I think Delta and I need to have a conversation," I ask politely. 

She seems happy to leave once she lets out a yawn and looks rather cute as her eyelashes flutter.

She pauses by my shoulder and touches me with the tips of her fingers. "Just don't break anything, this place may not mean much to you, but it was my life once." 

I want to laugh as she's the only one who's broken things in the house since we've been here. I wait until the doors closed before turning to Delta. "You fucking traitor." I slam my hand down on the table, causing the China Granger left on the table to rattle.

"Ha. You forget I've lived through your worst Draco; you don't frighten me." She crosses her legs Buddha style on her seat in the pyjamas Hermione gave her, picking up the bottle and slugging another drink before passing it to me. 

I sigh deeply and drink. "I thought you were my best friend, and now I find you're not a bloody dog, you're an Animagus. Not only that, but you've also been in cahoots with my mother." I slam the bottle down in the table. I have a feeling Grangers hovering outside the door. She knows I don't have a wand so she can hardly be too worried. 

"What do you expect me to say? Do you want me to grovel at your feet and apologise, as I did as your dog because I can tell you one thing - that will never happen.” 

I spend a few moments sizing her up. She's at least my mother’s age and quite pretty, her eyes are green like Wulfric's and they twinkle in an entrancing way. Her brunette hair is short, and her freckled skin is smooth. "So, you think I'm such a wanker I'd expect you to still behave like a dog? I don't know myself now and much as it would be nice to have something which remained true, something I could rely on, it seems it isn't to be so." 

"You can still rely on me, you don't know me, but I've seen you through your darkest times." She said matter of factly. 

"Can I trust a liar?" I ask bitterly, turning the bottle in my hand, my eyes tracing the wet rings it made on the table. I drink again and pass it back. 

Her thumb flicked at the label. "I'm no liar." Her eyes were blazing as she knocked back another gulp. "I love you and your mother, why do you think I've spent a year or more protecting you?" 

"When you weren't out annoying squirrels or chasing after Hermione Granger." I snort. "Not much different in my opinion," I added nastily. 

For the first time, I get a rise out of Delta; she gets to her feet and slams the empty bottle back on the table. "Jesus Christ, I'll need more to drink if you're going to carry on like this. You treated that girl no better than an animal by binding her and you threatened your mother. For that, I'm not sure I can forgive you. I thought you were so much more than that." 

"It seems so did Granger." I want to crumple as Delta scrutinises me with one eyebrow raised. I realise however much she hoodwinked me; she was always there as she said. 

"Don't get me started on her." She huffed, "You're possibly the biggest twat I've ever met. She was almost in love with you and you let her go!" She began filtering through the cupboards and have a hoot as she found more alcohol. "Shit Whiskey or possibly half-decent vodka?" She weighs both up in each hand before plonking them both on the table.

"Then it'll hurt less if it was almost then, won't it?"

"For her or you?" She challenged. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I splutter.

"I was right. You are a selfish prick." She retorts.

"No hang on a minute..."

"I won't. I've been silent for too long." She slapped the bottle of vodka in front of me, "I saw you with her and you were sickeningly happy together, Circe's tits, so happy you both made me want to vomit. She did everything for you and you threw her aside when you regained your memories." 

"I-I'm not that person anymore, I don't remember..."

"Bullshit!" She sneered, "you forget I know you better than anyone, even your mother, who, I hasten to add, is pacing the floor upstairs because she can't sleep, she's so worried you'll never speak to her again." 

"You don't know me, you're just a bloody minion who she sent to look over me," I tell her, that's all she could be, isn't it?

"Am I? So, I'm not someone who cared for you, who cried when you tied yourself to the Aga to stop the fucking agony of Voldemort calling you. Yes, that was him, but you only felt pain because you didn't answer his call, you didn't know why. I listened to you screaming your lungs out, I watched you wreck the place before you came up with your plan to tether yourself, so of course, I mustn't have cared at all to stay and watch you suffer, to come to you in the morning and wake you to make sure you took care of yourself." A tear trailed down her face, but she looked ready to land a punch on my chin. Much like someone else had once, I remembered I'd deserved it then too. 

"I know you did, I appreciated you being there, but this is all too much." I scrubbed at my face. "Why did my mother send you?" 

"I suppose it's best to rip off the plaster in one go. Hopefully, it'll make it easier when you speak to your mother. I've been in love with your mother since we were twelve. She was an amazing witch from the moment we met, top of the class in everything, including potions, like you." 

The fact she told me she was in love with my mother silenced me. I needed to hear this; I knew I did. She passed the bottle and I grumbled at its strong, bland taste. "I wish we had some fire-whiskey," I mutter, feeling a cosy glow settle over me from the alcohol. "Do continue, its best to hear the full story before we both pass out from terrible muggle spirits and forget we even spoke." 

"There he is." She points at me, "That sense of humour is something I've always loved about you." She grins. "Anyway, to cut a long story short, we were close friends and your mother’s family saw to it that we were separated. Her Aunt Walburga had plans for her to marry your father. Even back then, she doted on Narcissa." Delta wrinkled her nose. "Your mother and I met on the train to Hogwarts in our first year, she suffered terrible anxiety, it's something I only realised when I grew up and thought back about her behaviour. Your maternal grandfather was a tyrant and Bellatrix was popular, the wizards flocked around her and I suppose she was beautiful and strong, but not nasty or evil like she eventually became, she was the Slytherin Princess. She wasn't the woman you knew back then before you left the manor, Draco. We used to laugh about her turning them down and she actually had a sense of humour then." She threw her head back and laughed in a way I've never known anyone to do over Aunt Bella, they were too terrified of her to laugh. 

I have a vague recollection of my aunt playing with me as a child, bouncing a ball of dancing light next to me and my mother rushing over to her to tell her not to as I reached for it. I might've been three at a guess. Now I realise she'd used the Engorgio charm on a ball of naked flame and I'd almost burned myself. I didn't see Bellatrix again until the Dark Lord returned. Delta laughing with such abandonment made me believe the war must be over because nobody would laugh about her. My training had begun under my Aunt Bellatrix and my father had supported her as she taught me magic so dark, I trembled at the thought of my next lesson. 

"Your other aunt Andromeda was the one to warn Narcissa of the dangers of being best friends with a muggleborn, and before you start that shit you've given Hermione, know I won't put up with it." 

Her eyes were steely on mine. "I wouldn't dream of it. Do continue." I want to hear more of the story, one my mother had never told me before. 

She chuckled, "I don't suppose either of them told you much, although I'm surprised Lucius didn't tell you about his childhood, he loved talking about himself back then, God he was such a ponce." Her eyes glint jubilantly, and I can't disagree, my father was always his own best fan and I realised his narcissistic nature was something I'd learned from him. 

I burst out laughing. I think I like Delta, not that I'd tell her. I have a feeling that there's more to the story and I'll wait until then to make up my mind about her. 

I got a few shags from girls at Hogwarts of the back of my father’s advice about women, but none as good as one I now remember with Hermione in the light of the fire at the camp after we ate eggs and bacon. The one I pushed back in her face outside the cottage last night wasn't just a shag, it wasn't just a fuck. It was our first time making love. Guilt eats at me as I listen to Delta. Granger is in the other room, I imagine her asleep on the sofa, her soft lashes fluttering as she dreams. 

"Once Narcissa distanced herself from me, my parents pulled me out and sent me to Beauxbatons. I made a few more friends there but I came home once I graduated. I lived in muggle London alone for a long time. I knew of the war, but I wasn't close enough to anyone to know exactly what was happening. I think I was probably lucky that you weren't sent after me." Her head drops to stare at her hands. "It's not my tale to tell what happened next. I think you might need to check on Hermione. I will see to your mother. As I mentioned earlier, I love her and she and loves me..." 

I wait for what she has to say but I realise I've already guessed. "Yes, err, well I’ll perhaps see mother when she's had a chance to rest." I wonder where I'm supposed to sleep as I watch Delta stumble a little as she walks into the lounge. She heads to the door leading upstairs, passing Granger who's asleep on the sofa like I predicted. "Delta." I pause as she looks back and meets my eye. "Tell mother I love her, tell her to rest and we'll talk later. She deserves to be loved." I meet her eye and she lets out a deep breath. 

"You're a good son. Don't forget it." She nods, turning and heading out of the door. 

I hear her feet padding up the stairs, few steps creak. 

Having half the story is alright for now, I suppose, perhaps enough to allow me to sleep for a few hours. I head back to the kitchen and search for a way to turn out the lights. I can't find a way to do it, so I close the door and sit in a comfortable chair opposite Hermione. She's muttering in her sleep but settles momentarily when I'm near. 

I study her and mixed up as I am, I have the urge to hold her in my arms. I wonder if it's worth the risk.

"Draco, mmm, Draco I'm cold...you've stolen the covers." She sighs as she wraps her arms around herself. 

I'm feeling warm from the alcohol and being close to Hermione seems like a good thing right now. The day replays in my mind, whirling and flashing behind my eyes. I justify being close to her because I know she wants it. 

I see a blanket over the back of one of the chairs. Shaking it out, I place it over her and move to the end of the sofa, lifting her feet gently and easing them into my lap. I lay my head back on the sofa with a sigh.

"Draco..." she mumbles, wriggling her feet. 

I don't know how either of us are going to feel in the morning, but I fall asleep remembering she's the most beautiful woman in the world and how she said she cared about me, while listening to her light snores. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope you're still enjoying this story and it would be great to hear from you if you are.   
This chapter is unbeta'd and I extend my eternal gratitude to @badwolfjedi who has betaed for me so far.

**Draco **

I wake to bells ringing through my mind. I have a splitting headache and realise I've only slept for four hours. I’m heavily hungover after those awful muggle spirits. I crick in my neck and let out a low moan of complaint. "What is that infernal racket?" 

Hermione is stirring and it takes me a minute to work out why I'm on the sofa under a blanket with her. 

"Oh, it’s you." She rubs at her eyes and promptly moves her feet like I suddenly have some awful disease. "Um, That's the grandfather clock in the hallway, I'm surprised it's still working after all this time." 

I glance up and give the clock a sneer for its audacity. "Yes, I'm still here. I haven't stolen your wand and wreaked havoc in the neighbourhood." I say gently with a hint of a smile. I know I'm all at sixes and sevens but being close to her reminds me of our past Ike at the cottage. I feel like I'm living two lives in tandem, one where I want to hate her for who she is and one where I want to keep her close to me. It's a most disconcerting feeling.

"You're no killer Dr—Malfoy." She hastily corrects herself. I realise I've probably done irreparable damage to whatever relationship we had through my actions, I know I couldn’t help how I reacted when I regained my faculties but there really was no excuse for calling her that name. It seems strange how I feel less confused when I'm relaxed and I don't want to change the atmosphere by telling her how I’m feeling. I need to know myself first. 

"I suppose we'll never know." I sigh, resting my head on the back of the sofa and brushing her ankle with my hand, I remember I’ve done this many times and touching her feels right. 

"For your own sake, I'm glad you didn't have to play a part in the war. I'm sure your mother did the right thing in sending you away, whether you like it or not." She pulls her ankle away swiftly and stands up. “I'll make brunch and then contact Harry." 

"Fantastic." I groan. I suppose I deserve her pulling away from me, she has no reason to trust me anymore.

"You can apologise to your mother while I cook." She calls sternly over her shoulder as she begins rattling pans. 

"You're not the boss of me," I mutter under my breath but head for the door to upstairs anyway. I suppose I need to get it over with.

Wandering up the stairs I feel apprehensive and grumpy. If Deltas about to tear me a new one like she did early this morning, I'm not sure if I'll be able to control my temper this time.   
The upstairs of the Granger house is light and airy, different to the cottage or even the Manor with its dark wood panelling. I come face to face with a light oak door at the top of the stairs and knock, opening the door and finding a small bathroom. Okay, not that one. I move along to the next door knocking again and also receiving no invitation. 

Pushing the door open I find a small room containing a single bed, its walls covered by artistic posters and a large bookshelf crammed with books. I know it's wrong but I want to look around Grangers room, so I walk right in. One of the posters showed a muggle woman holding a bunch of balloons and it said, 'Happiness is not about getting what you want, it's about loving what you have and being grateful for it.' Huh, the overly optimistic person who wrote that gem of a quote clearly doesn't know how life was in the real world. I've always got what I wanted and where the fuck did it get me? A pureblood wizard in a muggle house, half in love with a muggleborn...where the fuck did that come from? I stumble at that thought and find myself sitting on her pink bedspread. I pick up a fluffy white bear and hold it up to my face. "I think you might be the only one able to give me decent advice in this house, and that includes me." I place it back carefully, not sure why but I don't want her to know I was prying, or that I even care to know anything about Granger’s past. 

I hear movement in the room next door and I stand, casting an eye over the muggle literature on the bookshelf. One title stands out, its spine is fracked and worn. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I pull it out and flick through the pages, pausing at a dog-eared page. "There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." I read out loud. That's Granger to a tee. I wonder if me being here is a giant mistake, I can't be what she wants, I feel like I might want to be, but how could a relationship between us ever work in the real world. I'll have to go back home but I feel so lost the thought terrifies me. I bang my head gently against the bookshelf. 

The door opens to the room next door and Delta walks past, seeing me in Grangers doorway as she heads to the bathroom. "Morning Draco, how's your head?" Raising an eyebrow as she passed. I get the impression she isn’t overly bothered if my head aches and seems sprightly considering the amount we consumed. 

I sigh and head to the next door along. "Good morning mother," I say politely. 

I love my mother, I always have. There's never been a time before where we've had cross words, but I still feel intensely angry over her doing such a thing as taking my memories from me.

She’s sitting on the bed dressed in blue and white checked pyjamas looking dishevelled and very unlike herself. As a child, I remember her always beautifying herself at her expansive dressing table, surrounded by lotions and potions, wearing a silk gown and readying herself for a ball or such. Her hair was always perfect, she wore makeup or created glamours, I couldn't be sure which, and her clothes were fashionable and immaculate. She was the face of the Malfoy family once. She's still beautiful without all of that and I notice she has a glow surrounding her I've never seen before. She pats the bed beside her and gives me a wan smile. 

"Come and sit beside me, my dragon." 

I do as she asks and hang my head. 

"Did you sleep?" She asks, brushing the hair from my eyes and soothing my brow with her hand. 

"I managed a few hours. Delta...she got me drunk, I don't think I would have otherwise." I admit. 

"And did you reconcile with Hermione?" I feel her hand on my arm.

"I can't just make it up with someone who lied to me." Rage swirls in my belly and spills out through my mouth. Shit. I know my mother will think that was about her. "That wasn't...mother, look, I barely understand why you did it. All I know is I'm now cowering in Granger's house waiting for her to call on Potter and that we were both assumed dead. I don't know what happened to end the war, I don't fully know what happened to father. I have no idea how you managed to survive and I certainly don't know what is going on between you and Delta, who in fact I thought was my dog until last night, that was until I sat in an unfamiliar kitchen drinking absolute crap alcohol with her!" 

She places her hand on my arm. "Then allow me to tell you, my son." 

I cover her fingers with my own, whatever she’s done, it still feels good to be close to her again, to remember her. "Start with Granger." I have to know what she has to do with this, so I'm prepared for Potters arrival. 

.....

**Narcissa**

"Why would you think she's responsible when I told you it was me? Honestly, Draco, when the girl arrived at the New Forest, she had no idea you were there. It was Delta who drew you together. She watched how you interacted and wanted you to have a person, someone who could make you happy. She told me after, you'd been lonely and you needed someone. Hermione appeared as if by magic." His face draws into the sneer I'd always hated, one he always wore when he didn't get what he wanted. He wants me to tell him what he wants to hear, and it isn't going to happen, because now we're in the future I wanted for him and he needs to learn to be a better man. I know he has it in him or I would never have risked it all for him.

"So, she chose someone who I hated and who hated me at school and let me..." He clenched his fists. 

I read between the lines and know he was about to say fuck, or make love to. I rather hope my son would say the latter but he's revealed himself in many ways I never expected over the past day and reminded me why I did what I did. I blame Lucius for turning my sweet boy into something he is not. I know he's a man, but he would never attempt to speak in the way he has since we've been reunited if not for his father’s influence. He had been indoctrinated into the old wizards club before I realised, his sweetness lost to me. Lucius had been vain, but he'd been sweet once, just like my boy. "I failed you," I admit, "I allowed your father free reign over you and I regret every moment of it. You were such a sweet boy and he ruined you." 

I watch him shake his head. "It wasn't his fault." 

"Wasn't it?" I'm furious by his statement. "It wasn't his fault that we had a psychopathic wizard living in our home, one who'd returned and who cast unforgivables over the dining table! That I was barely saved from being raped by Greyback when Bellatrix, another person I loved who'd been turned into a monster, didn't want her sister assaulted by an impure creature but probably would've allowed it otherwise. Have you asked Hermione what happened to her at the Manor? Read the books written by Skeeter? No, you haven't, so don't you tell me your father was some perfect hero. Both he and my sister were already lost to me before you were born!" I stand up and I feel the urge to slap some sense into him. I don't, but the intent is there. "Your father was a shell by the time I sent you away, I was so afraid he'd do nothing to help you if the Dark Lord sent you on a suicide mission. That's when I knew I had to save you." 

I drop down before him and clasp his hands. "Draco, I killed for you." I gulp back a sob. "I-l'm not unblemished in all of this. I sent another to his death instead of me. I watched Goyle Senior die in my place, polyjuiced and imperiused after I sent you away with the jade stone." Please forgive me, please don't hate me, my mind chants. 

"Mother, I..." 

"No. You will listen to me, I will explain." I placed my hand on his face, cupping his chin. "The man thought I would be easy, " I chuckle sardonically, "and I told him he was manlier than your father. Godrick, he was so easily led when I told him that, the wizard had done terrible things, worse than your father ever did. It proved to me how easily manipulated you all were, men and boys just like you followed with no idea what you were getting yourself into, thinking Voldemort was a God." I bite back my tears, "It took a woman to best him. I know Potter killed him in the end, but only with help from Hermione. I bested him that night I sent you away with help from Delta, using an idea we plotted together." I let out a sob. "I watched Goyle Senior murdered in my place and I told myself that no one would ever dare stand in my way when it came to you."

"Mother, please, don't tell me any more, I can't stand it." Draco rubs his hand over his eyes and then his mouth. 

"I sent Goyle in my place when Voldemort requested your father send me. He knew I'd sent you away, the wards he'd cast in our home cast aside the family wards. He made your father watch as he killed the fake me. He had no choice." I stand and point in his face. "That is what it was like, that's what made me do what I did because if I hadn't we might both be dead." 

Draco's shoulders begin to shake, "But he didn't kill father then. Hermione told me he saved Potter and walked into the forbidden forest to his death under the hooves of the Centaurs." 

I didn't know that. My heart races and I hiccup a sob, bursting into tears. "He tried to help the Order." There was some good left in Lucius after all, it just took losing us for him to find it. 

"Because he thought we were dead." Draco blurts miserably. 

I gather him in my arms, hugging him tightly. It was all worth it all for this one moment together. 

"Brunch is ready!" Hermione calls up the stairs. 

I sigh deeply. "You need to resolve things with Hermione, now you know what happened. She's a good witch and she knows who you are." 

"She'll hand me over to Potter." He clenches the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. "They'll put me in Azkaban for taking the mark, I won't need to tell them I haven't done anything, they'll make an example of me." 

"I don't think she will, I expect she'll explain what happened. Draco, you've done nothing wrong apart from taking the mark, you're innocent of any wrongdoing."

"She's everything I was told was an abomination mother, how can I be with her?" He brushes his tears away angrily. 

"She's everything I'm telling you is right. Everything I did was to help you find someone like her who would make you the man you should be." 

"Like Delta? Don't think she can replace my father." He rises, not looking at me and bangs his hand hard on the doorframe. 

"I don't expect her to, but you will respect her as my lover, I won't hear a bad word said against her. She means everything to me." 

"So, what am I supposed to do? Accept her as a replacement?" His back is to me as he speaks.

"No, you do what you think is right. All I expect is for you to be courteous and polite. I don't think that's too much to ask." 

"I think I can do that." He nods. "The woman drinks like a fish, did you know?" He chuckles. 

Delta has always enjoyed an illicit tipple, its true. A rush of laughter rocks through me at his comment. 

I have one last thing to say before we leave. "I won't have Hermione treated badly. Once Harry Potter arrives, you'll need to watch your step. He's the saviour of the Wizarding world now." 

I expected Draco to sneer but he turns to the stairs as Hermione called them again. 

"We ought to go, Hermione's made food and I'm starving." He mutters.

His eyes stare hungrily down the stairs and I hope it's because of the cook rather than the cooking. I feel we've turned a page. 

"Make it right, Draco," I say as he descends. 

....

**Hermione**

I'm tempted to throw the brunch in the bin when I've called Draco and Narcissa down for the third time. Delta is sitting politely at the kitchen table drinking her tea and eating the first round of bacon and eggs when I walk to lounge and send my patronous to Harry, telling him to come in an hour. I can only keep the food hot for so long with a warming charm. 

I watch Draco escort his mother into the lounge and his eyes meet mine. "Are you alright?" He asks me. I don't know why he's asking when he so clearly doesn't care about me. 

"Err, yeah, I suppose. Harry will be here in an hour so let’s get you all fed." She heads back to the kitchen. 

I notice his mother’s eyes sweeping the kitchen before she sits beside Delta, placing her hand upon hers. 

Draco stands behind me, watching as I cook. "Can I help?" His voice rushes across my ear, his nose nuzzling my neck. His hands come to rest on my waist, and I freeze, biting back a sigh of contentment as he tilts his hips against my bum. He's semi-hard and I try and fail, to ignore it. "No, I'm fine, you know I can cook decent eggs." I turn and scoop an egg onto Narssisas plate, shaking my hands after passing her two hot pieces of toast as they pop up from the toaster. "You can make me some toast and marmite if you want to do something to help." I don't want him to think he can blow hot and cold on me, or butter me up because his mother has put a flea in his ear. He's so damn good looking I daresay he knows he's hard to resist but I’ve got his number.

I sit at the table and wait as the others eat, watching Draco as he picks up the apron my dad used to wear. I want to cry when I see him struggle with how to put it on. My dad didn't like cooking much, but he made breakfast for my mum at the weekend.

Draco sits beside me and places toast, butter and the jar of marmite before me and our eyes meet. I think it's an apology. He places his hand on the table next to mine and caresses my smallest finger with his own. He dips his head to my ear and murmurs. "Whatever's happened between us, you're the best I ever had, remember that." I know I'm blushing to the roots of my hair as I clear my throat and pick up a knife to butter my toast. 

Narcissa and Delta notice our interaction and give each other an unguarded look as the floo comes to life.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you alright?"

"Shit!" I stand and my chair scrapes back sharply on the Lino of the kitchen. 

Draco stands immediately too. He looks nervous and I wonder what Harry's going to make of him being here. 

Narcissa stands, with Delta standing at her other side, they link hands. 

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you." I embrace him, hugging him tightly.

I look at Draco and he shrugs but moves to curl his arm around my waist possessively. I like it but wonder what made him do it. His mood swings are beginning to get to me. 

"Hermione," Harry says carefully, his body language guarded and his voice dangerously low as he raises his wand, "why are Draco and Narcissa Malfoy in your kitchen?" He glances at Delta but clearly doesn't know who she is. 

"I can explain everything but please, lower your wand." Hermione moves in front of Draco and his mother. "They're here with good reason, I promise." 

Harry's hand falters and I can't blame him. He grasps me by the arm, pulling me into the lounge. "They're supposed to be dead." He hisses. 

"Clearly they aren't. I brought them here to help them, you must know the Aurors turned up at the cottage in the New Forest when they traced his Draco's magical signature. You work in the department and everyone knows how indiscreet they are when it comes to capturing Death Eaters." 

"I knew, of course, I did, but I told them they must've been mistaken. The Order was informed of Narcissa’s death before the war truly began by Snape and told of Draco's disappearance. Missing, assumed dead were his exact words. Not, missing, but may one day turn up in someone's kitchen. So, do tell me how you came across them." 

I close the kitchen door with an apologetic look to its occupants, pull him aside and give him the abridged version with lots of hand flinging and gesticulations as I pace the lounge. By the time I've finished, he's sitting with his head in his hands. I leave out the part where Draco bound me in rope and spewed vile insults, I just know it wouldn't help things and I think Draco’s beginning to understand what a colossal mistake he made by doing that to me. 

"Narcissa did what she had to do to keep him safe." Hermione sat opposite him, wringing her hands anxiously. "They didn't do anything wrong apart from disappearing." 

"I want to believe that, but Snape said Narcissa died on the dining room floor of Malfoy Manor, I saw his memories in the pensive. I have to ask the question, if it wasn't her, then who died there?" 

She tried to Interrupt and plead her case, but Harry held a hand up to silence her.

"Please, let me finish. Draco took the mark, he isn't as lily-white as he'd have you think. They were holding Death Eater revels before his supposed death. He would have been part of that." 

My temper is barely contained, and I find myself losing it, standing and stomping my feet. "He isn't perfect, but who is! All I know is he wasn't part of the atrocities and all he did was get a bloody tattoo!" I yell. 

The door opens and Draco strides out with a look of contempt directed at Harry. "Take me, just bloody get it over with, because if it's between me going to Azkaban or my mother, take me. I don't want Hermione to get into trouble, she hasn't done anything wrong." 

Harry stands and moves closer to Draco and I move to stand between them. "The problem is, Malfoy, that there are a lot of people here saying other people have done nothing wrong and I have to say it rings alarm bells. I'm not asking you because I'm going to cart you off for questioning, I just want to get to the bottom of all this before I agree to help. We're not at school anymore, Malfoy and I'm not holding grudges. Hermione has asked for my help and that's what I'm here for." 

The look on Draco's face is classic, his mouth is hanging open. He shuts it with a plop and waves a hand for Harry to continue. 

Narcissa hovers in the doorway and Delta passes her, moving towards us and holding out her hand. "Hello Harry, my name is Delta Jones and I think you'll be interested in what I have to say. 

....

**Draco **

My trust in my mother is beginning to wain as Delta speaks up, I have no idea what she's going to say but fear clenches my belly for the first time. It was all well and good offering myself up for a one-way trip to Azkaban but I didn't think Hermione would allow me to be taken away, however much of a prick I'd been to her. Delta I can't be sure of. 

I clutch my head as a sharp pain rushes through my head, "Enough! That is enough! You have no right to tell him anything, y-you mudblood bitch!" I blurt, I seem to have no control over my mouth. "We really shouldn't let the other sort in, do you mother? They're not the same, they've never b-been brought up to know our ways. Salazar, they never knew about Hogwarts until their letters arrived, surnames...they don't have them....the sacred twenty-eight...mother you're an abomination!" 

"Malfoy!" Potter shouts, turning to me with fire-filled eyes. I register his stern look through a fog as my eyes cloud, shaking my head.

Hermione gasps and swiftly captures my arm as I stagger. "Draco? Draco are you alright?" 

"Don't touch me, muuud..." My heartbeat thrums through my head as it feels like it might explode. My legs give out and I fall to the floor and all I see is her feet. I find myself clutching at Hermione's ankles, I need her to forgive me for what I said. I need her to know I didn't mean it. I don't mean it, I don't...I don't...Hermione...

**Hermione**

Draco writhes on the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head and I panic, dropping down and pushing him into the recovery position. " We need to help him...oh gods, we need to..." I scramble for my wand. "What spell, what spell?" I shout.

"Draco!" Delta drops to her knees beside me and slaps his face. 

His eyes open wide in shock as the crack resonates through the room.

"Is he alright?" I clasp his hand, feeling his forehead with the back of my hand. He doesn't feel feverish but none of this is right. 

"If he wasn't, I'd feel the urge to kick the prick." Delta scowls, tenderly lifting his hand towards her face and nuzzling it.

"How is it you two are worshipping him like he's done no wrong? Hermione, please." Harry places a frustrated fist to his forehead. 

"It's not him! He isn't like this. Harry, you need to do something to help us, I can't lose him." 

The room goes silent as I hold his face in my hands, dropping my lips to his. “Don’t leave me, stay with me, Draco,” I whisper. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the delay on this chapter. If you're following you'll know I left the last chapter on an annoying cliffy (I apologise). In this chapter, help comes from someone unexpected and we deal with the aftermath of Draco's seizure. I'm planning the next chapter and hope to have it to you soon.   
This chapter is unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.

**Narcissa**

"Harry! Do something. What spell? You tell me right now!" Hermione screams. 

"Finite Incantatem," I call, rushing to Draco's side. "Use your wand! Do it!" I shriek at Harry. Both Harry and Hermione turn in panic and stare at me and I know who I remind them of, my sister, Bella. There's no time to worry about that now, although it concerns me that the woman who loves my son might be afraid of me because of my evil sister.

Harry casts the spell and it makes no difference, he hands his wand to me and I stare into his eyes. He has no real reason to trust me and he owes me nothing, "I think you need to do it; it isn't working for me and you were the original caster, Narcissa." 

I tried it and saw Hermione take her own wand, arcing it towards him over and over, shouting and bowing down in desperation. 

Delta stood and rushed to Harry's side. "Harry, we need a healer." She said urgently.  
"St Mungo's will..." 

"No! Harry, you can't! They'll send him to his death." I grab him and stare into his eyes. 

"Narcissa, I can't allow him to die, if I'm privy to that I'll lose my job." 

"Huh, that's morality in the wizarding world for you. I don't care what anyone does, but please, get a grip of yourselves and fucking get him help before he carks it." Delta stood and pointed her finger at Harry. 

Hermione is on her knees, hugging Draco and Harry is rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

Moments later he disappeared into the floo with a flourish of green. 

...

  
**Hermione **

Harry returned several minutes later with Neville Longbottom. 

"Harry, I love you, but what the bloody hell do you think Neville can do to help, anything other than checking for poisoned plants?" I yell, clutching at my hair, turning to Neville, "No offence, Neville." I grimace at what I’ve just blurted at someone who is clearly trying to help. 

"None taken, Hermione. It's just, there is a reason Harry brought me here, I'm training under Insipidus Dugborne, head poisons expert at St Mungo's. I've begun medical training and I work with magical accidents." He placed his hand on my arm. "Let me look at him, please." 

"Oh, Neville, please help him." I implore, if anyone can do something, I hope my courageous friend might be that person. 

Neville moves past me and drops to his knees, his eyes widened in shock. "This is Draco Malfoy? A-and that’s Narcissa Malfoy. I thought you were..." His eyes flicker to the older woman who drops to her knees at his side.

You’re supposed to be dead, hangs in the air. 

"Please save my son, I beg you." Narcissa places her hand on his arm. 

"Yes, I'll try, but first I must know everything about his condition." He asks urgently. 

Narcissa begins to tell him everything she knows and I move to Harry, laying my head on his shoulder as I seek the type of brotherly comfort only he can offer. 

"I know how all this looks and I'm sorry I involved you, but I... I’m in love with Draco, I can't lose him, please save him, Godrick, Merlin and Circe, please save him.”

"I gathered as much. I saw it in the way you looked at him when I first arrived. Neville will do everything he can." Harry kisses my head and pulls me closer.

"Harry, can you hold him down while I inspect the stone? I need to cast a few diagnostic spells. Keep him calm." Neville trades places with Harry and Delta moves to hold my hand. 

"P-Potter, you t-tried to kill me once and that was more difficult than you thought... " Draco stuttered as he shook. "Don't let me die, please, I can't, I c-can’t leave them, I-I have to stay f-for Hermione." 

"Fight then. Fight for them, for her, because if you break her heart, I'll kill you myself." Harry gripped his shoulders tightly, giving Draco a tight grin. 

Neville returns several minutes later, though it feels like an hour. 

"I've considered what I've been told, and I've investigated the stone Mrs Malfoy used. I think Malfoy will recover with care. His magical essence is at war with what he was and what he has become. It can cause fits like this, but they will lessen in time once he begins to reconcile the two parts of himself." Neville moves closer to me and takes my hand, pulling me a hug. I felt safe in the arms of my first childhood friend from Hogwarts.

Narcissa starts to protest about so little being done but Delta settles her by drawing her into her arms. "Hush, my love, let’s hear what young Neville has to say, he seems like a good sort, not the type to lie about something like this." 

Neville looked like he was trying his best to ignore the conversation between Delta and Narcissa. 

"I'll need to keep an eye on the patient, and I realise you're all in a difficult position, so, I'm willing to stay with you for now. If Harry and Hermione trust you both, then I trust their judgement." 

"Thank you! Thank you so much, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." I sob. 

Neville squeezes me. "There's no need for repayment. I have some leave owing and I wouldn't rather spend it anywhere else but with you and Harry. You do have a habit of finding trouble, don’t you? It’s quite exciting." He grinned, letting me go before levitating Draco to the couch and covering him with the blankets we had woken covered in. It seemed like only hours ago when the two of us were just happily oblivious, sleeping together on the small couch.

"War has taught me many things, " he makes his way over to Narcissa, taking her hand in his, "and it is a pleasure to meet someone who has risked so much for her son. I know, my mother and Harry's too," he nodded to Harry, "would be proud of everything you did to protect yours." He gives Narcissa a nod before heading for the floo. "I'll wait here for you to gather your things, then we'll go to Longbottom Manor, if that is acceptable, I have more space for recuperation and endless supplies. You're all very welcome."

"Lord Longbottom,” Narcissa rushed to his side, “please accept my eternal gratitude. We will gladly accept your hospitality." 

Then she curtseyed. 

I almost laugh as Delta gives both a look of gawking disbelief. I feel the same. If I realised Neville was a Lord all that time ago in school, I might have felt awkward too or perhaps even tried to curtsey. 

Neville strode over to Narcissa. "No, please don’t. Those days are over, and I'd rather just be called Neville if you are going to stay in my home.” Still, he bowed out of politeness. 

I ran to hug him again. "Thank you, I don't know what we would have done without you and Harry. " I dragged Harry into a group hug, reaching my hands to clutch Narcissa and Deltas too. Somehow, Draco had drawn us all together. I just hoped, when he woke, he would treat Neville as well as he deserved for his help. 

As we prepared to leave, I see my friend, Vijay standing on the path chatting with old Ralph from next door. 

I feel terrible about leaving without saying goodbye, but I must reconcile with the fact I no longer belong here and it’s a bitter pill to swallow. 

I give them one last wistful glance and enter the floo, following the others to Neville’s home. 

....

**Draco **

I hear voices and see faces I thought long gone, wizards who I knew as a child, witches I thought long lost to me. 

"You're awake." I recognise the voice. 

I feel water at my lips, gulp it down like it’s the last I'll ever taste. 

"Not too much." He says.

"Hermione?" The words scratch my throat, even following my imbibement. 

"She's resting, she left you an hour ago. I had to make your mother and Hermione go to bed. I said I’d stay." 

"Where am I?" I ask, trying to sit up but falling exhaustedly back against my pillows. 

"You're in my home, Longbottom Hall." He replies. 

I remember how I taunted Neville because his parents were pureblood members of the Order and they’d died. I have no idea how I'm here, but I realise Hermione probably has something to do with it. 

"Why?"

"Malfoy, I was called upon to help you by Harry Potter." 

"It sounds about right. I saw him or I think I saw him. I saw Hermione panicking." I drink some more as he offers the glass to me. 

"How do you feel?" Longbottom asked, taking out his wand and looking up at some golden figures in the air above him. 

"Weak." I mutter, "like I haven't eaten or slept in weeks." 

"Your magical core has taken a bashing. You might find yourself battling between your new self and your old self but otherwise, you're healthy." The boy he once knew had become a man and his face looked down dangerously as he stood. "You were a bastard at school and for me to continue to help you, I'll expect you to remain polite and make sure you try to be your new self as much as possible, for Hermione and your mothers sake." 

I know what I called Hermione and what I said still causes conflict within me. Now I realise she risked best friendships to help me. 

"Whatever I said, I didn't mean. She's been...no, we've been close, and I hate myself for those parts of me. Will it leave me? That part of me that thinks of her that way?" 

"I hope so, but I can't be sure. Right now, I'm just glad you've woken up. From now on we will monitor you and hope you recover well." 

"Glad? I think you're being overly kind." I cough.

"Alright, alright, glad for them." Neville chuckled. 

"Is Hermione alright?" I ask, "really."

"She's spent time here with you, as has your mother. I saw a dog I've never seen in my house, resting at your feet. Delta explained herself afterwards, she’s a good woman." 

He passes me some porridge as I sit up against the pillows. I note it’s been kept in stasis as it tasted plain and a bit stale. 

"She’s been a good friend to me, an Animagus, while I was away from the wizarding world. I thought she was male at first and I had no bloody idea she was human." 

"Grandmothers corgis ran a mile when they saw the huge hound wandering the halls last night. I’ve grown to love them since my grandmother died but I hated them as a child.” Neville chuckled. “Delta apologised later, she told me it hard getting used to being human again after so long as a dog and she needed a run, She was worried about you and felt useless." 

I nod, listening to him talking about Delta reminds me of all she gave up to protect me this past year. 

"You were terrified of your grandmother; I remember that from Hogwarts. I admit, she looked scary. Snape looked more terrifying in her clothes." I snigger.

"She died before the war. I think it was lucky. I don't think I'd have been half as brave if she hadn't. She mollycoddled me but I was all she had." Neville gave a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Family Is everything, or that's what I was taught…well, what I remember. Will you tell me what I missed? Nobody else will tell me the full truth and I need to know." 

Neville lit the lamps in the room with his wand. "I'm glad you missed it because it was hell, but I think you need to know everything, firstly because it will aid your recovery and help you compartmentalise your thoughts and secondly, because your father played a rather large part in the war that he was never thanked for." He fetched a decanter of brandy. "You'll need this." He poured a large snifter and passed it to me. 

**...**

**Hermione**

"The truth will set you free." Draco moans and his lashes flutter as I enter his room at dawn. He is as beautiful in sleep as I remember. 

I’m carrying a book I’ve procured from Neville’s family library, ready to settle in and watch over Draco while Neville gets some rest. The fire is low in the grate and I revive it with a small incendio.

Neville is snoring. A bottle of brandy and two empty glasses sit on the table beside them. 

I nudge Neville, trying to wake him and he lets out a snore, hugging himself and settling further into his chair. 

The fire is still low in the grate and I use an ancient-looking poker to revive it. 

"It's good to see you." Draco says from behind me, "I'd forgotten how gorgeous you look in the firelight." 

I look over. His head lay low on his pillows, his eyes barely open.

"And I'd forgotten how charming you could be." I chuckle. 

"I'm sorry," He shuffles into his side, "Longbottom; Neville; he told me everything. You left things out, you didn't tell me everything." He holds his hand out to me and I walk over to accept it, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

"It wasn't that. Draco, perhaps I was wrong in giving you the choice to know before we made love." I curl my fingers around his larger hands. "Perhaps it was wrong to offer the option, or to do it at all, especially when you had no idea of who you were." I reach out and caress his cheek, "If I told you, you may never have wanted to leave your solace." 

A shadow crosses his face and my stomach clenches, hoping he won’t give me a tirade of vile words. "I deserved to know. Why should it be a virtual stranger who had the guts to tell me? He told me the truth would set me free." 

“Sometimes the truth hurts less when it comes from a stranger,” I tell him. 

“How can I reconcile this? How can I let go of what I was before? The dominant part of me is sorry for everything I said to you, Hermione, you didn’t deserve it, but the other side, the old Draco, it whispers in my ear, sits like the devil on my shoulder, telling me you’re lesser, you’re impure. How can I rid myself of those thoughts when they come unbidden and cloud my mind?” He snatches his hands back and looks away from me, like he can’t bring himself to say those things to my face. 

I reach out to take his hand once more. He freezes for a moment but then settles as I caress his palm with my thumb. It feels nice to touch him again, I just wish I could climb into bed with him like I’ve done before and provide him with some comfort. 

“You’re strong, Draco, you made it through all that time alone in the forest, you fought against the Morsmordre calling you and tied yourself to the aga to prevent yourself wrecking everything around you. If that isn’t strength, then I don’t know what else is.” I say gently.

“Will you leave me? Will you go once all this is sorted out? I really couldn’t blame you. At this point, I don’t know who I am or who I will be. I don’t want to hurt you but what if the old me keeps rearing its ugly head and I call you shitty names, Granger? How long would you give yourself to put up with it? A week, a year? I don’t know who I’ll be in one day’s time, let alone a lifetime.” His head is still turned away from me on his pillow. 

“I’ll stay because I…I-I lov…” I begin. 

“Stop!” He hisses, “Please don’t say that. I can take it if you leave me and you haven’t said that. I know I could tell myself I deserved it, but it’s alright because Hermione Granger never truly loved me.” He presses his lips together, but I see misery in his eyes. 

“Okay. I won’t say it, but you must know it’s true Draco.” I stand, walking over to the gothic lead-lined windows overlooking the grounds. The sun is peeking over the horizon. “This is not some project for me, like freeing magical creatures or some such. This is much more than that. I just want you to know that.” I return to his side and lean down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Get some more sleep, you’ll feel better for it. I’ll have Neville’s elves bring you a light breakfast when you wake again.”

I chuckle when Neville lets out a snort in his sleep. “You’re wrong!” He shouts in his sleep and I rush to wake him. 

“Neville? Neville come on now, go to bed, I’ll stay here.” I tell him.

“Hermione?” He scrubs at his eyes, “Oh, Merlin, I feel like I’ve drunk a barrel of fire-whiskey.”

I chuckle, looking at the empty bottle on the dresser. “Yeah, you probably did. Go on now, I’ll call you if there’s any change.” 

“There’s a pain potion and another one for strengthening the body on the side, he’ll need to take them when he eats. Give him some scrambled eggs or something at first and plenty of water but in small doses. He might vomit if he takes too much.” Neville called back as he sloped off tiredly.

I move to pick up the book I placed on the bedside table when I arrived and feel Draco’s hand grasp my wrist. 

“Thank you, Hermione. For everything.” 

My eyes dart to his and note the soft look upon his features. He is so beautiful, like a fallen angel, and my heart begins to pitter-patter like it’s the first time I’ve ever seen him. 

“There’s no need for thanks or any more apologies. We’ll get through this somehow, Draco, just one step at a time.”

...

**Narcissa**

I spent most of the night wandering the halls of Longbottom Hall, worried about Draco and about the situation we’ve find ourselves in. I listened in as Neville told Draco the story of what happened in the war, most of it was new to me too. Knowing the full truth made it harder to sleep and I’d wandered into Draco’s room around 3 am. Both boys were asleep, and I took the opportunity to soothe my son’s brow with a damp cloth as he sweated and dreamed. 

I fell asleep around dawn in the room I shared with Delta. It felt strange to sleep in such opulent surroundings when I had become used to my tiny flat in muggle London, but it was also a stark reminder that the trappings of wealth and privilege did not make a witch happy. The young man who lived here seems terribly lonely, rattling around a huge house which is more suited to a large family. 

If somehow Draco and I don’t end up in Azkaban, then I assume the Manor is still Draco’s. I can’t imagine ever returning there, to that pit of despair, to the place I wilfully murdered someone in my stead. I’ve tried many times to convince myself I was not the one to murder Nott Senior, but I orchestrated his death and watched him die. I’d rather see it burned to the ground and dance in its ashes. 

Neville was very kind with his little speech on mothers protecting their son’s, but would he feel the same if he knew the extent of what I did to keep Draco safe? Or to save my hide?

When I wake, Delta is holding a tray.

“Babe, here, I let you sleep in. You missed breakfast, but Neville’s elves sent you some up.” 

I ease myself up on the pillows and she places the tray of tea and juice, along with bacon, eggs, and toast, on my lap. 

“Christ, it’s been ages since I last saw a house elf. One elf, Minnie, said they’re free and they work here for a wage. She said they were all very happy with Neville and would never leave him, even if he didn’t pay them. Things have moved on since I was part of the wizarding world.” She continued to chatter. “Oh, and Neville has huge greenhouses at the back of the property, filled with anything you can think of. There’s a lake and a swimming pool, and the library, wow, I don’t think I’ve seen so many books since Hogwarts or Beauxbaton’s.”

I listen to her babbling and it comforts me, lessening the anxiety in my belly. I need to speak to Potter about what our options are and it’s a conversation which can’t wait.

“Is Mr Potter still here?” I ask.

“Yeah, he was at breakfast, he said something about needing to check in at home and work and he’d return as soon as he could. Why?”

“I need to discuss what we will do next. There’s no point in living in a fool's paradise, we all know if Draco and I return to the wizarding world, we’ll both have consequences to face and even though Draco did nothing wrong, they will question him and doubtless find something to pin on him.” I poke at my eggs, with not much of an appetite. 

“Then don’t,” Delta said matter of factly. 

“Don’t go back? What would you propose we do, Delta?” I reply with a hint of exasperation in my voice. 

“There are a million places on the planet we could hide, they’d never know who we are, we could avoid magical area’s and live like muggles.” 

“Much as that sounds tempting, darling, we couldn’t risk it. It would only take one magical person to see us and we’d be done for. If we return to the wizarding world offering to talk voluntarily, then all we can hope is they show leniency. I will not run like some nervous Niffler, I’ve already done that, and it didn’t do me much good did it? Dolohov found me easily.”

“Yes, but Dolohov was looking for you or at least looking for the magical shelter of someone sympathetic to Death Eaters. Other witches and wizards are not looking for you as they think you’re dead.”

There’s a loud rap on the door and Minnie enters cautiously. “Misses, my Lord, he’s sending you some clothes, he’s saying these is the latest fashions, they’s from Italy. He’s saying I’s to relay a message to youse. Youse are not to be refusing his gift, he’s saying a Lady should be being dressed in the ways she’s being accustomed. Master is resting now but he’s saying he’s will be seeing you at lunch.”

“Please send our eternal gratitude to Lord Longbottom and tell him I’m elated that he would do such a lovely thing for us.” I walk forward and shake the little elves hand. She gives me a beaming smile in return.

I think I might cry as a rack of clothes floats into the room. It’s not only the latest Italian fashions but the latest fashions from wizarding designer Alexis Schiaparelli, who specialises in the more mature cut. There’s everything from coats and shoes to handbags, lingerie and cosmetics.

“What a truly lovely young man.” I sniff as I sit down on the side of the bed with plum silk robes gathered in my arms. “Isn’t it funny how help comes when you least expect it?”

“He’s a good lad, very generous. I might need to keep an eye on him, or he’ll be trying to run off with you.” Delta sniggers, giving me a wink. 

I move to her, taking her face in my hands and kissing her deeply. “Pish-tosh. I’m yours, I always have been, I always will be. Now, let’s get dressed. I need to see my son and then speak to Mr Potter.” 

...

**Draco**

I wake to full daylight and it feels like it might be around nine or ten in the morning. A glance over to the window tells me that Hermione has fallen asleep in one of the easy chairs in the alcove by the bay window, her book balanced precariously and in danger of falling from her lap. I sit up and find I feel a good deal stronger than I did, so I swing my legs to the side of the bed and test them by standing. So far, so good. 

I take some shaky steps to Hermione, finding myself sweating as I make a grab for her book and fall into the chair opposite her. 

Her eyes widen as she wakes with a start. “Sweet Circe, what are you doing up?”

“I fancied a walk. I saw there was a pretty girl I might like to meet over here.” I love how she looks when she’s just woken, all warm and groggy, with her curls rampant. She blushes and I feel close to her again, I just wish that feeling would stay with me all the time.

“Where is she?” Hermione pretends to look around her. 

“Fishing for more compliments, are we?” I chuckle. 

“Who me? Never.”

She gives me a dazzling smile as she stretches. I can’t help but notice how her breasts squeeze together and her top lifts slightly at the bottom to reveal her tanned belly. My cock stirs and all I want to do is ravish her until she can’t breathe.

I must be staring hungrily at her as she bites her lip. “Hey, I don’t think you’re strong enough for that yet.” She chastises. 

“I’ll be a good boy and get back into bed if you come with me,” I ask hopefully. 

“Perhaps, I might consider it, if you eat your breakfast and take your potions.” She rises and takes my arm, helping me out of the chair. The effort of getting to the other side of the room has knackered me out, so I happy allow her to usher me back to bed. 

As she tucks in my sheets, I rise and grasp her neck, pulling her to me for a kiss. She tries to protest but eventually gives in, leaning into the kiss with a perfect little moan. I take advantage of the situation by leaning over to cup her bum and pull her on top of me. 

“Draco, we shouldn’t what if someone comes?” She worries, her breath is coming hard and fast and her pupils are delightfully dilated. 

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping might happen.” I run my tongue over my top teeth. 

“Ahem.” Someone clears their voice. 

“Draco, darling, please put Hermione down, this is not a re-enactment of some sordid fantasy of yours.” My mother says incongruously. 

“Mother, for Salazar’s sake, do you not knock?” I let Hermione stand and I begin to laugh at the deep red staining her cheeks.

“Not when my son was comatose last time, I saw him. I had no expectation you might have woken and tried your best to be found in flagrante delicto with Miss Granger.” She is biting back a smile, and I think she seems happy Hemione and I have reconnected. 

Hermione pretended to look busy, calling an elf to bring my breakfast. She turned back to me. “I’ll…err, I’ll just…” She thumbed over her shoulder to the door, almost running to escape the awkward situation. 

I notice the sumptuous gown my mother is wearing, “You’re looking very nice…”

“Draco don’t toy with her. You know she’s in l…” Mother interrupts me before I change the subject. 

I place my hands over my ears. “Don’t say it, mother, I can’t hear that at the moment, it’s killing me to know it, let alone hear it said out loud.”

“Very well, I won’t mention it again, but it is something you will need to address, and soon. How are you feeling?” She changed tack, much to my relief. 

“Tired and achy, a bit unsteady on my feet, but better than yesterday,” I inform her. 

She stayed for a while and we chatted about general things. She told me about her flat in muggle London and a bit more about her relationship with Delta. It was nice to have a conversation with her without yelling or apportioning blame. 

Delta drifted in sometime later. 

“How are you, my little pickle?” Delta gave me a crafty wink. 

“Please, for the love of all that is magical, never call me your little pickle again,” I tell her. 

“Alight, little ducky.” 

She let out a hoot of laughter and I just growled. How in the hell was I ever going to cope with my mother and Delta in a relationship together? I knew I’d never get away with anything ever again. 


End file.
